


The Return of the Elves

by Myrak969103



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Drama & Romance, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Epic, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrak969103/pseuds/Myrak969103
Summary: After missing their last chance of getting the boat to Valinor, Legolas and Haldir find themselves being punished in which they must walk in the shadows forever. As time wears on for them and the years pass, the shadows enshrouding them and hiding them from the ever-changing world of men suddenly lifts. After much seclusion of wandering without purpose in forests without ever leaving, they have a chance meeting with Albus Dumbledore who reminds them of Gandalf, and he asks them to take on the task of protecting one Harry Potter in a future they know nothing about. They accept out of mere curiosity, finally leaving the forest and are fearful of the technology around them.Pairings: Legolas Greenleaf/Hermione Granger, Haldir of Lothlorien/Luna LovegoodWarnings: Major Character Death





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, they are the works of the brilliant J. K. Rowling and the remarkable J. R. R. Tolkien! I also do not own any references to any other books, games or movies, and they belong to their respectful owners :) I'm just borrowing them ;)

**_ Prologue _ **

The misery placed upon them was almost too much for them to endure. Missing the last boat to Valinor was something unanticipated and too horrifying for them to imagine. The Valar deemed it fit to punish them for a reason they still knew nothing of. This penalty was for them to wander the world in shadow, watching it change around them until they were nothing more than beings of mythology. Heroes of old fairy tale's mothers would tell their children when it was time for them to sleep.

The future looked rather bleak for them, and they even discussed defying the Valar. Building a boat to cross the vast oceans to where their kin dwelled, in the Undying lands in Aman. They abolished this scheme as soon as the thought crossed their minds. They knew the consequences would be worse if they chose to do so.

Years turned into centuries, which turned to millennia, and they ultimately, but not willingly, resigned themselves to their fate. They wondered whether the Valar would ever concede on their unforeseen judgement, and allow them to fade away in peace. Instead of having to abide the torment of continuing their immortality in a world which was beginning to look different to what they once knew.

They clung to the trees and forests like they were their only lasting saving grace. They never set foot beyond their borders while the world was becoming terrifying to them. They never took it upon themselves to learn the new ways of the world. From time to time, many a mortal man, woman, or child would wander into their forest, and they would walk past them, never knowing they were there, or of the unbearable suffering, they were going through. They would notice with fear they would change, their clothes becoming more bizarre to them.

The date, year, and months became lost to them while time passed without a hitch. They were only able to tell the time of the day from the position of the sun or moon in the sky. They grew restless when the millenniums past because, for them, one-millennium passing was like a single day. They would have given anything in the world to lay down and die. It seemed clear the Valar had other ideas, making them linger on in the darkness where not a soul knew they existed.

Then, without warning, one day the veil surrounding them lifted, and, it was with curiosity and shock, an old man happened upon them in the forest they took to dwelling in. The two companions, being unaware they were no longer invisible to the world of men, became startled when a man spoke to them with a nervous greeting.

'Your eyes can see us,' one said suspiciously, looking at his companion.

'How is this possible?' the other asked, keeping his eyes trained on the man who reminded him of his old friend, Gandalf the White.

'Am I not supposed to?' the old man answered with a question of his own.

The two lonely and wary creatures of the wood looked at each other, conferring on how to answer. The younger looking of the two turned back to the old man. 'Alas, we are cursed creatures, bound to spend eternity in darkness with only each other for company. Now, I have answered your question it would only be polite for you to answer ours,' he said in a silky, smooth voice which was sweet and soft like honey.

The old man smiled. 'I can see you both,' he answered, and the two companions raised their eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. 'I do not know why I can see you as I was unaware you were hidden, to begin with. It would explain your sudden appearance only a moment ago,' he answered them, looking around the forest.

The two creatures looked at each other before looking back at the old man. 'What is your name?' the older looking one asked.

The old man smiled. 'I will reveal mine if you give the courtesy of telling me your own first,' he answered, looking from one to the other.

The older looking creature stepped forward. 'I am Haldir of Lórien,' he answered and then gestured to his companion. 'This is Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood,' he said, looking back at the old man. 'Now, your name?' he asked again.

'Albus Dumbledore, at your service,' the old man answered with a bow and a smile. When he looked back at them, he frowned as something Legolas said before came back to him. 'You mentioned you're cursed creatures? By "creatures", what do you mean? You look like two ordinary men to me,' he said with intrigue.

Haldir glanced at Legolas before looking back at Dumbledore. 'We are not mere men. We are creatures of the woodland realm. We are Elves,' he answered sternly.

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised, his eyes widening. 'Elves!? How is that possible? The Elves were lost to history a long time ago. There are only a few scrolls and scriptures left, which state the Elves sailed to the Undying Lands millions of years ago,' Dumbledore said in astonishment.

The two Elves appeared saddened by these words, and a tense blanket of silence draped around them. After a short while, Legolas broke the silence, 'The boat sailed without us,' he whispered. Dumbledore's head snapped up, looking at him. Legolas looked around at his surroundings before looking back at Dumbledore. 'They have punished us. The penalty is wandering for eternity, immortal, and concealed from the men of the world. It seems the Valar have relented on our sentence, and now we are finally free to fade if we wish. I, for one, do,' he told him, and Dumbledore frowned at his last words. Legolas shifted slightly, explaining, 'I am jaded, not physically, but spiritually and psychologically. For too long have I wandered in torment, and I am astonished madness has not taken me. There is nothing in this world now which could keep me here,' he finished, and Haldir nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore sighed sadly, looking at them. 'You must be the last of your kind still living on earth,' he said softly, and at their nod, he continued, 'Allow me then, to put forward to you both a proposition.'

Haldir and Legolas looked at him curiously. 'What proposition would that be?' Haldir asked, narrowing his eyes.

Dumbledore smiled, 'Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning...'


	2. Chapter One: Insight into the Unknown World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Anything related to Lord of the Rings is J.R.R. Tolkien's and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**_ Chapter 1: Insight into the Unknown World _ **

'Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning...' Dumbledore said, wondering where to begin.

'It is usually the best place to start,' Haldir agreed, and Legolas nodded.

Dumbledore chuckled. 'Yes, well, I think I'll start by telling you the forest you are currently residing in is the Forbidden Forest. It is next to a castle which is, in fact, the school I am currently Headmaster of. The school is Hogwarts, and it is a place where young witches and wizards can come to learn all there is to know about the Wizarding World,' he began, pacing in front of them. 'The reason I came in here was because I felt a strange disturbance and came to investigate. It could have been one of my students disobeying the rules, as they know this forest has its namesake for a reason. It seems the Magic keeping you concealed was wearing off and this, I can only assume, is what caused it,' he explained, and the two Elves nodded in understanding. 'Now, to begin my proposition, and the story of why I am going to ask you only to consider it. Give me an answer as you see fit,' he told them.

Legolas shifted a little. 'That seems reasonable. Please, continue,' he said, gesturing for the old wizard to speak again.

'There is a young boy at the tender age of sixteen who is part of a prophecy to complete a task which would seem impossible at such an early age. The prophecy consists of a simple rule; one lives, and one dies. It is a sad truth, but I fear he may fail in the end. His name is Harry Potter, and he is a remarkable wizard who is also, regrettably, an orphan. The man he needs to kill murdered his parents when he was only a year old. This year, I have seen to it he will be receiving proper training from specialists in the arts of many combat attributes,' he paused, letting the words sink in.

Legolas frowned. 'What does this have to do with us?' he asked, fingering the bow he received from the Lady of Light many years ago.

Dumbledore smiled. 'With two Elves on our side, I believe Harry will find the confidence and strength he needs to defeat the Dark Lord.'

At the last words, the two Elves stiffened. 'Dark Lord!?' Haldir asked in shock, and Legolas' expression turned to one of worry.

Dumbledore frowned at their reaction. 'Yes, is something the matter?' he asked them, looking at them in curiosity and confusion at their response.

'You cannot mean Sauron!' Legolas said with worry. 'We destroyed him! We fought in that battle and succeeded,' he said more to himself than Dumbledore.

'Sauron? Who is that?' Dumbledore asked in confusion.

Legolas and Haldir exchanged a brief glance. 'He was a Dark Lord of long past who forged a ring of power which he put his cruelty, malice, and evil so he could control all the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth. It seems this Dark Lord you speak of is not the same, so please continue,' Haldir said, and the two Elves visibly relaxed.

Dumbledore nodded, though he was still confused, and continued, 'The Dark Lord of our time calls himself Voldemort. He is an extraordinary wizard with awesome power and control over many of the magical creatures inhabiting the planet,' he explained, and then his expression became one of complete seriousness. 'All I ask is you stall your fading for only a short while, and protect young Harry from the dangers he is bound to face in the upcoming year. Unfortunately, he tends to rush into danger without thinking it through first. He has only recently come back to Hogwarts, but I fear danger may be only just around the corner. This is my proposition for you both,' he finished, falling quiet while he waited patiently for either of them to speak.

Haldir and Legolas stood for a moment in silence, both thinking of how this proposal could benefit them, and also of the negative aspects of it. Eventually, they murmured in Elvish, conferring and giving their thoughts, and feelings to the matter. It was only a short while before they turned back to Dumbledore. 'We have spoken of your proposition, agreeing to protect the boy, but only for a short time. We grow tired of this existence, and we wish to see the back of it,' Haldir told him firmly.

'We also want your word if we would like to leave at any time so we may fade, you will let us go with no argument,' Legolas said, staring hard at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded readily. 'You have my word,' he said sincerely, bowing his head a little.

'What is it you wish us to do? Should we remain here or follow?' Haldir asked.

'If you would follow me back to Hogwarts, I will introduce the both of you to the staff and students. Also, if it is alright with you both, I will tell them you are both Elves,' Dumbledore said.

Haldir nodded, 'Agreed.'

Dumbledore stood patiently, watching the two Elves quickly gather their belongings. They followed him through the forest they had come to know as a temporary home.

It wasn’t long before the sky started to darken, and they could see tiny pinpricks through the trees indicating there were lights up ahead. Legolas and Haldir became quite wary of this because they weren’t sure what to expect upon leaving the forest.

Legolas glanced around before looking at Dumbledore. 'What are we to expect in this changed era?' he asked him, moving to walk next to him.

Dumbledore looked at him. 'Well, I don't know. Probably more advanced technology than in your time, I can assure you,' he answered, finally reaching the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and visible in front of them was a huge castle. Legolas and Haldir stopped walking right at the edge without leaving the forest, both staring at the castle in wonder. Dumbledore continued walking but turned upon realising the two Elves were not following. 'Are you coming? You have nothing to worry about. Also, if we hurry, we will be able to get to the Great Hall before the students and staff arrive for dinner. I can announce you then,' he told them, and they nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Legolas and Haldir stepped out of the safety of the forest, feeling the soft wet grass beneath their feet, and they ambled, looking around for any immediate danger. The castle didn't startle them, they were around in Middle-Earth, but the architect of it was still a lot more advanced than they were back then.

Legolas looked up when they reached the main doors leading into the castle, seeing a large clock, and he looked at it in awe, not knowing what it was. He turned to Dumbledore, pointing to the clock. 'What is that?' he asked the old Headmaster.

Dumbledore looked up at the clock with a smile. 'That, Legolas, is a clock. It tells what time of the day it is.'

Legolas frowned. 'I need no clock to tell time,' he whispered while they entered the castle.

'What do you use to tell the time?' Dumbledore asked curiously, leading them to another set of double doors and stopping to watch them eye the entrance hall in awe.

Legolas looked at him. 'We can tell what time it is by the position of the sun or moon in the sky.'

Dumbledore raised his eyes in curiosity. 'Ah, so it is much like I tell the time. Then my watch will interest you,' he told them, pulling up the sleeve of his robe, revealing his watch which had little planets circling the sun. Legolas and Haldir stared at it in wonder, and Dumbledore smiled at them. 'This is how I tell time when I do not have a regular clock in my immediate vicinity,' he told them, turning to open the double doors.

The hall the three companions entered reminded Legolas of the Golden Hall of Edoras in Rohan, but only because of the size, and the throne-like chair that was sitting on a raised platform. Only it was behind a vast oak table with chairs lining each side of it. The four rather long tables spanning the length of the hall in front of them confused him, and he became equally confused by the four banners hanging above them arrayed in different colours. Above the throne chair at the back of the hall was another banner with a shield split into four sections, portraying four different species of animals in each. They were set on different coloured backgrounds which seemed to relate to the four banners hanging above the four tables.

'What do these banners represent?' Haldir asked, looking up at the ceiling, which he only now saw there were floating candles, and he gasped in awe.

Dumbledore smiled at the curiosity of the two Elves. 'The four different banners separate the four Houses in Hogwarts. The green and silver one with the serpent is for Slytherin. The blue and bronze one with the eagle is for Ravenclaw. The yellow and black one with the badger is for Hufflepuff. And last, is the scarlet and gold with the lion for Gryffindor,' Dumbledore explained, pointing to each as he spoke. 'The larger one portraying all the emblems of the houses is the main banner of Hogwarts. The quote underneath, ‘Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus' means-'

Haldir cut him off. 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon?' he asked, looking at Dumbledore in confusion.

'How is it you know what it means?' Dumbledore asked in confusion.

Legolas was the one who answered, 'It is part of a song we once sang amongst our kin long past. It was well-known in Mirkwood, Rivendell, and Lothlórien.'

'That is interesting,' Dumbledore muttered to himself more than to them, but he shrugged it off and led them to the staff table. 'I will arrange seats for you both on either side of me. There is another small favour I will ask you both if it is not too much trouble,' he said to them, while the staff started entering from a side door. They all stopped upon noticing the Elves with Dumbledore, looking on curiously.

'What is it you wish of us?' Haldir asked in a lowered voice.

'Will you take up the position of becoming the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers while you are here. I failed in finding a suitable person, so the class is on hold for the moment. It is not normal to have two Professors for the same class, but in this case, I will make an exception. Will you take up this task?' he asked them.

Legolas and Haldir looked at each other momentarily before frowning at the Headmaster. 'We would not know what to do,' Legolas answered, while the members of staff in the background started taking their seats except for an elderly woman wearing emerald green robes and a black clad man with greasy black hair.

'Teach them defensive techniques you know, and I will give you books to read on to help, but teach them your way of fighting if you are willing,' Dumbledore explained.

The two Elves shared another glance, looking towards the doors on the other side of the hall when they opened. Students filed in, walking to their designated tables while looking up at the staff table. Legolas sighed, turning away, while Haldir kept his eyes on the students. They turned to each other, once again conferring their thoughts on the matter in Elvish, and, at length, they turned back to Dumbledore. 'It is settled, we will take it upon ourselves to teach the children everything we know about our ways of fighting,' Haldir told him, bowing his head.

'I am in your debt,' Dumbledore said, smiling, and he turned towards the elderly woman and the man who were still standing looking on in confusion. 'Ah, Minerva, Severus, I would like to introduce to you two Elves of the Woodland Realm,' he told them, and their eyes widened, both taking in the two blonde Elves. Dumbledore motioned to Haldir first. 'This is Haldir of Lórien, was it?' he asked the Elf, receiving a nod in return. 'And this is Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood,' he told them, smiling.

Minerva eyed them curiously. 'Pleasure. What is it you are here for?' she asked them.

'To teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, and to protect a young Harry Potter,' Haldir answered, bowing his head.

'Interesting choice in Professors, Headmaster,' Severus said to Dumbledore who only smiled in return. The two Professors took their seats, noticing there were two extra on either side of Dumbledore's chair for the Elves.

While all the students filed in, the chatter and whispering died down to complete silence. Dumbledore stood tall at a podium near the edge of the platform with the two Elves standing either side of him. 'A few announcements to make before we devour our lovely feast. I must express caution; the third floor is out of bounds to all students again for reasons I will not divulge. Only it is perilous to go there unless you wish to die most gruesomely. On a lighter note, Defence Against the Dark Arts classes will start again tomorrow. I have found two Professors perfectly capable of teaching it,' he told them, and the students whispered amongst themselves at the thought of two Professors teaching the same class until Dumbledore hushed them. 'I would like to introduce you all to Haldir and Legolas, of the Woodland Realm. They are Wood-Elves and are in no way related to the House-Elves,' he explained, and more hushed whispers broke out amongst the students. Dumbledore waved his hand and food appeared on the tables, startling Legolas and Haldir. They looked up when the floating candles started to glow, illuminating the hall with their radiance. Dumbledore smiled at them, turning back to the students. 'That is all,' he said, leading his companions to their chairs, and they sat down, eyeing the foreign-looking food with curiosity.

Legolas looked around the hall, watching the children eating and talking about inconsequential things, but his eyes were drawn to three curious looking students. Two of them huddled close together on one side of the table, while the third was on the other, and they were talking in whispers, glancing up at Haldir and himself every now and again. Even with his heightened hearing, he could not make out what they were saying, but the girl with them looked up, and her eyes locked on to his for a few moments before she went back to talking to her companions.


	3. Chapter Two: Defence against the Dark Arts Class Meets Elves

_**Chapter Two: Defence against the Dark Arts Class Meets Elves** _

Hermione Granger opened her eyes, a bright stream of light resting across her vision, which made her momentarily blind. She sat up, stretching out the tiredness in her limbs, and looked around, mentally making a list of all the equipment and books she would need for her classes. Hermione yawned, pulling the covers off from around her body, and slipped her legs over the side, trying to prepare herself for her feet hitting the floor, knowing it would be cold. She wasn't prepared enough, gasping at the icy feeling on the bottom of her feet, and tiptoed to the joining bathroom to take a shower before getting ready to meet Harry and Ron in the Common Room.

She turned the shower on, waiting for the water to heat, and she thought about the events of the night before. She wondered how in Merlin's name Dumbledore managed to recruit to Wood-Elves to become Professors, especially for a subject she assumed they could not know anything about. It was evident to her, upon seeing their awed expressions to Dumbledore making the food appear, they seemed to know nothing of the world they were in, and everything was new to them.

Hermione frowned, stripping off her nightclothes and stepping under the hot flow of water, her hair plastering to her head. While she washed, shampooing and conditioning her hair, she thought, with much curiosity, on what the Elves would teach them. Hermione doubted it would be magical defence, but she read in an old tome the Elves were well-learned in the arts of Archery and blades. Especially with daggers, if she was not mistaken, and their skills were legendary. Of course, they were also supposed to be mythical and renowned as heroes of millenniums long past.

Hermione didn't know what to believe now, considering two of them resided in the school. They even had private chambers within the Gryffindor Common Room. Unless the night previous was a dream and she was now waking up to reality.

Hermione sighed, they were strikingly handsome. She could even say they were beautiful, shining with a radiant aura about their pale, flawless skin. Their hair was neat, not a hair out of place, shining like a golden halo in the light of the candles burning high above them. Hermione sighed, remembering the piercing, beautiful pale blue eyes catching her own in a web. Capturing her like he was a spider and she was his prey, and she found it hard to look away, but she felt foolish for thinking such things after.

Hermione sighed again, turning the shower off and grasping for her towel, wrapping it around herself. Hermione had never considered herself pretty, let alone beautiful. She always saw herself as the bushy haired book-worm who just happened to be best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. She was oblivious to any interest the male population of the school showed.

Nope, Hermione never saw it.

She looked into the mirror, wiping away the steam clouding it, and looked at her reflection, scrutinising the pale girl looking back. She realised the only thing she liked about herself was her hazel brown eyes. She sighed, sometimes wishing she could be like the attractive girls who seemed to be born with looks to die for.

Hermione shook her head in denial then, like she always did when these thoughts crossed her mind. She knew if someone appeared out of nowhere telling her they could grant her wish she would decline. To make her like them would ruin her uniqueness. She liked being different from them and every other girl in Hogwarts and refused to be a sheep following the flock, remaining prideful of the fact she was a black-sheep and a teacher's pet.

She nodded to her reflection before walking out of the bathroom where her roommates were waking up, rubbing their eyes and pulling themselves from their warm beds to go for showers themselves. Hermione gathered her school uniform, laying it on the scarlet covers on her bed, and while she got dressed, she continued to think of the night before.

She, Harry, and Ron stayed up late talking about Voldemort and the Horcruxes, as they still needed to find and destroy them. Suspiciously, the two Elves stood in a silent, dark corner of the room, watching them until they went to bed. Hermione watched them from the balcony above the Common Room, while they made their way into their rooms after they left. It was strange, but Hermione opted to shrug it off, thinking it was paranoia which made them suspicious of the Elves. The three agreed not to speak of the Horcruxes in the Common Room again unless it was impossible anywhere else within Hogwarts.

She sighed once more, grabbing her books, spare parchment, quills, and ink wells, placing them into her school bag. She picked up the heavy load, strapping it to her back before making her way out the door. Parvati and Lavender entered the room from the bathroom, making their way to their beds to dress when she left.

Hermione made her way down the stairs, dumping her bag on the couch, and took a seat, waiting for Harry and Ron to emerge from their pit. Hermione looked up when a figure emerged from a room behind her, the gentle squeaking of the hinges being the only sign of this, and she turned to look at the person.

Hermione noticed it was one of the Elves who arrived the night before, and her idea of the events of the evening before being only a dream flew out the window. He smiled, walking over to stand next to the couch.

Hermione smiled back at him. 'Hello, Professor,' she greeted with a respectful nod of her head to him.

The Elf smiled. 'My companion and I are uncomfortable with the title of "Professor". In class this day, he and I will stress you call us by our given names. I am Haldir, Miss Granger,' he told her with a grin Hermione found to be heart-melting.

Hermione felt shocked at these words, struggling to grasp the concept of having to call Professors by their given names. It just wasn't done. Hermione felt it was best not to irritate an Elf if she could help it though, and instead wondered how he knew her name. 'How do you know my name?' she asked him curiously because she didn't remember giving it to him, knowing this was their first exchange.

Haldir smiled, but he wasn't the one who answered, 'We are aware of many things,' came another voice, and Hermione turned to the newcomer, looking into those piercing pale blue eyes again. The Elf tilted his head, stopping next to Haldir and bowing his head. 'I am Legolas,' he told her, and Hermione couldn't help whisper his name, letting it roll along her tongue.

'Hermione or Miss Granger considering you are a Professor,' Hermione answered.

Legolas' lips twitched. 'Pleasure, Hermione,' he whispered, and with a glance to Haldir, the two walked away out of the room. They disappeared before she even had a chance to blink or form a coherent sentence in her mind, let alone in her normal speech.

Harry and Ron decided to stumble down the boy's stairs still rubbing their eyes and dragging their feet. Hermione stood, grabbing her bag. 'Morning,' she muttered to them.

Harry and Ron stopped, both squinting at her through bleary eyes. 'Morning Hermione,' they said in unison.

Hermione rolled her eyes, turning and leading them out of the Common Room. They walked through the halls and down some stairs into the next hallway leading to the moving stairs. Harry and Ron, who both woke up a bit while walking, were now in a deep discussion about Quidditch which Hermione tuned out. They reached the moving staircases, taking one on the left which led them to the third-floor hallway. Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked at it with curiosity. 'What do you think is there now?' Harry asked them.

Hermione shrugged, grabbing their arms and leading them away from it to the next moving staircase. 'Nothing which concerns us,' she told them, stepping on the stairs.

They grabbed the rails to avoid falling from the sudden movement, and they followed Hermione into the second-floor hallway leading to a large beautiful marble staircase descending into the Entrance Hall. Ron looked around when the Slytherin's made their appearance from the dark dungeons, and he growled. 'Oh, good. Malfoy and his dogs,' he muttered to them, and they glared at the blonde leader of the Slytherin's as well.

'Let's just ignore him, shall we?' Hermione said, pulling them into the Great Hall which was already full of students laughing, talking, and joking about inconsequential things. The main subject focused on the two Elves, and they wondered what they were going to teach them, or what kind of Professor's they'll be. The Golden Trio were also curious about what they would teach them while taking their seats at the Gryffindor Table.

'So, what do you think they're like?' Harry asked, spooning some scrambled eggs onto his plate.

Hermione looked up at them. 'They seem nice,' she answered, looking back at them.

'How do you know?' Ron asked curiously.

'I met them before you came down, and they introduced themselves to me. They don't want us to refer to them as Professors. We're to call them by their first names,' Hermione explained, taking a bite of her toast.

'So, what are their names?' Harry asked, scooping up some eggs onto his fork.

'The one on the left of Dumbledore is Haldir, and the other is Legolas,' she answered, looking up at them.

The two boys looked up at the staff table before lapsing into a short silence while eating their breakfast. Ron looked up after a short time, glancing at them. 'So, what class do we have first?' he asked Hermione more than Harry.

'Potions,' Harry answered with disgust.

'Oh joy,' Ron muttered, stabbing a sausage on his plate with his fork while envisioning it to be Snape's face. He took a bite of it, looking up at the greasy haired Professor who was talking to Legolas. 'A beautiful morning with Snape,' he muttered.

Hermione smiled. 'It won't be so bad if you pay attention and stop making smart arse comments under your breath. Snape always hears them,' she told him with a sarcastic smile.

Ron returned it. 'I don't make comments under my breath.'

Hermione laughed. 'Oh? Do you realise our Potions class takes place in a dungeon which echoes? You may as well scream them from the top of your voice. You should know by now that nothing gets past Snape,' she told him firmly, checking her watch. 'And speaking of class, if we don't leave now we'll be late,' she told them, picking up her bag and shouldering it. She walked out of the Great Hall, not turning to see if they were following or not.

oOoOo

From the staff table, Legolas sighed in boredom while Severus spoke to him. 'So, what do you know of Potions?' he asked curiously.

Legolas looked at him. 'It depends on what Potions you are speaking of,' he answered, taking a small bite of Lembas Bread which Dumbledore had provided some for them until they got used to the food of modern times.

'True. Do you know what the Amortentia Potion is?' Snape asked him.

Legolas' lips twitched. 'A powerful love potion, if I am not mistaken,' he answered, looking down at where Hermione was sitting with her two friends.

Snape almost dropped his fork. 'That's right,' he said in confusion, and he decided to go for something a little more challenging, which was also a potion Granger didn't know about. 'How about the Cerise Lazier Geris Potion?' he asked, taking a bite of his toast and looking at the Elf.

Legolas turned to him. 'That is a very ancient and powerful potion indeed,' he answered.

Snape spat out his tea in surprise and looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. 'Do you know what it is?' he asked, wiping up his spilt tea.

Legolas' lips twitched again. 'If not made correctly the concoction explodes, causing the maker to lose their memory temporarily, or, in worse scenarios, permanently. If the potion is made properly, the consumer will have temporary godlike powers, and it also gives them everything they have always dreamed of having. It is terrible, but great, and is also illegal if I am not misguided,' he answered, taking a sip of water.

Snape stared at him in shock. 'How do you know that?' he asked in awe.

Legolas smiled, but he didn't answer and watched Hermione walk out of the Great Hall, her two companions trailing behind her. He spent most of the night looking through the workbooks Dumbledore provided him, and Potions happened to interest him more than the others. He finished the book, committing it all to memory.

He turned in his seat, looking out the window at the sun. 'We should get to class,' he said quietly before standing. He made his way out of the Great Hall, followed by Haldir, leaving a shocked and bemused Snape in his wake.

oOoOo

'That was the most horrible Potions lesson we have ever had,' Harry muttered, leading Hermione and Ron down the corridor.

Hermione smiled. 'At least we didn't lose many points this time. Ron concentrated for once,' she said, grinning at Ron who blushed.

'So, what do we have now?' Ron asked her, changing the subject.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. 'Defence Against the Dark Arts if I am not mistaken, which I'm sure will be quite an interesting lesson. I wonder what they'll teach us,' she said to them thoughtfully.

'I hope they teach us how to use daggers! I heard they have some skill with them,' Ron said in excitement, pretending to hold blades, and swinging his arms around causing Harry to laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics. 'They won't show us how to use actual weapons, Ronald. Dumbledore wouldn't allow it,' Hermione said in a bored tone while leading them into the DADA classroom.

Hermione noticed the Elves didn’t seem to be present yet, and she took her seat between Harry and Ron to wait for them to begin. The rest of the students filed in and the Golden Trio groaned when the Slytherin's entered indicating this class was to going to be with them.

Malfoy sneered at them. 'Why so glum? You should be grateful you are getting to sit within my vicinity,' he said, passing them and taking a seat near the front, surprising the three Gryffindors.

'Who would want to?' Ron asked casually, getting his book out of his bag.

Draco smirked. 'Everyone Weasel, especially you,' he said, and his friends laughed.

Ron tapped a finger to his chin. 'No, I don't think I would even if I was rich,' he answered, opening his inkwell.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in confusion because Ron wasn't rising to whatever Draco was saying. Draco looked at him with a frown. 'Well, you're not rich are you, Weaselby? Don't you and your pathetic excuse for a family live in the same room?' he asked snidely, and his friends laughed again.

Ron turned, looking at him angrily, which almost caused Harry and Hermione to reach out and grab him. They paused in shock, seeing he was calm. 'I may not be rich, Malfoy, and my family do not live in one room. Let me ask you this; do your Mother and Father even love you?" he posed in a serious tone which made the entire class go completely silent. Draco opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, unable to answer, and Ron raised his eyebrows. 'I didn't think so,' he said, turning to face the front of the class.

Hermione leaned towards him. 'Ron, that was a low blow,' she whispered, looking over at the stunned Slytherin.

Ron frowned. 'After everything he has said and done to us in the past, that was not a low blow, Hermione. Maybe now he'll think about his misfortunes and not bring up other peoples to make himself feel better,' he muttered, opening his book and writing the date at the top.

Hermione shook her head, looking at Harry who raised his hands up in defence. 'Don't look at me, I'm not getting involved,' he said, and Hermione shook her head again, opening her book.

Haldir and Legolas chose that time to enter, walking gracefully to the front of the room. 'Good morning, children,' Haldir said, and the class said the greeting back only excluding "children", and putting in "Professors" instead. 'There will be none of this Professor title in this classroom or anywhere else in this castle,' Haldir told them, clasping his hands behind his back.

Legolas looked around at them all. 'We wish for you to call us by our given names; my name is Legolas, and my companions name is Haldir. We will not accept anything else from anyone, is that understood?' he asked them, gazing around at them piercingly.

'Yes,' they all answered.

'Good,' Haldir said, looking at them all. 'We have thoroughly read the assigned book for the year, and we have decided not to go with it. Please, put your books away,' he said. With hushed whispers from the students, they placed their books back in their bags.

Hermione raised her hand, and Haldir nodded to her. 'If we are not going to be using our books, then what are you going to teach us?' she asked, and the class murmured in agreement to this question.

Legolas' lips twitched when he looked at her. 'We will teach you defence. Only, it will be for situations forcing you into hand-to-hand combat where you cannot use Magic to protect yourselves. Also, do not misunderstand we are here to teach you how to use shields. We are going to teach you how to defend yourselves with weapons and today we start with daggers,' he told them, and the class once again fell into whispers.

Ron nudged Hermione. 'Not going to be teaching us with weapons, huh?' he said, exchanging an excited grin with Harry while Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Today will not be a practical lesson. Legolas and I will show you how to use your daggers in defence if need be,' Haldir told them, and the class became attentive. Legolas unsheathed his blades, spinning them skilfully in his hands before getting into a fighting position. Haldir notched an arrow to his bow, turning to the class. 'This demonstration will show you what to do if an arrow, a knife, or any other weapon is thrown at you,' Haldir explained, drawing the string back to his mouth, and releasing it towards Legolas.

Hermione gasped, covering her eyes while the rest of the class watched with eager anticipation. Legolas crisscrossed his daggers quickly, and the arrow fell to the ground in pieces. 'Dangerous. Few can achieve the skill the first time they try it,' Legolas said, spinning his daggers and sheathing them again. 'It takes practice. We will safely teach you this manoeuvre, and not in the dangerous manner we just demonstrated,' he explained, and the class cheered.


	4. Chapter Three: A Reminder from Long Ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Lord of the Rings, and they remain the property of their respective authors. However, I do own the plot and any additional characters I, myself, add in :)

_**Chapter Three: A Reminder from Long Ago** _

After class, everyone scattered to their next classes all talking excitedly about what they learned. The two Elves were now their favourite teachers or something of the like, and Hermione rolled her eyes, passing by Parvati and Lavender who she could hear talking to Padma about the class and the Elves. Padma, it seemed, had not had the class yet, but she was one of the many girls who took to fainting, sighing, or declaring their undying love for the two Elves, which had them both quite amused. For Hermione, this annoyed the hell out of her.

Harry and Ron slowed their walk, discussing what the Elves opted to teach them, and this made Hermione growl when she slowed down to keep pace with them. Now, she could hear the ensuing conversation the gossip girls of Hogwarts were having perfectly, and it sickened her.

Hermione glanced over at the three girls, seeing Parvati bouncing on the balls of her feet, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. 'Oh my gosh, they were brilliant, and they are gorgeous! I mean who wouldn't drop to their knees in worship of them?' she was saying quickly, and rather dramatically much to Hermione's disgust.

'Oh Merlin, I know. I have seen them around. What did they teach you guys?' Padma asked, excitement building within her voice.

'They showed us how to use daggers, but it was only a demonstration. That doesn't matter though, it was much better watching them than doing it ourselves and having to concentrate,' Lavender answered, her eyes taking on a dreamy look, and Hermione rolled her own in annoyance.

'I know. I mean if I had to concentrate I think I would have failed miserably. It is impossible to focus when there are good-looking guys in the room. I mean it's a known fact, right?' Parvati asked, looking at her sister and friend.

'Well, yes. I mean I don't know anyone who could focus,' Lavender answered, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

'I know someone,' Parvati said, lowering her voice.

'Who?' Padma asked in shock.

'Hermione Granger, who else? She is like the only girl who hasn't gone all weak in the knees since they arrived. In fact, I think she's only pushed herself into her work more. She is such a hopeless case,' Parvati answered, sighing dramatically.

Hermione temper flared at these words, but Parvati continued, 'She has always been a strange one. I mean there's no denying she is gorgeous, and she has a killer body, but apart from the Yule Ball, has she ever actually flaunted the fact?' she asked her companions.

'You're right. I wonder if Hermione will ever actually stop with her whole bookworm thing and just totally have fun for once. Poor girl is going to be stuck shadowing Harry and Ron for the rest of her life if she doesn't crack before then,' Lavender answered, and looked over at them, missing the searing glare Hermione shot back.

'I think it's a bit late for that, Lav. It seems she cracked last year, remember? The way she attacked Draco Malfoy was so weird. I mean, he didn't even say anything to her, and she just flipped or something. She didn't even use her wand; she just assaulted the poor boy. Don't get me wrong, Malfoy is a bastard, but there was no need for such violence from her,' Padma told them.

Hermione's eyes widened when she heard this. Everyone thought she was crazy because of one incident when Malfoy shot a discreet jinx at her which was the reason she attacked him. Also, she was angry due to other things, and she hadn't slept well the night before due to her worry about Harry. He had another dream, so her spirits were already dampened. Plus, she did go for her wand, but she couldn't pull it out of her pocket, so she did the next best thing and jumped the guy for being a complete prat.

'Oh well, she doesn't matter anyway. I mean, I feel sorry for Harry and Ron sometimes. It's like they put up with her like they feel sorry for her or something. I mean, they can't like her, can they?' Lavender asked them, giving Hermione a look of disgust. The two girls had never gotten along because Lavender had always had a thing for Ron but blamed Hermione for the fact he didn't seem interested.

Hermione growled, turning to walk over to them, but Harry and Ron quickly grabbed her arms and dragged her down the hall away from them. 'Get off me! Did you hear what they were saying about me? I'm going to kill them!' Hermione was shouting, causing people to look at her.

'We heard, Hermione, but ignore it. We know it's not true and you should be aware we don't think of you that way,' Harry said, spinning her around to face him. 'Don't believe everything you hear, Hermione. They're just jealous is all,' he told her, pulling her into a hug.

Hermione shrugged him off, looking back at the three girls, but something caught her attention, and she looked at an alcove to her left to see Legolas watching her. She couldn't tear her gaze from his, and Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, but when she opened them again, he was gone. She frowned, squinting into the darkness while allowing herself to be pulled through the throng of students by Harry and Ron. They headed to their next class which was Transfiguration.

oOoOo

Haldir watched the students leaving the class before turning to Legolas who had a small frown upon his brow. 'What is troubling you?' he asked.

Legolas seemed to shake out of his thoughts, looking up at him. He sighed, watching the last three students head towards the door. His gaze remained on the middle one who was the focus of almost every thought process he had since arriving at Hogwarts the night before and was unclear why. It was irritating him. The first time he had seen her was at dinner the night before, and he had only spoken with her that morning. He knew nothing about her apart from the fact she was brilliant and a great person to teach.

Legolas snapped out of his thoughts once more, looking up at the curious Haldir who was still waiting for an answer from him and thought it would be best to answer before Haldir became impatient. 'It is nothing. I have had many things trouble me in the past, but this is of no consequence. I was only thinking of how we should proceed with our next lesson,' he lied and looked towards the door to find it empty of the three students.

Haldir followed his line of sight, clicking his tongue upon figuring out what he thought was getting to him. 'Do not worry, Legolas. Their protection comes before teaching, and we will follow through with what Dumbledore wants. We will continue to watch them from afar, but we cannot become close to them,' Haldir told him, and Legolas looked up with a frown at his last words. 'You are curious about the girl, Hermione, if I am not mistaken. Do not let it cloud your judgement,' Haldir warned him, gathering his things to leave the room, but turned back to Legolas before leaving. 'We cannot afford to become close to them in the event something happens to them we did not foresee. At one time, Elves were well acquainted with Men, but these days are proving to be very different. I have yet to find a reason to trust the Men of today, and I see little reason to stay long. I am yet to discover something here which will give me cause to prolong my inevitable fading.' With that he turned, leaving the room.

Legolas closed his eyes in thought; Haldir was right as usual, though his reasons did little to comfort Legolas’ uncontrollable emotions. It wasn’t so much he cared much for the two boys, Harry, and Ronald, but the girl, Hermione, was somehow familiar to him. It was strange, but she reminded him of the Lady Arwen of Rivendell from her intelligence right down to her looks.

Legolas closed his eyes, his thoughts drifting to Arwen and the last time he saw her when she left for Lothlórien after Aragorn died. He was tempted to go with her but left her to mourn in silence while she faded. He didn't think he could have bared to see her then; it would have torn him apart. He loved her after all, though her heart belonged to Aragorn, and he would never have come between them. He always had, in all the time he had known him, viewed Aragorn as his brother, and he would never have thought to hurt Arwen.

He shook his head, clearing the thoughts away. That was a long time ago indeed, and the emotional wounds he received had healed. He, once again, decided to leave his memories in the past where they belonged. He would always remember them until the day he faded, but his love for Arwen had waned considerably. Then he met Hermione, and whatever feelings he had for Arwen seemed to draw him to the girl, but for what reason he knew not.

He gathered his daggers and other equipment, strapping them to his person before making his way out of the silent classroom. The students in the hall startled him, having never been too fond of large crowds of people. He stealthily flattened himself against the wall, scaling the hall and slipping into an alcove further down to wait for the throngs of individuals to leave for their next classes.

His ears twitched, hearing the giggles of girls, and he looked out at a trio standing off to one wall talking amongst themselves. His lips twitched, realising the centre of their conversation was on Haldir and himself, and he couldn't help listening to what they were saying. When he did, his eyes found Hermione and her two friends ambling past them. They were discussing the class and, while Legolas listened, he couldn't help letting a tiny smile flicker onto his lips at their praise. It disappeared when he tuned back into their change of conversation, his eyes narrowing in resentment. They were speaking awfully about Hermione, and he looked at her, seeing her own eyes clouding in anger. She spun to walk over to them, probably to give them a piece of her mind, when her friends pulled her away.

Legolas stared at the three girls petulantly for a moment before his gaze found Hermione again. Harry hugged her, speaking to her in a comforting manner, and when they walked closer to the alcove he was hiding in, he watched Hermione turn to look back at the three girls, but her gaze caught his own, and his lips twitched. She closed her eyes, and Legolas smiled the first genuine smile he had in many years. He moved further back into the shadows, watching her eyes open again and Hermione frowned upon seeing he disappeared. His smile widened when she looked around for him, even scrunching her eyes up to see through the dark, but it was obvious she couldn't see him. He watched her frown deepen, while Harry and Ron led her away.


	5. Chapter Four: Higher Levels and the Wood-Elves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Lord of the Rings, and they remain the property of their respective authors. However, I do own the plot and any additional characters I, myself, add in :)

_**Chapter Four: Higher Levels and the Wood-Elves** _

Hermione walked in a daze, not realising they reached the Transfiguration classroom, or that Harry took her arm, and guided her into the room because she passed it. Harry and Ron spent an agonising five minutes trying to bring the girl back to reality, and it seemed it was not going to happen anytime soon.

While she sat in her daze, Hermione thought of many things, and these included thoughts of a certain blonde Elf who could vanish, which still confused her. How did he do it? Why he was watching her. What drove him to hide within the narrow alcove in the first place? Was it the crowd of students moving through the hallway to their classes? Was it the chatter of said students whose topic of discussion seemed to be on him and Haldir? Or did he not like crowds? It was evident he was not used to crowds of people. In the Great Hall, they looked uncomfortable while they nibbled on the strange delicacies Dumbledore provided.

Where were they before Dumbledore found them? What were they doing? Were they in seclusion? Was this the reason for their awestruck expressions when wandering the castle? Then there was their lack of knowledge on fashion because they dressed in formal olden day clothing. She saw the awestruck looks they expressed when they looked around the Great Hall at dinner the night they arrived, so it was obvious they knew nothing of Hogwarts. They had probably never heard of the Wizarding World, and Hermione felt sorry for them. Coming to Hogwarts must have been a terrifying milestone for them after being in hiding for a long time.

Wood-Elves... were they not legend?

Hermione remembered a book she found, purely by accident, on all species of Elves, including the House-Elves. The book had many interesting things on the Wood-Elves, which included a message from a script saying when the time came the Elves would travel far to the West to the Undying Realm, Valinor. Why then, were Legolas and Haldir still here? Why did they not go with their kin? Were they banished for some reason? Were they criminals in the eyes of their kin? Hermione shuddered at the thought; they seemed too lovely to be criminals.

Over half the book contained chapters of the Wood-Elves with only a small dedicated part on the sweet House-Elves. It was then her mind turned to her revolt to free the enslaved House-Elves, and the idea of recruiting Legolas and Haldir to her cause entered her mind. Being Elves, they would hopefully understand the horrible slavery of House-Elves, which was disgusting and disgraceful. With their help, she would recruit a lot of people. However, these people would most likely be the female population of Hogwarts only joining because they did, and it would give them more reason to be around them.

Maybe recruiting the Elves was not such a good idea.

The last thing she needed was the Gossip trio to join. She would not be able to handle the incessant squeals and drool.

Nope... she would rather die than spend any more time in their vicinity than she already did.

Unfortunately, they were in all her classes except for two which they were either too stupid or too naive to succeed in. Thankfully, they also happened to be Hermione's two favourite classes, and this thought lightened her spirits at knowing she would not have to deal with them. They were, of course, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy with Transfiguration following as her third favourite class.

Speaking of Transfiguration, Hermione snapped out of her trance to find both Harry and Ron waving their hands in front of her face. She slapped them away irritably.

'She has returned!' Ron said dramatically.

'So, which planet were you on this time?' Harry asked a little amused, and Ron let out a small chuckle.

Hermione stared at him. 'Huh?'

Ron and Harry gaped at her. 'Hey, we already have a stupid person in the trio, and that's Ron-' Harry began.

'Yeah!' Ron put in.

'-and that's not you. You're the intelligent one, remember?' Harry told her with a hypothetical question, and Hermione nodded distractedly.

Ron finally caught on. 'Hey! I am not stupid!' he shouted, and most of the class turned to see the commotion.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. 'Could have fooled me!' they said in unison and burst into laughter because most of the class chanted the same thing with them.

Ron turned a brilliant shade of red which put his hair to shame and mumbled something incoherent. Hermione strained her ears to hear it, but even then, it was to no avail.

McGonagall made her appearance before them from a door on the back wall of the classroom, hidden by a tapestry showing a beautiful landscape with the sun setting on the horizon. Her entrance instantly shushed the chattering class, and she clasped her hands in front of her. 'Good morning, class!' she said to them in her Scottish brogue, and upon receiving a greeting of the same back, she continued, 'Today we are advancing to a new step having completed our last chapter which was transfiguring a red rose into a dove. Now, the homework I assigned to you will get handed back to you at the end of class, and I must say I am proud of most of you in your success in completing it. There are the select few who did not do so well,' she finished, her eyes lingering for a moment on Lavender before moving to Ron. She looked back at the class. 'Today, I will be demonstrating how to transfigure a rabbit into a lamp-'

'Professor, that's NEWT level Transfiguration. Did you not say at the start of term our NEWT classes were on hold until next term because we were in dire need of catching up with our last year's work we never completed on time?' Hermione asked a little shocked, but she was also excited at the prospect of learning NEWT level spells and doing this level of homework. Of course, her question did not apply to her because she had all her work completed on time and handed in without a hitch. Most of the students in her class were another matter.

'I did, Miss Granger, but Professor Dumbledore stated there would be no time. Your NEWT classes will be of great importance this year. Now, I must warn you it will not be easy. The level of NEWT's you will be doing will be what you should learn next year rather than this year,' she explained, and Hermione put up her hand causing most of the class to roll their eyes.

McGonagall gestured for Hermione to speak, 'So, we are to learn seventh-year level NEWT's, Professor? No offence to Professor Dumbledore, and I have no doubt he has made the right decision, but is it a wise one considering some are still needing to catch up on their OWL levels from last year? Would it be right for us to miss out an entire year of education in missing sixth-year NEWT classes especially since we should be preparing for the war?' Hermione asked curiously, and at her questions, many of the class nodded their heads considering Hermione made valid points.

This also caused panic to rise in the students at the mention of the upcoming war, and they looked at McGonagall with fear in their eyes, anticipating her answer to be a cushioned lie so their minds could be at peace.

None of them, not one, wanted to hear about the war and would all have preferred blissful ignorance.

McGonagall let out a sigh. 'I thought the same thing when the Headmaster set out our lesson plans. The upcoming war is why he has pushed this class and the others to a higher level. Take Defence Against the Dark Arts for example. If this were a typical year, Legolas and Haldir would have had to leave for teaching you how to use actual weapons because anyone could get hurt if someone is careless. Also, I believe Professor Snape has changed his lesson plan in Potions and has started teaching you how to brew healing potions. All the teachers have stepped up their lessons to higher NEWT's, but I assure you help will be there if you need it,' she finished, looking around at all their confused and fearful expressions.

Hermione frowned, her thirst for knowledge not quenched yet, and McGonagall called upon her to speak again, 'Professor, can you tell us anything about Wood-Elves? Why are there two in Hogwarts?' Hermione asked, and the rest of the class looked at McGonagall in curiosity.

McGonagall clasped her hands in front of her and sighed. 'I cannot tell you why Legolas and Haldir are here for I do not know the answer myself yet. I can say they are here to help. As for your other question, all I know is the Wood-Elves passed into legend some millennia ago, and they travelled to a mythical place called the Undying Lands to join with their kin. They are creatures of the Woodland Realm and are highly respected when told of in old fairy tales and legends. Few scrolls and scriptures date back to their times which wizard archaeologists have in their possession. Others are in museums, written in the ancient Elvish script which has yet to be translated. There is one on Elvish Runes in a Museum in London which many an archaeologist has failed to decipher. I don't know much else, except there was a rumour about Rowena Ravenclaw being of the Elven folk, but as I said it was a rumour. The Elves were well before her, or our time,' McGonagall finished, and the class erupted into shocked whispers at the newfound rumour.

Hermione shook her head. 'That is not entirely accurate though. I found a book which stated there were wizards around the time of the Elves. They were known as the Istari and wielded staffs rather than wands. They, too, went to the Undying Lands, or so I read,' she advised, which had the class erupting once more into hushed whispers of this revelation.

'There is no proof of that, Miss Granger,' McGonagall told her causing the class to quieten once more. 'Now, if you don't mind, I would like to begin the lesson now,' she said sternly, and the class nodded, including Hermione whose thirst for knowledge was quenched, for now.

McGonagall took out her wand, and picked up a box, placing it on her desk. She opened the lid, and lifted a cute white rabbit out of it, placing it gently on the oak surface. 'Now, the wand movement is smooth with a sharp swish to the left, and then tap the rabbit gently on the head while saying the incantation "Laevimiae". I will demonstrate, and then I will have you all collect a rabbit each and attempt it yourself. I am aware there will likely be no one who will get this on the first try,' she explained, stepping up behind her desk. She performed the wand movement, saying, 'Laevimiae,' and tapped the rabbit on the head. It turned into a beautifully ornamented golden lamp; the base was earthenware with colourful flowers decorating it all the way around. The class gasped in wonder at the beautiful lamp before getting up and collecting their rabbits and returning to their desks to try it themselves.

A soft chatter broke out amongst the students while they attempted to turn their rabbits into lamps with little success. Hermione managed to get a clear lamp on her fifth try with praise and fifteen points to Gryffindor for her efforts. The only other person to get the same effect was Draco who also received points and a little less recognition than Hermione. Harry managed to turn his rabbit into the shape of a lamp; it had ears, and its nose twitched, the whiskers moving furiously causing most of the class to laugh. Even McGonagall cracked a small smile at the strange sight. Ron was not as lucky, but he did succeed in turning his rabbit's fluffy tail into a cable with a plug at the end. Harry and some others laughed at it, but Hermione was not amused this time.

McGonagall shushed the class, moving back to the front of the room from where she was wandering about the classroom helping and checking the students' progress. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, a sharp knock at the door interrupted her, and Snape entered, stopping just in the classroom. He looked over at Harry's failed attempt at his lamp, raising an eyebrow, before looking at McGonagall who was waiting for him to speak. 'Professor Dumbledore wishes to see the Golden Trio,' Snape drawled, causing many in the class to break into muffled laughter at his given name for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. '"The Golden Trio", Severus?' she asked, not bothering to hide her amusement by his use of the title he bestowed upon them.

Snape glowered at his slip-up. 'Mr Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr Weasley are to go and see the Headmaster immediately,' he corrected himself.

'Very well,' McGonagall answered, turning to the three in question. 'Pack up your belongings and go with Professor Snape,' she told them, and they did as she said, making their way over to Snape.

They followed him out into the hall and towards Dumbledore’s office. While they walked, Harry and Ron talked about what Dumbledore could want them for, and Hermione wondered the same thing. They were so busy talking they hadn’t realised they reached the Stone Gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's Office, and Snape was muttering the password. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Snape onto the moving staircase, taking them up to large double doors made from oak wood. Snape knocked three times before leading them in.


	6. Chapter Five: Delayed Satisfaction; Answers Forthcoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Lord of the Rings, and they remain the property of their respective authors. However, I do own the plot and any additional characters I, myself, add in :)

**_ Chapter Five: Delayed Satisfaction; Answers Forthcoming _ **

Snape opened the door, revealing the circular office belonging to the Headmaster, but it was not as empty as they thought it would be. They believed this meeting was for the three of them only, and they looked at the many Order members talking amongst themselves or standing on their own in Mad-Eye Moody's case. When they continued to the front of the office, they were curious to see Haldir and Legolas standing on either side of Dumbledore's chair, silently observing the people and their surroundings.

The trio made their way up to Dumbledore's desk while the occupants of the room quietly watched them. They felt like they were walking in a courtroom where Dumbledore was the Judge, and the rest were the Jury waiting to give their final judgement. It was scary, and they didn't know why.

They reached the desk, and Dumbledore smiled at them. 'Good afternoon,' he greeted them while they shifted uneasily.

'You wanted to see us, sir?' Harry asked him.

'That I did, Harry. As you have not done so yet, let me formally introduce you to Masters Legolas and Haldir,' he said, gesturing to the Elves, and they nodded their heads in greeting to them.

Legolas locked his eyes with Hermione for a moment before looking away, and she shook herself out of the dazed feeling his gaze caused. She looked at Dumbledore intently with no intention of becoming lost in Legolas’ eyes again.

'What is it you want us for?' Hermione asked curiously.

'There are many reasons why I have called the three of you and the members of the Order here today. It is mainly due to rising matters concerning Lord Voldemort,' Dumbledore told the room, and a collective wave of shudders and gasps circulated the room from the occupants who were still afraid of the name. Dumbledore looked around at everyone before looking at Harry. 'I believe it is time to tell you everything rather than snippets of information. We kept information from you for reasons which, I thought, would keep you safe. In these dark times, I believe no matter what we say, you will always be in danger,' Dumbledore told him.

Harry glared at him. 'It's about bloody time!' He shouted causing Hermione to gasp, amongst others, at his daring to speak to the Headmaster with such disrespect. Ron clapped a hand to his friend's shoulder to calm him.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly. 'I am not surprised by your anger, nor am I going to punish you for it for I rightly deserve everything you throw at me. I was a fool for keeping valuable information from you. There are things which could have spared you the pain and grief you did not need to suffer through. I will not apologise because I believe such a thing would not be enough, nor do I think I deserve any forgiveness you would offer to me. All I can guarantee is you will know everything about Voldemort, the actions of the Order, and anything else you wish to know,' Dumbledore finished, and the occupants of the room spoke in hushed whispers regarding this revelation.

Harry, for his part, was a little taken aback at the sincerity in which Dumbledore talked to him. Harry felt relief knowing he could ask anything he wanted without worrying about someone saying he was better off knowing, or they couldn't disclose certain information to him. Harry felt relieved, but also scared. All the questions he wanted to ask flew from his mind, leaving him unable to find an answer to what Dumbledore offered him. He just nodded in response, receiving a nod in return along with a small smile, and a twinkle in the eyes.

'Is this wise, Albus?' Moody asked from his corner where he had remained silent. He pushed off the wall as all eyes turned to him. 'What if he asks us questions we cannot answer, or are hesitant to answer because it may be worse for him to know rather than beneficial?' he asked in his gruff voice.

Harry turned, glaring at him while Dumbledore answered, 'He will know everything whether it is beneficial or not. Harry deserves, more than any of us, to know what is going on outside Hogwarts' borders while he is, thankfully, safe inside them. He can then prepare better for the inevitable war which could strike us at any point,' he explained firmly, and Moody nodded reluctantly, leaning back up against the wall with a frown upon his brow.

Harry glanced at the Elves for a moment before looking at Dumbledore. 'So, what's going on?' he asked curiously.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to answer, but McGonagall entered the room, interrupting him. 'I apologise for interrupting,' she said, closing the door, and making her way further into the chamber.

'No apologies needed, Minerva. You are just in time, in fact. I was about to relay to Mr Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr Weasley of our plans for this year, and I will also communicate Voldemort's recent actions,' he told her while shudders circled the room once again at the name Dumbledore was trying to get them all to speak themselves with no fear.

'Very well, please continue,' McGonagall answered, somewhat bitterly, and Harry could only assume she was one of the many against him knowing everything. It took everything in him not to turn and glare at her.

Dumbledore smiled in thanks before turning back to the trio. 'I think it would be better for the three of you to ask any questions you want to know and my companions and I will answer. How does that sound to you?' he asked, looking at them in turn.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded, each thinking of what questions to ask first. Ron, surprisingly, was the first to speak, 'What is the plan for this year you mentioned?' he asked curiously.

Dumbledore steepled his hands, looking at them over the top of his half-moon spectacles with wise, twinkling eyes. 'Before I answer your question, I would like to know something,' he said, and the three of them nodded. 'When you formed the DA last year, was this because the information needed to pass your exams was kept from you? And you needed to teach yourselves the necessary spells and information to pass your exams?' he asked.

'Yes. Umbridge didn't teach us the magical aspects of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and we were also taught very little theory. To be honest, she usually told us about her degrees and the new laws she set for Hogwarts. Or she would place us in detention for so much as whispering,' Hermione answered bitterly, remembering the horrible toad-like woman who taught them the year prior, and the treatment she bestowed on them.

'I must apologise for all you suffered last year, but it is thankfully in the past. It will not, under any circumstances, be happening again anytime soon. Not while I am the Headmaster of this school,' Dumbledore said with absolute seriousness, and the trio thanked Merlin he was their Headmaster. The wise old man smiled, looking at the three of them before addressing Hermione directly, 'Thank you for your honest answer, Miss Granger,' he said with a smile to her which she returned instantly. 'Well, I have spoken amongst the various members of the Order and the Professors about it, and we have agreed we wish for you to start the DA back up this year, and follow on to next year. I believe many of your classmates will be quite jubilant in discovering it will start back up once more. I want you three to lead it like you did last year,' Dumbledore concluded with a smile.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchanged surprised, but excited glances. 'It was only Harry and Hermione who led the DA last year, Professor. I only helped with demonstrations,' Ron informed him.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, smiling at the redhead. 'Well, this will need to change. I want all three of you leading it this year. I must stress all houses from the fourth year up can attend if they so wish it,' Dumbledore told them to the shock and dismay of the three.

'But that means-' Ron started, but Hermione cut him off.

'You cannot be serious, Professor! The Slytherin's have most likely allied themselves with Voldemort! They would tell him of what we are doing!' she shouted at him, her eyes widened in anger and disbelief.

'That is a serious accusation, Miss Granger,' came the deep, silky voice of Snape who stepped forward. Hermione turned to him with narrowed eyes while he looked down his pointed nose at her. 'If you have no proof, I suggest holding your tongue or thinking first before speaking in the future,' he warned her.

Hermione's eyes narrowed a little more before she took a deep breath, and calmed herself down. 'I'm sorry, sir,' she whispered.

'I trust it will not happen again,' he told her sternly before turning to Dumbledore. 'Please continue, Headmaster,' he said, walking back to stand next to Fawkes' perch near the window.

'Thank you, Severus. Professor Snape is correct in what he said, Miss Granger. You must be careful when uttering such things. There may be spies listening in,' he told her, looking at her over his spectacles with serious eyes. He smiled then, addressing the three of them, 'On a lighter note, I will now explain the plan for this year,' he informed them, and the trio became more intent, as they wanted to know what was going to be happening to aid the coming war.

'Excuse my butting in, but considering we are all included in the plans for this year, should we answer as a whole rather than by just you, sir?' Remus asked from his perch on a table near the door.

Dumbledore smiled. 'Yes, I think it would be best. We can do this after I have explained what is going to be happening and what the plan is,' he told the werewolf.

Remus nodded. 'Of course,' he answered, smiling at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded back at him, before looking back at the trio. 'We have informed you of the DA coming back into action. Though, I failed to mention I will be stationing Order members to help you. They will teach you strategies and spells they have learned, and they will teach you fighting techniques used by Auror's. Alastor has also agreed to show you things the Chekov Garde have learned if I am not mistaken,' he told them with a smile, and Hermione's eyes widened.

'You have not been misinformed, Albus,' Moody stated. Dumbledore nodded to him.

'The Chekov Garde?' Hermione asked in awe, staring at Dumbledore in disbelief.

'Who are they?' Ron asked, wondering why Hermione was so excited and shocked at the same time.

Hermione turned to him in disbelief. 'Your Father works at the Ministry, and he has never told you about the Chekov Garde?' she asked, and Ron shook his head in confusion. 'They are only the highest-ranking officers in the Ministry's forces. They are so powerful one could take out fifty Death Eaters alone and in minutes. They fight with hand-to-hand combat weapons along with their wands. Their arms are imbued with magical stones allowing them to have abilities beyond normal humans, such as heightened speed and reflexes,' she explained, her eyes wide and twinkling with the gleam she always got in them whenever she got the chance to tell someone something of her vast knowledge.

'Whoa,' Harry and Ron said in unison.

Hermione snapped out of her teaching mode and looked at them. 'You listened to me?' she asked in surprise.

'Of course, we heard! We always listen to you, even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes,' Ron informed her. Hermione smiled at him, and he turned bright red, looking down in embarrassment.

Hermione, not paying attention to the embarrassment Ron was suffering, turned back to Dumbledore. 'When are they going to teach us?' she asked, her excitement and love of learning growing.

Dumbledore chuckled at her enthusiasm. 'We will explain shortly, once I have continued my explanation,' he told her causing her to look a little put out, but she nodded upon knowing she would still find out nonetheless.

'May I add something in also?' came Haldir's soft, silky voice, and all eyes turned to him.

'Please do. Your opinions and ideas are always welcome,' Dumbledore told him.

Haldir nodded his head. 'Legolas and I are rather intrigued by this DA you are speaking of, and desire to know more about it. If it is agreeable with the three of you, we will teach you extra techniques upon our duties as your Professors,' he told them.

'That would be awesome,' Ron put in cheerfully.

Haldir was a little taken back by his use of words while Legolas spoke, 'After careful consideration, we have agreed it would be in your best interest to learn the real reason why we are here and not with our kin. You must be most intrigued by this, and we have agreed to explain after Albus has spoken,' he informed them much to the curiosity and interest of the trio.

'That is reasonable. I think it is safe to assume we would all like to know your story,' McGonagall said, looking at them with interest.

Legolas looked at her, tilting his head. 'Then it is settled,' he told her, and she nodded while the other occupants whispered in hushed tones amongst themselves until Dumbledore quieted them.

'Very well, all will be explained in time. Now, back to the issue at hand. On top of the DA and regular classes you will be attending, I have also seen fit to start a training regime for all those of fourth year and above. This will be voluntary, though. During this time, the students who place their names down will have many choices in what type of training they wish to receive. While other lessons will not be voluntary,' Dumbledore explained.

'For example,' Legolas said, making all eyes turn to him again. 'I will be teaching Archery along with Haldir. Along with the extra lessons in how to efficiently use daggers, which is recommended as an addition. But, it is not a need to know. It is a difficult profession to learn and even harder to master to use to one's advantage,' he explained.

Hermione looked at him. 'So, if I was to choose Archery as the profession I want to learn, I wouldn't necessarily learn how to use daggers, but I will be recommended to do so?' she asked him.

Legolas looked at her. 'That is correct. The reason I recommend it is because there may be a time when you are amid fighting, and you may need to perform hand-to-hand combat if a foe closes the distance between you and him. It is not difficult, but highly inefficient to use Archery if such a thing were to happen. There is also your wand, and you must always use it when needed,' he told her.

'Why would we need to learn how to use weapons? We'll be up against wizards and witches who will use wands,' Ron put in, looking from the Elves to the Headmaster in confusion.

'The Dark Lord's forces train in many aspects, Mr Weasley,' Snape answered, and the trio looked at him. 'Using weapons is part of the training the Death Eaters learn, and they use them on a regular basis. As I will explain more on later, the Dark Lord has recruited many to his side. Some of which are not of a magical background, and they will be using weapons. It would be in your best interest to choose a profession of your particular capability, and use it to your advantage,' he explained, looking at Ron intently causing the redhead to become rather uncomfortable.

'Right... sir,' Ron said, turning away from Snape's piercing black eyes.

Dumbledore sighed. 'Professor Snape is correct, Mr Weasley. There is no telling what Voldemort has in-store for us, and we must train as much as we can before it is too late. It is the reason for this training regime, and I assume you now have the gist of what I am referring to?' he asked them.

Harry and Ron nodded, but Hermione frowned. 'I understand we will be getting training in physical aspects, but what about magical? Will there be extras classes for this as well?' she asked in curiosity.

'Yes, Miss Granger,' McGonagall said, and the trio turned to her. 'There will be lessons in all magical aspects. These classes will be higher levels than what you are learning now, so it will not be easy. These experiences will be challenging, even for you,' she explained, and Hermione nodded in understanding.

Dumbledore smiled. 'Now, that is settled, what else do you wish to know?' he asked them.

'What is going on with Voldemort?' Harry asked him instantly.

Dumbledore sighed, looking him. 'Voldemort's forces are massing, and as we speak more are joining his side. Professor Snape knows the details of what creatures and others Voldemort is recruiting. Professor Snape, if you will,' he said motioning for Snape to speak.

Snape nodded, looking at the trio, shocking them when his eyes and expression softened. 'The Dark Lord's forces are large, and they greatly outnumber our side. They are strong and are gathering for attacks they will make at various places. The Dark Lord wants to confuse us by attacking smaller communities such as Hogsmeade first. His goal is to take over the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts because he wants to take control of the Wizarding world and warp it to his liking,' Snape explained, looking at their shocked expressions.

Harry shook his head, closing his eyes before looking back at Snape. 'What allies does he have?' he asked almost hesitantly.

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop Snape from answering, and Harry started to kick up a fuss before Dumbledore shushed him. 'Before you jump to conclusions that I am not going to allow Professor Snape to explain, I suggest you all sit down before he does. This may come as quite a shock to you,' he told him, and three plush armchairs appeared behind them, and they sat down. Dumbledore turned to Haldir and Legolas. 'You may also want to sit. This may shock you both as well,' he told them.

Haldir shook his head. 'We prefer to stand,' he said.

Dumbledore only nodded with a small sigh, before turning back to Snape. 'Continue, Severus,' he said.

Snape nodded. 'Many have allied with the Dark Lord. As I tell you each one, I will give a short explanation to what they can do,' he explained to them, and at their nod, he continued, 'First off, there are the lower ranks which are the Death Eaters you all know, so you need little explanation for them. Fenrir Greyback is leading the werewolves, but I am not sure what they are doing, and for more information, you should speak to Lupin,' he informed them.

Remus nodded. 'The Werewolves are trying to find others and recruit them to You-Know-Who's side. From what information I have managed to gather, there are also packs of wolves following the Werewolves, but I haven't heard much else,' Remus explained, and the trio nodded, turning back to Snape.

'There are Vampires, and the Dark Lord is inventing a potion to make Magic useless against them. This means weapons will be necessary. A word of caution, Vampires are not merciful creatures and will not hesitate to kill you if the opportunity arises. Do not give them a chance. If you see one, kill it as quickly as you can,' Snape warned, and the trio's eyes widened, and they nodded.

'Speaking of Vampires, we were lucky to recruit many to our side. Can I add if you see two Vampires fighting, leave them to fight? Do not try to help our allied Vampires. Only attempt to fight against the enemy Vampire if they succeed in killing our allied ones,' Tonks told them from next to Remus where she was sitting listening, and they nodded in understanding.

Snape nodded in agreement. 'Very true. Take heed of this information,' he told them, and with a sigh, he continued, 'There is also a group like the Death Eaters, but they are far more powerful. They are like the Chekov Garde and are called the Black Horadrim,' he told them, causing Legolas and Haldir to stiffen at his words, but Snape didn't seem to notice. 'If you are unlucky enough to come face to face with a member of the Black Horadrim then run away as fast as you can from them and dodge their spells. If they cast the Cruciatus Curse on you, it can kill you,' Snape warned them, and they looked back in fear.

Moody pushed away from the wall and spoke, 'It would be in your best interest to let the Chekov Garde handle them while you take care of the regular Death Eaters. Whatever you do, don't try to fight them. It will be a fruitless attempt and will be suicide to boot,' he told them, and they nodded, still looking scared at the thought of knowing they will be around.

'The Dementors are also allied to the Dark Lord,' Snape continued, 'I don't think I need to explain because I am sure you are aware of how foul they are,' he said, and they nodded, their faces grim. Harry shuddered, remembering the effect the Dementors had on him. 'There are also Giants, but thanks to Hagrid we also have Giants on our side so let them take care of them. Thankfully, also due to Hagrid, we have Aragog and the Acromantulas in our favour,' Snape informed them, and Ron shuddered at the thought of spiders running free during the battle even if they were on their side. 'Now, the last was most confusing. I discovered last night at a Death Eater meeting some have joined the Dark Lord while others are still scattered. It seems, as we first thought, Legolas and Haldir are not the only Wood-Elves still around and-'

'What are you speaking of?' Haldir asked him in shock, cutting him off while Legolas looked at him with wide eyes.

'There are Wood-Elves allied to the Dark Lord. He is trying to gather them all to his side, but he has only successfully rallied a hundred or so, while there are hundreds more scattered throughout the world. It is unclear where they came from, but I am not mistaken,' Snape finished.

Haldir and Legolas looked at each other in shock. 'How is it possible?' Haldir asked in bewilderment.

'The Elves sailed to Valinor millennia ago. Are you sure of this?' Legolas asked him.

Dumbledore turned to them. 'Severus speaks the truth. I have people out searching for others to join our cause. I am hoping we reach them before Voldemort does,' he answered.

They looked at each other again in shock and confusion. 'What is going on?' Haldir asked to no one.

Snape turned to them. 'From what I recall they called themselves the Moriquendi Elves or the Dark Elves, but this is all I know. Apparently, it took little encouragement for them to join the Dark Lord,' he explained.

Legolas turned to Haldir. _'What could this mean? What has become of Aman? As far as I was aware, we were the last two Elves still walking this world_ ,' he said to Haldir in Elvish, while the others looked on wondering what they were saying.

_'There is nothing we can do about it for now. We can only wait to see if others join this side, and ask them for ourselves_ ,' Haldir answered to which Legolas nodded.

Snape glanced at them before looking at the others. 'That is all the information I have to give,' he said, and they all took on thoughtful expressions.

Dumbledore sighed. 'Thank you, Severus,' he said, nodding to Snape, before turning to Haldir and Legolas. 'Now, if you wish to tell your story, then please do,' he told them.

They nodded, still shaken at the knowledge there were more Elves out there like them and not knowing why or how. Although they were torn inside, their exterior was calm and collected, stepping forward to tell their story.

'A long-time ago, we travelled to the far west to take the boat to Aman, the Undying Lands. It sailed without us as punishment for a crime we are still unaware of committing,' Haldir started, looking around at everyone. 'We were cursed, and our sentence was to be enshrouded in shadow and walk unnoticed by the world of Men who had no idea we even existed,' he explained.

'We suffered, wishing for nothing more than to fade, but due to our punishment, we could not. We have been walking this ever-changing world for millennia, without leaving the safety and seclusion of the forest. We were not interested in the advancing technology around us. The Valar finally let up on their punishment a week past, and we met Albus in the Forbidden Forest. It was the first time we had spoken to anyone other than each other since our punishment started. It was with curiosity we agreed to take on a proposition from Albus,' Legolas explained, eyeing the trio, but his eyes lingered on Hermione a little longer than the other two.

'What proposition?' Hermione asked.

'We would protect a young Mr Potter and his friends. However, we have a deal with Albus. If we wish to leave to fade then we are free to do so without argument,' Legolas told her, glancing at Dumbledore who nodded in affirmation of this deal. 'We also agreed to take on the position of Defence Professor's while we remain here,' he finished.

There was silence for a while after this until Hermione's curiosity and thirst for knowledge got the better of her. She looked at the Elves questioningly. 'By "fade" what do you mean?' she asked them.

'We would die,' Haldir answered, and Hermione gasped, her eyes darting to Legolas.

Legolas almost smiled at her surprise. 'We have lingered longer than we anticipated, and we are tired. I stand by what I said to Albus upon first meeting him, and if I do not find a reason to stay in this world I will leave and fade if I so wish it. I am weary and want to end my immortality,' he explained to her, and she nodded sadly, looking away.

More silence followed this for a few minutes before Dumbledore cleared his throat. 'I believe this is everything covered for the moment, and I suggest the three of you return to your classes. If I am not mistaken, I think you have Charms next,' he told them with a smile, and the trio nodded, picking up their bags and shouldering them. The rest of the members of the Order also left to continue with what they were doing.

While the trio moved towards the door, Hermione looked back around, her eyes locking with Legolas’ once more. She turned back around, following Harry and Ron down the rotating staircase.


	7. Chapter Six: The Break-Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any additional characters I decide to add in.

**_ Chapter Six: The Break-Out _ **

__Legolas let out a sigh, watching them leave the Headmaster's office, which was not lost on Haldir or Dumbledore, both glancing at the quiet Elf questioningly. Legolas didn't say anything, glancing at Haldir before looking away. He watched the Order Members and teachers leave, talking amongst themselves about the outcome of the meeting.

Soon, it was just the three of them, and Dumbledore looked at the two Elves thoughtfully. 'That must have been trying news for you both to hear. Are you all right?' the old Headmaster asked, frowning at them.

Haldir seemed unaffected by the news, whereas Legolas was the opposite, pacing behind where Haldir was standing in front of Dumbledore's desk. 'I am fine, though I cannot say the same for Legolas,' Haldir answered, turning to his companion. _'What troubles you_?' he asked.

Legolas stopped pacing, taking his place next to Haldir. _'There are more, Haldir. We should have sensed them, but I cannot. They have aligned themselves with the Dark Lord of this time. You ask what troubles are clouding my mind? How are we to protect those children from that many? If all our kin ally themselves, we have no hope in protecting anyone_ ,' Legolas explained, wringing his hands unconsciously.

Haldir looked at him, tilting his head thoughtfully. _'Do not fret_ ,' Haldir answered calmly, and Legolas looked up at him with a frown upon his brow. _'If any of the Elves were to ally, it would be the Moriquendi Elves, the dark ones. The Calaquendi Elves would never ally themselves to evil_ ,' he said, turning back to Dumbledore. 'I beg your leave, Albus. There is much to do,' he told the old Headmaster, receiving a nod in return.

Haldir nodded at Legolas before making his way to the door, but his companion's worried tenor made him pause. _'We do not know them anymore, Haldir. They left us to suffer for a crime we did not know we committed_ ,' he said, and Haldir turned back to look at him. _'Evil may have corrupted them all_ ,' Legolas added, his eyes trained on Haldir's.

Haldir looked away, his eyes saddened. He turned back, his hand on the handle, opening the door before stopping. _'Then let it be so_ ,' he said in a calm voice with determination.

Legolas frowned when the door closed, lowering his head. 'Care to explain?' Came a voice from behind him and Legolas turned to look at Dumbledore. He had forgotten the Headmaster was present in the room. 'It sounds to me like your companion is unhappy with the circumstances,' Dumbledore stated, looking at Legolas questioningly.

Legolas nodded. 'He is not. Haldir was one of those who believed all Elves were good and kind. He even felt the Moriquendi Elves must have redeeming qualities,' he answered, walking over to the window and looking out. 'He is too trusting...' the Elf paused, considering his next words carefully, 'Yet, he does not trust the men of this age,' Legolas finished, watching a snowy white owl fly past the window towards the Quidditch Pitch.

'That is quite understandable,' Dumbledore answered, and Legolas turned to him in confusion. Dumbledore stood, pacing while he elaborated, 'The world you knew has changed and is no longer comfortable. The men you acquainted yourselves with are gone, and we are different from them. I understand it will take a lot for you to trust us.'

Legolas nodded. 'Yes, we are finding it difficult. We know nothing of this time. We never took the time to get to know the technicalities of your age,' he answered. There was a short pause before he spoke once more, turning to Dumbledore, 'I would like to know. I fear Haldir has yet to find a reason for this, and it may take him longer to appreciate this time and era,' he said thoughtfully.

'You need his consent?' Dumbledore asked him in slight shock.

Legolas shook his head. 'Not his consent, just his willingness to take part. Haldir has become like an older brother to me over these long years. We have never separated, except to hunt,' he answered calmly.

'Ah, I see,' Dumbledore answered, stroking Fawkes along his back, and he turned back to the silent, thoughtful Elf. 'How do you like Hogwarts? I have not had the chance to ask,' he asked him curiously.

'It is pleasant. The children are inquisitive, always a good aspect. They are attentive in our class and are curious and willing to learn our ways. The girl, Hermione, has much intelligence, though she seems somewhat withdrawn. Young Harry is also intelligent, though I have noticed he often does not apply himself much. Ronald is an odd one. He has intelligence there, but he does not seem willing to show it, whereas his friends do. Any particular reason for this?' Legolas asked curiously.

Dumbledore tried to keep a straight face when he answered, 'I suppose it depends on what class he is in and what time of day it is. We also know that when Mr Weasley is hungry, his concentration lacks,' Dumbledore answered with a chuckle.

Legolas' mouth twitched. 'Ah, that would explain much. Well we must make sure he is well rested, fed, and watered before class so that he may apply himself more thoroughly,' he answered, earning a chuckle from the old Headmaster, and he walked towards the door. 'If that is all, I will take my leave,' he said, opening the door.

'Farewell Legolas,' Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Legolas turned his head. 'Farewell for now,' he whispered, leaving and closing the door softly behind him.

oOoOo

'Good afternoon, class!' came the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick from where he stood atop his mass of books and a chair to be able to see over his desk.

'Good afternoon, Professor Flitwick!' came the answer from the class while they shuffled about, opening their books and readying their quills and ink.

'Today we are going to learn the Darnia Charm. Can anyone tell me what this is?' the small Professor asked, looking around at the few raised hands. His eyebrows shot up when Neville also put his hand up, and the Slytherin's snickered at this, but Flitwick called upon the shy boy to answer.

Neville lowered his hand, looking around the room nervously before answering, 'It's a Charm to give the caster a feeling of hope for a while,' he said quietly, and Harry and Ron looked on in shock from their seats next to him, and Hermione beamed proudly.

Professor Flitwick smiled. 'Correct Mr Longbottom! Have five points for Gryffindor!' he said ecstatically, looking around once more. 'Now, can anyone tell me who invented this spell and why?' he asked, and only two hands went up this time.

The class gaped while Ron looked around, his hand in the air, from where he was sitting next to Hermione. Ron almost lowered his hand back down, but the surprised Flitwick called upon him to answer. Hermione dropped her hand in bewilderment, staring at Ron, and his ears turned bright red when all eyes turned to him, and he nervously replied, 'Well, sir... Crecia Wishlette invented it in a moment of panic when she couldn't say the Stunning spell. Crecia ended up saying gibberish instead, but the newfound hope helped her to fight off Grindelwald's followers. When the spell wore off, Kent Lokedly killed her while she had her back to him. This spell is now used in dark times to give scared wizard's, witches and, in extreme cases, Muggles a sense of hope. So, they feel there is always going to be a light at the end of the tunnel,' he finished to the applaud of everyone, except the Slytherin's.

'Well done, Mr Weasley! Well done! I think that earns you 10 points for Gryffindor for such a thorough answer!' Professor Flitwick clapped along with the rest of the students who were applauding.

Harry clapped him on the back and Hermione beamed at him proudly. 'I knew you had some brains in you!' she said quietly.

He blushed at her compliment. 'Thanks,' Ron said, and his ears turned so red they rivalled his red hair.

Flitwick called for hush throughout the classroom and, once everyone settled down, he smiled at them all in turn. 'Okay, we are going to practice this spell today. I want you all to turn to page 308 in your books,' he said, and the sound of rustling pages filled the room for a few minutes. Flitwick waited for quiet again before speaking, 'Performing the Darnia Charm involves a sequence of complicated swishes and sharp movements with your wand and the incantation, "Darniastupfy". This is a complicated spell which isn't usually taught until 7th year, but taking the circumstances into account, you are to learn it this year,' he explained, motioning for them to stand and partner with the person next to them. He swished his wand, and the desks moved back against the walls, giving them ample room to cast the spell.

Flitwick looked at the students while they paired up, tutting to himself. He shook his head, swapping people's partners with others he believed would be equal to their intelligence, magical quality, and grade in his class. There were complaints, especially from Hermione and Draco when he partnered them together, but Flitwick shushed them, and after he was satisfied he allowed them to begin.

Draco eyed Hermione with open hatred, swishing his wand lazily in the way Flitwick showed them and muttered, 'Darniastupfy!' and pointed his wand at Hermione.

Hermione felt nothing when the pale blue light engulfed her before dissipating, and she felt no more hopeful than she did before. She knew the spell was complicated and Draco was half-hearted when he attempted it.

She looked at Draco who was pissed off because he failed his attempt, and Hermione hid her smirk, _you’re not so perfect now, are you Malfoy?_ She thought, lifting her wand and making the exact swishing movements with her wand. She brought it to a stop with a sharp flick of her wrist, incanting, 'Darniastupfy!' and a pale blue light left her wand, engulfing him in a bright shimmering aura which melted into his being. Draco's eyes widened in surprise, feeling a strong sense of hope fill him and he stared at Hermione, dumbstruck. Hermione smiled, lowering her wand eyeing the shimmering blue light surrounding Draco's person. Only the two of them could see being the spell-caster and the one on the receiving end of the spell, but Flitwick could see it because he cast a Charm around the room allowing this.

Flitwick stared in amazement, watching the shimmering glow dissipate and fade into Draco, but he snapped out of his shock and beamed at Hermione. 'Well done, Miss Granger! Once again you have proven to have exceptional spell casting and wand work in this class. I think this earns you 20 points for Gryffindor!' he said, and she smiled when Harry and Ron beamed at her from where they were practicing. 'Now, if you could just help Mr Malfoy with his pronunciation and wand movement? He's almost got it,' he asked her with an encouraging smile towards Draco. She nodded, moving to stand next to Draco who was looking at Flitwick like he wanted to murder him.

Draco turned to Hermione. 'I don't need help, Mudblood,' he said in a bored tone, looking at his wand.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, like I want to help you, Ferret,' she retorted with a glare.

Draco sighed audibly, getting back into a stance for performing magic. 'Let's just get this over with,' he answered, and Hermione almost fell over in shock, not believing he was allowing her to help.

Hermione nodded, stepping closer to him. She was so close he could smell the shampoo in her hair, raspberry with a hint of cinnamon, and the smell of her perfume wafted to his nose, momentarily distracting him. He was so distracted he didn't even notice her hand covering his and moving it, so he was making the correct wand movement.

She stepped away, and he pointed his wand at her, saying the incantation correctly this time, and the pale blue light engulfed her once more. Hermione felt hope rise in her as the shimmering aura around her glowed, and she couldn't help the bright smile on her face when he grinned widely at his achievement. She loved seeing people being successful at something as complicated as this, even if the person who had done it was an arrogant, snobby git.

'Well done, Mr Malfoy, a great improvement. 20 points to Slytherin,' Flitwick announced, and then Harry managed to perform the Charm on Ron as well, earning the same amount for Gryffindor. They were the only three who successfully performed the Charm, but Flitwick advised them they would continue learning the spell until they all got it.

Harry and Ron were in a discussion about Quidditch once more when they filed out of the classroom with the rest of the Gryffindor's.

Hermione rolled her eyes, freezing when Legolas and Haldir walked past, followed by a flock of girls. She was, sickeningly, reminded of her fourth year when the same thing happened with Viktor Krum, and anger erupted within her from nowhere. She stormed down the hall towards the Great Hall, ignoring the shouts from Harry and Ron asking her to wait up.

oOoOo

'What in the name of Merlin was that about?' Ron asked, sitting down across from Hermione, between Dean and Ginny who were cuddling.

'Hey! What the hell Ron!' Ginny shouted, almost shoved off the bench, but her shouts were ignored.

'Why did you storm off like that?' Ron continued, ignoring the glares he was getting from Ginny and Dean for separating them.

Hermione sighed. 'I don't know. I just felt angry and needed to get away. It happens. End of,' she answered, and this answer seemed to satisfy Ron, but Harry was not convinced.

He was about to say something when an Owl screeched overhead. All the students on the Gryffindor table turned, watching as the Weasleys' Owl Errol crashed into the table. He rolled across it, knocking plates, cups of pumpkin juice, and bowls of food over on the table. Ron hid his face in his hands in embarrassment while Errol got up, shaking himself off. He dropped the Daily Prophet in front of him like all the commotion had not just happened. 'Bloody bird... all that just to give me the paper? Sometimes I think he does it on purpose,' he muttered, pulling free the string keeping the newspaper rolled up and opening it. His eyes widened, and he dropped the paper in horror, his face paling to become a horrible contrast to his hair.

'What is it?' Harry asked, but Ron didn't answer, he just pointed to the newspaper. Harry frowned, picking up the paper, and reading the headline;

**_DEATH EATERS ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN – IS THIS THE WORK OF HE-WHO-SHOULD-NOT-BE-NAMED?_ **

**_Full story on page 3-4  
By Kinga Lortingale_ **

Harry dropped the paper, paling just like Ron had. Their pale expressions concerned Hermione; they looked like they were about to throw up. Curious about what caused this sudden change in her two best friends, she reached across the table and picked up the Prophet to read the headline herself. Shock and dismay were the only emotions which appeared on her face, but she managed to keep herself together. She opened it, turning to page 3 to read the article, but before she managed to read the first line, Ron looked up. 'Read it aloud, Hermione,' he whispered, still in shock.

Hermione nodded, looking back down at the paper, and she started reading, not realising many of the students fell silent to listen.

**_'"Death Eaters Escape Azkaban by Kinga Lortingale._ **

_Late last night, the Death Eaters caught in the Ministry of Magic raid the previous year escaped. Said to be the work of powerful Dark Magic, these Death Eaters are considered extremely dangerous._

_One of the Gate Keepers guarding Azkaban said this morning, 'Couldn't believe it, still can't as a matter of fact! The Dementor's just vanished, except for one who was giving the Kiss to many of my fellow workers! It's as if the thing went mental! I was lucky to escape, and I hid behind a wall when a hooded and cloaked figure appeared right in front of old Lucius' cell! Gave me a right scare, that did! It's a known fact no one can Apparate in or Disapparate out of Azkaban!' the guard, who wished to be left unnamed, refused to say anything else. From his short reprieve, it is clear to this reporter this is the work of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, who was only last year proven to be back._

_The Ministry is trying all it can to stop the riots amongst the Wizarding Community. Many have congregated outside of the Muggle entrance to protest. The Minister of Magic has sent out his best to quench these riots, but even the great Chekov Guard is having a hard time dealing with this situation. The Minister of Magic was unavailable for an interview."'_

Hermione put the paper down, looking at the moving pictures off to the side. One showed the Minister going into his office and closing the door, refusing to talk to the reporters. Another was of Azkaban, the ominous Dementor's who usually circled the perimeter of the enormous structure was missing. The last one showed hundreds of people congregating beside the red phone box, which was the Muggle entrance to the Ministry of Magic. They were holding up banners, fighting, and even some were conjuring up flaming objects and lobbing them at the seemingly abandoned building behind the phone box. Chunks of debris from the small explosions fell into the crowd.

'This is horrible,' Hermione whispered, looking to the side where there were pictures of the Death Eaters and their names underneath. She looked down them, one face and name making her freeze when she looked into his black eyes. His picture smirked back up at her evilly, and he winked, causing Hermione to throw the paper away in disgust. Her heartbeat quickened while she stared at the untouched food on her plate. All the Gryffindor's who heard Hermione reading the Daily Prophet were all quiet, their minds processing what happened.

Eventually, Harry sighed in defeat, and everyone turned to look at him while he pulled the newspaper towards him, scanning the article again. He looked at the column dedicated to the Death Eaters who escaped, glaring at them before pushing the paper away in disgust. More silence followed this while many of those who were watching Harry believed he was about to speak, but the dark-haired Gryffindor remained silent, prodding and poking at the food still on his plate with his fork.

Hermione looked at Ron who was staring at his food silently, and he looked up, meeting her eyes. She gave him a pleading look, nodding in Harry's direction, and he sighed, turning to Harry. 'What are we going to do, mate?' he asked Harry quietly.

'There's nothing we can do,' Harry said, his tone defeated which made the Gryffindor's around them cringe.

Hermione shook her head, covering his hand with her own. 'We are going to be starting the DA again this year. We could study and train extra hard,' she suggested.

Harry shook his head sadly. 'It wouldn't be enough,' he whispered, and Hermione was about to respond, but Harry looked up at them and stood. 'Don't you all see? His army is huge, and it is growing every day,' he stated, looking at Hermione and Ron, before lowering his voice, 'You were at the meeting with Dumbledore. Snape went through all the different categories of allies he has at his side. He also said the Wood-Elves are allying themselves with him! We only have Legolas and Haldir on our side, and from what they have told us, they are outcasts to their Kin. I hate to say it, but there is no way we will be able to compete. Even with all the training Dumbledore's got planned for us this year,' Harry finished, looking at all the Gryffindor's looking back at him in disappointment. Harry sighed, why did they have to see him as the leader? He wasn't good enough to lead anyone. More silence followed before Harry got up, picking up his bag and leaving the Great Hall.

'I would never have thought Harry would ever give up,' Seamus said from a few seats down from Ron.

Hermione sighed. 'He won't give up, he just needs a motivation boost,' she said to them. 'We can give that to him if we can prove there will be a way to defeat You-Know-Who's army,' she told them.

'How are we going to do that?' Neville asked from his seat next to George.

'We could use the Gondoling Gobbies,' came an airy voice from behind Hermione, and she turned to look at Luna Lovegood who was reading the Quibbler upside down, red radishes hanging from her ears as per usual. Luna lowered the magazine down, and Hermione noticed a necklace made from corkscrews dangling around her neck.

'What?' she asked in disbelief.

Luna smiled at her. 'Gondoling Gobbies. They are creatures who have the body of a monkey and the head and tail of a snake. They lock onto their victim, confusing them with their hypnotic stare. They could convince Harry not to worry about You-Know-Who's army,' she told them all, but she was unaware the students were staring at her in confusion and bewilderment.

'Okay, Loon... uh... Luna, we'll try that. Maybe,' Hermione answered, clearing her throat, and she was about to speak again, but another not-so-welcome voice interrupted them.

'Oh look, it's the Gryffindor idiots planning their next gang-bang,' Draco Malfoy drawled, walking past them to take a seat at the Slytherin table while his friends laughed at what he said.

'Shut up Malfoy,' Ron growled, motioning for everyone to ignore the git behind them.

'Is that the best you can come up with, Weasel?' Malfoy asked, sneering at the red-head.

Ron spun around in his chair, giving the blonde a smirk which would have made Salazar Slytherin proud. 'What is this putrid drivel I can hear? Oh, shit, I just realised it's your voice, Malfoy,' Ron retorted to the laughs of everyone at the Gryffindor table, except Hermione who was looking down at her plate and sighing. This did not go unnoticed by Malfoy who looked at her with a frown before looking back at Ron. 'See Malfoy, the thing you need to remember is when you get a sex change, it's better to get your voice softened, so you sound like the girl you've become. Just a tip, you know,' he told him as the laughter from the Gryffindors' increased.

Malfoy ignored him, his eyes glued to Hermione who was glaring at Ron now. What was her problem? He snapped back to the here and now when what Ron said registered in his mind. Furious he said, 'At least I could afford one if I so desired to get one!' He was genuinely pissed now. How dare the cheap whelp talk to him with such disrespect.

Ron laughed, raising his eyebrow at the Slytherin. 'Is that the best you can come up with? Has it not yet crossed your idiotic mind money means nothing to me anymore? There are more important things than having wealth, Malfoy. Friends and family, for example, are much more important than money. You can't buy them; they are just there. Of course, I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that,' he retorted to the chuckles of the Gryffindors' again, and the Weasley twins patted him on the back for what he said.

'Our respect for you just went up,' Fred said, patting Ron's left shoulder.

'Way up,' George said, patting Ron's right shoulder.

'Guys, my arms are going dead,' Ron groaned, swiping their hands away and rubbing his shoulders. It was then Ron noticed Hermione was looking at him with disappointment and disapproval shining in her eyes. 'What?' he asked her in confusion.

'Why do you do that?' she asked, and her tone caused Malfoy to stop what he was doing and listen.

'Do what?' Ron asked her.

'Pick fights! Why can't you just ignore him for once in your life! Harry and I do! You are the only one who fights back with Malfoy these days. You always take it one step too far, and it's harsh! Just ignore him for crying out loud, and bloody grow up!' she shouted, standing up and storming out of the Great Hall leaving the shocked Gryffindors' and a single shocked Slytherin behind.

She shook her head, storming towards her Ancient Runes classroom which she had next. She walked in, not even looking up, and she bumped into someone and fell back, but two quick arms shot out to catch her before she hit the ground. She looked up into a beautiful face and a striking pair of bright blue eyes.


	8. Chapter Seven: Knowledge is Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to their respective owners.

_**Chapter Seven: Knowledge is Key** _

__Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat when he pulled her up to an upright position, and she smiled at him. 'Thank you,' she whispered, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Legolas looked at her for a moment. 'You are welcome,' he said, tilting his head at her and walking towards the front of the class.

Hermione sighed and watched him go, wondering why he was in her Ancient Runes class. She moved towards the front, sitting down in her usual seat, and took out her book, quills, ink, and parchment, waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. While she waited, she pulled out a book on the History of the Elves, wanting to research more about them since Snape mentioned the Moriquendi Elves joined with Voldemort.

She opened the book, running a finger down the contents page until she found what she was looking for, and opened it to the page. While she read about the Moriquendi Elves and the Calaquendi Elves, her eyes widened.

**_FACTUAL HISTORY  
_ ** _"There exists two old Elvish compounds in the Quenderin language or Primitive Quendian with "kwendī Elves": Kala-kwendī and mori-kwendī, meaning the "Light-folk" and the "Dark-folk". These two words go back to the time before the Sundering of the Elves, or instead to the time of the debate among them over the invitation by the Valar to migrate to Valinor. Both words were made by the party favourable to the Vala Oromë and referred originally to Elves who desired the Light of Valinor versus Elves who did not wish to leave Middle-Earth. Mori-kwendī had, from the beginning, a negative sense, implying these Elves willingly tolerated the shadows Melkor put upon Middle-Earth._

_"The Quenya forms became Calaquendi and Moriquendi (a rare singular once recorded as Moriquen). In Quenya, the term Calaquendi applied only to the Elves who lived (or had lived) in Eldamar. The Moriquendi included all other Elves, whether they participated in the March to Valinor or not. The Moriquendi were regarded as inferior by the Calaquendi, who lived in the Light of the Two Trees and received great knowledge and powers by living with the Valar and Maiar._

_"In Exilic Quenya the Noldor did not make much use of the terms Calaquendi or Moriquendi, which were somewhat offensive to the Sindar of Beleriand. A new politically correct name was coined to replace the obsolescent term Moriquendi: Úmanyar, "those not of Aman"._

**_THE FEUD  
_ ** _"The feud between them started when the Calaquendi migrated to Valinor. The Moriquendi resented them for this because the Valar rejected them due to their negative sense and the rivalry between them. The Moriquendi sought revenge, built boats, and sailed to Valinor to destroy the Undying Lands and all Elves who dwelled there. The Calaquendi, who had become far more superior to them due to the power and knowledge bestowed upon them, thwarted them and the Moriquendi Elves had no choice but to surrender and leave the shores of Valinor. They returned to Middle-Earth where they disappeared from history. They have not been heard of since."_

Hermione looked up from the book with a thoughtful expression on her brow. The chatter of her classmates entering the classroom reached her ears, interrupting her musings, and she placed the book underneath her Ancient Runes book, so she could carry on reading it in class if she had a chance. The next two chapters explained why the Moriquendi and Calaquendi differed so much. She looked up, noticing Legolas was watching her interestedly, and when her eyes locked on his, he looked away, continuing to look at the scroll he was reading in the corner of the room. Her thoughts turned back to why he was in her Ancient Runes class.

She didn't have long to wait for this answer when Professor Babbling entered the room, making her way to the front of the class where she turned on her heel, facing them. 'Good afternoon class!' she chirped, getting a similar greeting of sorts back from the students, and she smiled before looking at the corner, seeing Legolas. 'Oh, hello! You must be Legolas, so nice of you to join our class,' she welcomed, beckoning the Elf over to her. He walked out to the front, standing next to her while the class looked back in interest or, in the case of the females, fluttering eyes, gasps, and sighs. Hermione rolled her eyes at them before concentrating on the Professor. 'Legolas is joining us to help me with a unique lesson today. He will be telling us about Elvish Runes which are rare in this day and age,' she told them, and the class looked back excitedly. She turned to Legolas. 'Legolas, if you will?' she asked.

He nodded when she sat down behind her desk, and he looked around at the class. 'Good afternoon,' he said softly.

'Good afternoon, Legolas!' they said back, and his lips twitched.

Legolas gazed at the class, his eyes lingering on Hermione for a little longer than the others. He picked up a stack of papers on Professor Babbling's desk, and slowly walked out towards them, stopping in front of Hermione. She looked up at him, his eyes locking with hers while he placed them down in front of her. She frowned before looking down at what was in the papers and gasped, taking in the beautiful script showing some Runes he drew up.

Hermione looked up at him questioningly, and he looked back unwaveringly. 'Would you hand these out, Hermione?' he asked her, and she nodded, finding it hard to pull her eyes from his. She was saved when he turned, walking back to the front of the room.

Hermione got up, handing the papers out to everyone in the class, receiving glares from the Slytherins', and envious glares from the girls. Hermione shook her head, heading back to the front of the class to her seat, pulling her paper towards her.

She looked up when Legolas turned to speak, 'Elvish Runes are not like the Runes you usually learn about in this class; they are more complicated. Some have the same or similar meanings, but may lead to different results,' he began, pacing the front of the class. 'Elvish Runes are mainly used in rituals of magic where the Rune depicted appears in the air when the spell is cast, and they can also heighten the power put into the spell. Unlike the Istari, Magical Folk, we do not need the use of a staff or a wand to conjure magic, but we do need Runes,' he told them, and they nodded in awe, especially the girls who were almost drooling.

Hermione shook her head in disgust, looking down at the Runes. She noticed something strange when she looked at them and glanced to her side to see her neighbours, noticing it was different from her one. She saw some of the Runes were standing out on the page and looked up at Legolas questioningly to find him already watching her. He looked down at her sheet, indicating she should translate them and she looked back down at them.

She stared at them, wishing the answer would jump up and smack her in the face, but she could not translate them. She had never seen Elvish Runes before, though she read about them, and knew they were the hardest Runes to decipher because of their rarity. How in the world did Legolas expect her to translate them?

She shrugged, and took out her wand, placing it on the page, and attempted to try revealing the answer with no success. She used a different spell, watching in surprise when the Runes shifted on the page, some disappearing and others appearing in their stead. Her eyes found Legolas again, but he wasn't looking at her. He was busy showing the others what each of them meant, and he didn't look over at her at all, not even once.

She sighed, realising she was on her own with this impossible task and looked back down at the Runes again. The Runes still on the page looked like a sentence, and she looked at them, again and again, trying to figure out what it said if it even said anything. She opened her book on Runes knowing the Elvish Runes were in there as well and looked them over, reading the explanations beneath them. They referred to elements and other magic, and she managed to decipher some of the message. She guessed the first set of Runes somehow managed to spell out "Library", but the other two words were still nagging at her. What was he trying to tell her? She continued looking until the second one came to her 5 minutes later, spelling out the word "at". So, he meant for her to be in the Library at a specific time maybe?

She continued working out the last Runes, taking her almost another 20 minutes, and she read through the descriptions below the Runes in her book before looking at the ones on the sheet. The last one was muddled up which was why it was difficult for her to decipher. She wrote the first letter of the different meanings to the Runes, frowning when she stared at the word. It suddenly hit her what it said and wrote it down: "Midnight", and her eyes widened, staring at the small sentence: "Library at Midnight". She looked up at Legolas, but he didn't look at her.

Why did she need to be in the Library at midnight?

oOoOo

Hermione walked along the silent corridor towards the Library. She wasn't even sure if the door would be open at this time. It was only eleven, but way past curfew, but she knew Madame Pince sometimes stayed there to go through her ledgers making sure all her precious books were accounted for and in their right places.

Her mind turned to Legolas and why he thought she needed to be in the Library at midnight. What was so important she should go? Was he going to meet her there for some reason? Nerves danced within her like butterflies when she reached the door. She stopped walking, staring at it for a full 5 minutes before she decided to see if the door was open. It pushed open, and she let herself in, looking immediately over to the main desk which was vacant of Madame Pince. Everything was off and dark within the Library, and she walked through, finding a comfy seat near the back next to the Potions section.

Her nerves heightened upon hearing the unmistakable sound of the library doors closing on their squeaky hinges, and she sat up awaiting whoever was meeting her there. She held her breath when Legolas appeared before her, walking over to her chair, and Hermione looked up at him questioningly while he stared back without showing an ounce of emotion.

'Good evening, Hermione,' he whispered, clasping his hands behind his back, and regarding her with intrigued pale blue eyes.

'Good evening,' Hermione answered unsurely.

'I have to commend you on being able to decipher my message in those Runes. Few could have translated it as quickly as yourself,' he told her quietly.

Hermione blushed. 'Thank you,' she whispered, her breath catching.

Legolas tilted his head, picking up on her nerves, and his lips twitched. 'I imagine you are wondering why it is I gave you the message in the Runes,' he stated rather than asked.

'Yes,' came the answer.

'I noticed the book you were reading in your class on the Elves. I am curious about what you want to know about our kind. You seemed awed when you were reading,' he informed her.

Hermione felt herself relax. 'Um… yes, I was reading a little about the Moriquendi and Calaquendi Elves, but there are still a lot of things I am confused about,' she answered.

'What do you wish to know?' he asked her.

Hermione sat forward, thinking for a moment, before looking back at him. 'Were the Moriquendi Elves born evil, or was it a gradual evolution?' she asked.

'The process was gradual. All Elves lived in peace before the Valar picked those worthy of returning to the Undying Lands. They left the Moriquendi out of the equation, and their feelings of being pushed out and regarded as inferior to those of our ilk welcomed in Aman darkened their hearts. They became cruel, envious, and vindictive. They built ships, sailing to Aman where they attacked those they once regarded as brethren and killed many. They were banished back to Middle-Earth, but they disappeared. There are rumours amongst our ilk they all faded, but it seems this is not the case,' Legolas explained.

'So they were good before? Why were they not considered worthy?' Hermione asked, her thirst for knowledge overwhelming her.

'They were never good, nor could they be considered evil. They were mischievous, and the Valar thought them too spontaneous and troublesome to live in the peaceful Aman. They ruled them out, electing for the more serious of our kind.'

'So they were just forgotten?'

'Not forgotten,' Legolas answered thoughtfully, 'but they ended up allying themselves to Sauron who was the Dark Lord of our time. This all happened before I came into being. My Father fought in the war, along with Lord Elrond, which was a good three hundred years before I was born,' he explained.

Hermione was in shock. 'Elves live for a long time, huh?' she stated rather than asked.

Legolas nodded, leaning against the wall. 'Yes, we do,' he answered with a small twitch of his lips.

Silence fell over them for a moment while they stared at each other, and Hermione found herself standing and walking over to him. He watched her with wary eyes when she came to stand in front of him, and she looked at him with a frown. 'What was it like?' she asked.

'What was what like, Hermione?' he whispered.

'Being banished, and never told why?' she asked warily, not sure how he would take her asking him such a personal question.

Legolas was a bit taken aback by the question. 'It was hell,' he answered quietly.

Hermione frowned at him sadly when he looked down, and she took his hand. His eyes shot up to hers in slight shock when she entwined their hands, giving him a look which spoke volumes. Hermione leaned forward, kissing his cheek, which surprised him further and he looked at her in wonder. She smiled, before turning serious again. 'I can't imagine what you and Haldir must have gone through,' she whispered.

Legolas' mouth twitched. 'I am glad you never need to know,' he answered, giving her hand a light squeeze. He smiled at her, letting her hand go, and then he left the library and Hermione to her thoughts.

oOoOo

'Was that wise?' Haldir asked his companion when the students walked out of their class.

Legolas sighed, but never looked up at Haldir. He didn't need to because he already knew what his companion was thinking. Maybe it was too soon to be letting the students start on the practical aspects of the class, but three months had passed since they began their demonstrations. With the war growing ever closer and them having no knowledge of what Voldemort's next move was to be, he decided it was time to step the lesson up a bit.

Voldemort was currently on standby since the break out at Azkaban, and many were on edge about what he was doing and planning. On top of this, Haldir and Legolas, though they hadn’t been showing it, were anxious about whether any of their kin would join their cause. They were just waiting for word about it, but Dumbledore, Snape, and Remus were hesitant on their forthcoming answers for the two Elves. This led them to believe the information they were not disclosing was bad or they would have said something.

Legolas had not spoken to Hermione on her own since the night in the library. He was somewhat shocked at how forward she was, and his thoughts had strayed to less than innocent since. Dreams were plaguing him, and he woke up more than once after seeing Arwen die in a nightmare. When he looked at her, he would see Hermione instead, and this disturbed him. Haldir warned him, and he felt he had become too close to the girl. She looked at him with a confused and disheartened expression a few times, probably wondering why he distanced himself, but he knew she could never understand why he could not become attached to anyone.

Legolas glanced at Haldir who was still looking at him with a questioning gaze, and he sighed. 'I sense a darkness lurking, Haldir. I feel it is safer to begin teaching them practical before the war is upon us,' he answered.

Haldir nodded. 'I understand.'

Without looking at him, Legolas sheathed his daggers. 'You are ill at ease, Haldir. What is troubling you?'

Haldir shook his head. 'I wish to fade, Legolas,' he answered, shouldering his bow.

Legolas' head shot up to look at him. 'So soon, Haldir?' he asked his friend.

'Yes,' Haldir nodded, looking at him. 'As I have yet to find a reason for continuing this torture,' he answered bitterly.

Legolas nodded. 'I am curious about this new world. I wish to find out more, learn the ways of the world as it is now,' he revealed.

Haldir nodded in understanding. 'You have found a reason you are yet not aware of.'

Legolas looked at him in confusion. 'What do you mean?' he asked.

Haldir smiled at him. 'It will reveal itself to you in time, old friend,' he said, clasping his friend on the shoulder, and he made his way out of the classroom, leaving Legolas to think about what he meant.

Haldir walked through the corridor, the loneliness he was feeling was becoming too much for him to handle. All he wanted was to fade because he couldn't see a reason to go on. He thought about speaking to Dumbledore, determined to tell him he was leaving. Then Haldir noticed a girl staring out a window ahead of him and he stopped in wonder. The girl was beautiful, with long blonde hair, and she was smiling while she watched the approaching thunderstorm, which had been threatening to appear all day.

His heart sped up, staring at her in shock, and she looked at him, giving him a beaming smile which melted the determination he had to fade away…


	9. Chapter Eight: Sweet Silver Lining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. They belong to their respective owners.

_**Chapter Eight: Sweet Silver Lining** _

Haldir tried and failed to compose himself. He schooled his features so he wouldn't give away the emotions he felt rushing through him. The girl reminded him of an Elf he knew long ago when he was still a fledgling, barely reached adulthood in the eyes of the Elves. She was a good friend, having been born a few months after himself, and he grew up with her. Only this girl standing before him with a radiant smile on her face brought forth feelings in him he never felt before…

She almost skipped over to him, tilting her head and gazing up at him unabashed. 'Have you heard of Iredelies?' she asked.

He snapped out of his thoughts. 'I have not,' he answered with a frown.

She smiled. 'Few people have. They are a rare invisible creature which creates a halo around the head of a person who has fallen in love. I was curious when I saw you because you have the same halo. I came over to congratulate you and tell you the girl is lucky,' she told him.

He stared at her in shock. 'I do not know what you mean…' he trailed off, wondering what this girl was talking about.

'You will know eventually,' she answered cryptically, kissing his cheek and skipping off down the hall. Haldir watched her, wondering about the strange girl whom he felt a curious pull towards.

He stood still staring at the same spot she was standing in for a long time, and subconsciously reached up to touch his cheek where he felt the lingering feeling of her lips. 'Iredelies?' he whispered in confusion.

Legolas emerged from the classroom only to find his companion standing outside. 'Haldir?' Legolas asked curiously.

Haldir snapped out of his trance and looked at Legolas. 'It is nothing,' Haldir said quickly, walking off down the hall. Legolas frowned and watched him go, wondering what was wrong with him.

oOoOo

Hermione sat in the library staring at the piece of parchment she was yet to write anything down on. The essay had to be in by the next day, and it was unlike Hermione to not have her work done already. She sighed, her thoughts wandering once again to the blonde Elf, wondering why he had not spoken to or acknowledged her since the night they talked in the library.

A sigh escaped her lips again, and she pushed the confusing thoughts from her mind. She pulled the Transfiguration book towards her, dipping her quill in the inkwell, and attempted to concentrate on her essay. She managed to write out the introduction, before hearing the unmistakable squeak of the hinges on the doors to the library, and she looked up to see who came in.

It was Legolas.

She watched him look around the room before his sapphire eyes came to a stop when they locked onto her own. She expected him to turn and walk back out, but he walked over to her table, much to her surprise. 'Miss Granger,' he greeted quietly.

His formal use of her name confused her, and she frowned because he usually referred to her as "Hermione". 'Hello,' she greeted back, waiting to see if there was a reason for him coming over.

'I was curious about when the DA is starting back up,' he told her.

She shrugged. 'Harry usually deals with it. I'm sure he will let you and Haldir know when,' she answered almost coldly.

Legolas frowned. 'I understand,' he said, taking a seat across from her. 'I sense you are angry about something,' he deduced, watching her return to her essay, and try to ignore him.

Hermione glanced at him, before looking back at the book. 'Why do you think that?' She asked, reading over the same line a few times, and giving up. Sitting back, she regarded him with confused brown eyes.

'I can almost feel it,' he answered, and her frown deepened.

'I'm not angry, but I'm curious about why you've become distant with Harry, Ron, and I. Have we done something to upset you?' she asked him.

Legolas shook his head. 'Haldir and I feel we are becoming too close to the three of you,' he answered, looking down at the table.

'Too close?' Hermione asked, even more confused. 'But the two of you barely speak to any of us as it is,' she said to him, trying to understand his reasons.

'This is true, but what I was referring to was the night we spoke in the library. As a Professor, it could be construed as inappropriate to meet a student after hours,' he explained.

She frowned again. 'But you gave me those Runes to decipher. You asked me to meet you here…' she trailed off.

Legolas smiled, and she felt herself melting. 'Another truth, but I was curious about the book you were reading,' he answered.

'You could have just asked me in class,' she answered.

'I could have, but then I may not have had the pleasure of speaking to you on a one to one scale, Hermione,' he whispered, and Hermione felt her eyes widen. Legolas closed his eyes, having realised what he said. 'I will take my leave,' he said quickly, and with that he stood, turning to walk away.

'Legolas?' Hermione said, reaching out to take his hand, and he stopped, looking down at their hands before raising his eyes to meet hers. 'Thank you,' she whispered, and he nodded, his mouth twitching, and then he left her to wonder what he meant with his last comment.

oOoOo

Legolas leaned against the wall in an alcove just off from the library. The girl brought forth feelings in him he never thought he would feel again, and it confused him. It was causing him to slip up and say things he knew he shouldn’t say. She was a Mortal girl, a young one at that. Only 17, whereas he was…

He shook his head; this was the reason he distanced himself from the trio. He was becoming too attached to Hermione in a way which was disturbing him, and he was beginning to feel a protectiveness towards her he hadn’t felt since Arwen…

It was terrifying him.

Legolas shook his head, knowing deep down when he was walking towards the library he was hoping she was there, but why? So, he could somehow apologise for being distant? Or was it his curiosity about why she seemed disheartened and distracted as of late?

While these questions plagued his mind, without an answer, he heard voices in the hallway. They were coming closer to the alcove he was hiding in, and he looked out to see Hermione walk past with a frown on her face. He followed quietly behind her to see what was happening. Down the hallway, the young Ronald boy, and a blonde boy in Slytherin were exchanging heated words, and he noticed Hermione was about to take off angrily towards them.

Legolas reached out a hand to her shoulder, stopping her. 'Before rushing over, observe your surroundings and listen, Hermione,' he told her, and she nodded, but tensed when their raised voices reached their ears.

'Stop mentioning my family in such a derogative way, Weasel!' came Malfoy's shout, and he took out his wand, pointing it at Ronald's face.

'Aww is the spoiled Slytherin brat getting all upset at hearing the truth? If I didn't know any better, Malfoy, I would say I'd hit a sore spot. You, of all people, should know exactly what your Death Eater parents are like,' Ron answered calmly, making a show of studying his nails uninterestedly.

Hermione looked on in disgust at Ron. She felt like Malfoy and Ron had somehow switched places. Ron was the git and Malfoy was the victim in all this. She did not doubt in her mind Ron caused this somehow.

'What the hell would you know, Weasel!?' Malfoy snapped back, shooting a spell at Ron, who ducked just in time.

Ron's eyes flashed, and he took out his wand, pointing it at Malfoy. 'Oh, believe me, I know all about your Father and his involvement with You-Know-Who. Everyone does. It wouldn't surprise me if you're a Death Eater in training along with your little Slytherin buddies. Oh, wait, I forgot, you don't have any!' he shouted.

Malfoy took an angry step forward. 'Don't you dare talk about things you will never understand, Weasel!' Malfoy warned, his wand hand shaking with anger.

Ron smirked at him, a look which made Hermione's stomach churn. 'Oh, I seriously dare, ferret. Seeing your reaction tells it all,' he answered menacingly.

Malfoy lowered his wand in shock, wondering what happened to the Weasel. Why was he being so cruel this year, especially to him? Well, he understood why he would be a target for insults, but he heard Weasley was being a prat to a lot of other people as well, though. After the first few times Weasley insulted him and his family, Malfoy opted to keep to himself. He hadn't said anything to the trio after the second time in the Great Hall. Now, he found himself heading to the library to get a book for his homework, and Weasley started throwing insulting comments at him for no reason…

Had the world gone backwards?

'What? No comment back? No insult? No defence? You are pitiful, Malfoy,' Ron commented, his wand still pointed at the Slytherin.

Malfoy shook his head, stowing his wand back in his cloak. 'There's no point, Weasel. You're not worth it,' he answered, turning and walking towards where Legolas and Hermione were watching the exchange.

Hermione felt something shift in her at seeing this, but what angered her more was Ron stormed after him, his wand still drawn. 'Don't you turn your back on me, you arrogant bastard!' Ron shouted, shooting the Stunning spell at Malfoy's back.

Hermione pulled out her wand. 'Protégo!' she shouted, erecting a shield around Draco and the Stunning spell bounced off it. Draco stared at her in shock, but she stormed past him towards Ron, and smacked him across the face, making him take a few steps backwards.

'What was that for!' he shouted at her.

'For being a complete prat! He walked away, Ronald! You do not attack someone when they turn their back on you! It was disgusting and uncalled for!' she screamed, and Legolas walked over to intervene before Hermione got any angrier.

'You have done nothing, but defend the prick since we got back to school! If I didn't know better, I'd say you like the git!' Ron shouted at her.

Legolas placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder, and she calmed at the touch. 'You are pathetic,' she muttered, walking over to stand against the wall, and she glanced at Draco who was still standing in the hallway awkwardly.

She looked at Legolas, tuning into what he was saying to Ron. 'I believe Hermione is right. Your attack on Mr Malfoy was uncalled for, and will also earn you a detention. I will disclose the place and time by Owl tonight, Mr Weasley. I trust you will know better in the future, and not allow this to happen again?' Legolas said quietly, but sternly.

Ron narrowed his eyes in anger. 'He attacked me first!' he shouted.

'Only because you provoked me!' Draco put in.

"I will deal with Mr Malfoy separately, Mr Weasley. It does not matter who attacked first. You still retaliated with an attack of your own, which earns you a detention,' Legolas told him.

Ron glared back but thought better than to argue with the Professor. 'Yes, sir,' he muttered before storming away down the hall.

Legolas turned, beckoning Malfoy over to him. 'Mr Malfoy,' he said in greeting.

'Yes, sir?' Malfoy acknowledged.

'Would you mind telling me what occurred here?' Legolas asked him.

'Yes, sir. I was heading to the library to look for a book to help with a homework assignment. Weasley appeared, taunting, and insulting me for no reason. I was going to ignore him, but he keeps making comments about my family I can't just shake off,' Malfoy answered him.

It shocked Hermione how honest his answer sounded. 'So, his initial taunting was unprovoked?' she asked him.

Malfoy turned to her, and she was even more shocked to see there was no malice or glare in his eyes, but almost a kind of loneliness and sadness. 'Yes, I didn't even see him. He must have come out of one of the other hallways further down,' he answered her.

'Maybe he was looking for me…' Hermione muttered, trailing off in her sentence.

'Am I going to get detention?' Draco asked Legolas.

Legolas frowned for a moment. 'Even though your attack on Mr Weasley was provoked due to the insults against your family, I have to go by the rules of the school, Mr Malfoy,' he answered.

Hermione frowned. 'We never actually saw what happened in the beginning, but we did see him taunting you into attacking him. Even if there was a way around it and you could prove he started a fight with you, I think it would be a bad idea not to give you a detention,' she said, causing Malfoy to glare at her.

'Why's that, Granger?' he retorted.

Hermione sighed. 'Hear me out,' she said, and he nodded after a moment. 'Think of it this way, Ron always holds a grudge, and it gets the better of his temper. He also tends to think nothing is his fault and something you did in the past is to blame for his actions today. He will be angry he got punishment, and you never. So, if you get away without some form of punishment, he will probably attack you at some point…' she answered.

He looked back, realising what she meant by this. 'So, you think I would be safer in getting a detention?' he asked her, receiving a nod in return, and he scoffed. 'Like I'm afraid of him,' he muttered.

'Even so, Malfoy, it will give you some peace for a while. It will please Ron, and you can walk around without getting jumped,' Hermione answered with a smile.

Legolas watched the exchange in slight amusement. 'Do you agree to this, Mr Malfoy?' he asked him.

Malfoy looked down for a moment, thinking his options over. He didn't care about what happened because he knew Weasley would get into more trouble if he attacked him, so he thought about declining the offer. Then he thought about how he just wanted an easy year. Malfoy had enough going on behind closed doors to deal with and didn't want the extra stress…

He sighed to himself, before looking back at them. 'Fine, one detention isn't going to kill me,' he muttered.

'You will receive an Owl tonight confirming where and when your detention will be, Mr Malfoy,' Legolas told him, and with a nod Malfoy turned, walking down the hall towards the library.

Hermione smiled. 'Thank you,' she said quietly.

Legolas turned to look at her. 'Why?' he asked curiously, tilting his head in confusion.

'Giving a student a detention under pretence to keep them from getting bullied... It isn't something a Professor does,' Hermione told him, looking a bit sheepish.

Legolas' mouth twitched. 'Should I retract the detention, then?' he asked, amusement in his tone.

Hermione shook her head. 'No, please don't. He seems to have calmed down, and Ron is being horrible to everyone this year. It's like the two of them have switched personalities,' she answered in confusion, wondering what caused the shift in Ron.

Legolas frowned. 'He is not like this usually?' he asked her.

Hermione looked at him. 'Merlin, no! He's usually kind to everyone. He even has a few friends in Slytherin, but this year he… I don't know…' she trailed off.

'He changed?' Legolas asked, finishing her thought.

Hermione nodded. 'Yeah… I just don't know why. I mean, Ron and Malfoy have never been friends. They always had a mutual hatred for each other spanning back before we started attending Hogwarts, but the comments he has been making this year to Malfoy… Well, you heard some of them?' she said to him, and Legolas nodded in confirmation of this while she continued, 'It's just not like Ron. He was never this nasty. He usually snapped back, sure, but never as harshly, and never about someone's family. I just don't know what happened to him…' she trailed off again in her musings.

Legolas nodded, frowning a little. He wasn't sure he needed the full background story on her friend but decided it may be useful for future reference. He watched her wander over to the nearby window and sit in the seat with her legs pulled up to her chest, looking out at the darkening sky. He looked down the hall, noticing it was empty. Making a quick decision, he moved over to the seat and sat next to her.

His mouth twitched in response to the beaming smile she sent his way.

oOoOo

Legolas closed his eyes in content, not knowing or caring how much time had passed since he issued the detentions to Malfoy and Weasley. He hadn’t felt this comfortable around someone, other than Haldir, in a very long time, but he knew it had to end at some point. They were sitting on a window seat in a hallway used by students and teachers quite regularly, and he was sure if someone came by they would say something or rumours would start up.

He opened his eyes, looking over at Hermione. She had her eyes closed, with her head leaning against the rain-kissed window. Her breathing was deep and even, and he realised she had fallen asleep. He smiled at the sight, deciding it would be a memory he would secretly store within himself. He carefully got up, not wanting to disturb her, and for a moment, he watched her sleep… A frown appeared on her forehead when he moved, and he knew, subconsciously, she realised he had gotten up to leave.

A small smile graced his lips again, and he reached forward, gently tucking a loose tress behind her ear. He let his hand stroke down her cheek before taking a step backwards, and he walked away towards the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom to prepare for the detentions.

From a dark alcove across the hallway, a figure emerged watching Legolas disappear around a corner, and they walked out into the hallway after making sure it was clear. The figure's eyes moved towards the sleeping Hermione, a slight sadness appearing in them, and they sighed, turning and walking down the hallway in the opposite direction.

oOoOo

The Slytherin common room was quiet, and sitting on the couch facing the marble fireplace was a lone figure lost in his thoughts. Draco Malfoy was going through each scenario where Weasley insulted him or his family since the start of the school year. He also tried to piece together the reasons for Granger’s sudden change of heart towards him.

Draco knew he had never given her a reason to take his side.

If anything, Draco was nothing but cruel to her throughout the years. When he sat and thought about it though, he only found one reason for this other than she was friends with Potter, and it was her Muggleborn heritage. He also came to the startling realisation she had never actually picked a fight with him. Well, except in third year in the courtyard. She only ever retaliated in response to his offensive nature towards her, and he also realised he hadn't said anything bad to her or Potter this year, and only picked fights with Weasley.

The central question in his mind though was why she stuck up for him in the first place?

While he pondered the answer to this question, with none appearing at the forefront of his mind, an owl flew into the common room through the two-way tubes they used to deliver mail, dropping a letter on the table in front of him. He gave the owl a treat, watching it fly off, and picked up the message, reading it quietly to himself. It was from Legolas, detailing where and when his detention was to be. He would be serving it with Haldir at 8 o'clock that evening, and he sat back with a sigh.

He secretly hoped he wouldn’t be serving it with Weasley…

oOoOo

Legolas looked up when Haldir walked into the classroom, but it wasn't the mere fact his friend arrived early which caught his attention. It was the bounce in his step, and the new light which appeared in his eyes, and Legolas smiled when Haldir stopped next to the desk. 'Good evening, my friend,' he greeted the elder Elf. 'You're early,' he pointed out.

Haldir smiled. 'Yes, I am, but I have a reason for it,' he answered, sounding brighter than he had in years.

'Oh?' Legolas said, motioning for Haldir to continue.

'I have given our fading some thought, and I have decided to linger a while longer and see what happens,' Haldir revealed to the shocked Legolas.

'What made you reconsider?' Legolas asked him in curiosity, not showing how much his friend's words affected him. Deep down, he was ecstatic for reasons he was yet to fathom.

'I met an angel, Legolas,' Haldir told him, his eyes glazing over.

Legolas frowned. 'An angel? Do you mean a woman at this school?' he asked, the shock returning, and Haldir nodded. 'I thought we agreed we would not get close to anyone, Haldir,' Legolas reminded him.

Haldir sighed. 'Yes, I know…' he trailed off in his musings.

'Who is she?' Legolas asked instead, not wanting to ruin his friend's good mood.

'She did not give me a name,' Haldir answered sadly.

'Is she a student?'

'I think so…' Haldir trailed off again, weighing the pros and cons of the situation he now found himself in.

'Haldir, we cannot-'

Haldir waved his hand, cutting him off. 'I know, Legolas, but is it not the same as how you feel about Hermione?' Haldir asked him.

This stumped Legolas. Was it obvious he felt something for the girl? Had he not been careful enough? He was sure no one saw them interact together on a one to one scale… 'What makes you think that?' Legolas asked him, before looking up at the classroom door when Malfoy made his way into the room.

'Others may not be so observant, Legolas, but I have spent millennia with you. I can see it in your eyes,' Haldir told him, to which Legolas had no reply, and they both looked up when Weasley entered the room. 'We will talk of this another time, Legolas,' he told his friend, receiving a nod from the younger Elf.

'Mr Weasley, you will stay here with me to serve your detention. Mr Malfoy, you will go with Haldir,' Legolas informed them, watching them leave the room.

'What do I need to do?' Ron asked him.

Legolas moved out from behind the desk. 'I have been advised to tell you to clean the room, and you are not allowed to use your wand,' he ordered him, and Ron nodded, feeling angry, and set off to complete his detention.

oOoOo

'What am I to do, sir?' Draco asked, entering a room off from the Gryffindor common room, something which made the Slytherin feel nervous. Haldir opened another door revealing a vast arsenal of weaponry and armour which had Draco in complete awe. 'Wow!' he exclaimed, wandering about the room looking at everything.

'This is the arsenal which has been set up for when training begins for the upcoming war. You are to help me sort through them, and clean them,' Haldir informed him.

Draco smiled and nodded,  _this isn’t so bad after all_ , he thought, setting off to work.


	10. Chapter Nine: All That We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings; I am just messing about with the respective authors' worlds XD

_**Chapter Nine: All That We Are** _

**__**A dark cloaked figure appeared in the busy streets of Knockturn Alley. His hood shadowed his face, but two red orbs glowed from beneath. They didn't react when cloaked figures wearing masks appeared at his side, their wands drawn, and he turned to glance at each of them in turn. 'You all know what to do,' the figure hissed, sounding like a snake.

'Yes, my Lord,' the followers answered, and they took off through the narrow, winding, labyrinthine streets making up Knockturn Alley. Though, this was not their destination. Their destination was the main shopping centre in the Wizarding World: Diagon Alley.

The Dark Lord smirked, taking the hand of another cloaked figure who came to a stop beside him. 'I believe this war has begun, my dear,' he whispered to her, in an affectionate tone, and he reached up to pull down her hood, revealing a beautiful blonde woman with shocking blue eyes. The only strange thing about this woman was her pointy ears.

'Yes, my Lord, it seems so,' she answered, her voice soft like honey.

'And your brethren?' he asked her.

'They are ready to follow you, my Lord, as am I,' she answered, bowing her head to him in respect.

An explosion from the direction of Diagon Alley caught their attention. 'Excellent,' the figure muttered in answer, and he led her towards where his followers were causing the devastation. 'Will we join this party then, Calianya?' he asked the woman.

'Of course, my Lord, nothing would please me more,' Calianya answered, her eyes glowing, and the figure smirked, kissing her hand before unsheathing his wand, and heading into Diagon Alley with his companion.

All around the shopping centre were bodies strewn about, both enemy and innocent. Debris lay on the ground everywhere from destroyed buildings. Lord Voldemort smirked, raising his wand at Gringotts, and fired a spell. The Wizarding Bank erupted in an explosion, shaking the ground…

oOoOo

Legolas’ eyes snapped open, and he sat up in his bed, clutching the pendant around his neck where it was burning his skin. Without putting his tunic on, he left his room to find Harry and Hermione sitting in the Common Room going over one of their essays. He frowned, wondering what disturbed him from his slumber, and walked over to them.

Hermione’s eyes widened while she took in the toned, muscular body of the Elf, and her mouth went dry. She quickly averted her eyes, trying to hide the blush appearing on her cheeks.

Legolas didn't notice and came to a stop beside their table. 'Something has happened,' he told them, and the two Gryffindor's looked back curiously. 'Though, I am not sure what it is,' he finished, his frown deepening.

'How do you know?' Harry asked curiously, though his hand did go up to his scar, which had started burning in the last few hours.

'I can sense it, a deep pain and suffering awoke my pendant,' he answered, gesturing to the silver chain holding an emerald leaf. His Father gave it to him, but it wasn't just a pendant, it was also a talisman with many unique abilities.

'You can sense this from your pendant?' Hermione asked him curiously.

His eyes locked with hers, and he answered, 'It is a talisman, and was also a link to my brethren.'

Hermione looked away, glancing at Harry when she noticed him rubbing his scar. 'Have you had any nightmares?' she asked him.

Harry shook his head. 'No, but it has been burning for a while now. I think he's happy with something,' he answered, and lowered his hand, looking at it to find blood on his fingertips. His eyes widened in shock while blood trickled down his head.

Hermione grabbed his head, moving his hair back to reveal the scar, which was bleeding. 'How hard were you rubbing it? Harry, your scar is bleeding!' she shrieked in fear, before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the portrait hole. Harry went through first, but Hermione paused, turning back to look at Legolas. 'Are you coming?' she asked him.

Legolas smiled. 'I should dress more appropriately first, but I will follow. Are you going to see the Headmaster?' he asked her, and after receiving a nod, he disappeared back into his room to dress. He thought about alerting Haldir though he wasn't sure where his friend was.

oOoOo

'Sir!' Hermione said, bursting into Dumbledore's office to find the Headmaster talking to the Minister. She and Harry stopped, taking in the many Aurors crowded into the room.

'Miss Granger? What has happened?' he asked her, glancing at Harry who was holding his head, blood dripping from between his fingertips.

'I don't know, sir, but Harry's scar is bleeding,' she told the Headmaster whose eyes widened.

He came around the desk and over to Harry, pulling the boy's hand away gently. 'Let me see,' he said softly, and Harry lifted his head. 'Has this ever happened before?' he asked Harry, gesturing for one of the Aurors to bring him a wet cloth in a bowl.

The Auror rinsed it out before taking it over to Dumbledore and handing it to him. He held it to Harry's scar while the boy answered, 'No, this is the first time this has happened.'

Just then, Legolas entered the room. 'Albus…' he trailed off, taking in Harry's pale form and the continued flow of blood from his scar.

'Ah, I was just about to call for you Legolas,' Dumbledore announced with a smile. 'I think it is time. We cannot wait any longer. Will you follow through with what we discussed?' he asked him.

Legolas nodded. 'Of course, sir,' he answered, turning to leave the room. Just before he left, he turned back to Dumbledore. 'Where would the best place be?' he asked the old Headmaster.

'The Astronomy Tower,' Dumbledore answered, receiving a nod from the Elf.

Legolas looked at Hermione who was watching him with confusion and interest. A thoughtful expression appeared on his face, and then he beckoned her to follow him. 'Sir, would you allow Miss Granger to accompany me? I may need some assistance. Mr Potter may not be in the best position to be helpful at the moment,' he requested, surprising Hermione, and she looked at him from where she was now standing next to him, wondering what exactly was going on.

Dumbledore nodded. 'Yes, that is a good idea. Miss Granger, please go with Legolas. He will explain things on the way I am sure,' he answered with a smile, and he turned away from them, gesturing to Snape who was standing in the corner. 'Severus, please take Mr Potter to the Hospital Wing. I will be along shortly to find out what happened,' he said, and Snape nodded, taking the boys arm and leading him out of the office. Dumbledore turned back to Legolas. 'See it is done,' he said cryptically.

Legolas nodded, taking Hermione's arm. 'Come with me,' he whispered, leading her out of the office.

They walked up the hall, Hermione trying to keep up with Legolas' fast pace. 'What's going on?' she asked, descending a set of stairs leading to the room of moving staircases.

'The war has begun, Hermione. We are now in desperate need of solid preparation. Dumbledore has given me a task, and it is now this will come to fruition,' he answered her.

'How do you know the war has begun?' she asked curiously.

'While in his office, Dumbledore used Legilimency, speaking to me in my mind, and he told me of the reason the Minister was there. He attacked Diagon Alley earlier this night,' he answered, stopping and turning to her. 'He wishes for the DA to start up now. It is time,' he finished, turning to walk again.

'What about Haldir? Was he given a task as well?' Hermione asked him.

'Yes, though his task is separate,' he answered.

'Okay, so what's your task?'

Legolas stopped walking again, clutching his pendant. 'I am to call for aid. The Elves, if they can still hear, will answer my call. This pendant will allow me to do this.'

'Do you think it will work?' Hermione asked, looking at the beautiful pendant.

'I do not know, but I will try,' he answered, leading her up some more stairs to another corridor which would take them to the Astronomy Tower. They ascended the spiral staircase, and out onto the tower, and Legolas moved over to the wall.

'What's going to happen?' she asked curiously.

Legolas unclasped the pendant, laying it on the wall. 'Just watch,' Legolas whispered to her, and Hermione looked on in curiosity when the pendant started glowing…

oOoOo

Haldir opened his eyes, jumping out of the tree he was sitting in quietly thinking about his options, and he looked across the lake, wondering where Legolas disappeared to. He wanted to talk to him about a few things, but he hadn’t seen him since the day before, and he wasn’t sure if this should worry him or not.

Haldir shook his head, knowing wherever Legolas was, the Elf was quite capable of looking after himself. Plus, he had a feeling Legolas was with Miss Granger somewhere. He noticed them getting closer over the last few weeks, but he still worried about what effect this would have on his friend.

He frowned when the lake water rippled, noticing a reflection of light mirroring on the water’s surface, and he turned to look up at the Astronomy Tower to see a bright green light resonating out like a beacon. Shocked, he started running towards the castle, realising something must have happened.

Legolas was sending out the signal.

'It has begun…' he whispered, running up the stairs towards Dumbledore's office.

oOoOo

Hermione covered her eyes from the light which was brighter than anything she had ever seen. Looking over at Legolas, she could see he had his eyes closed, his facial features scrunched up in concentration, and it shocked her when he started singing. He had such a beautiful voice, but it sounded almost detached while it carried out onto the air. Her eyes drifted closed, letting the beautiful melody of his voice carry her into a trance. Without realising, she lost her poise, falling to the ground unconscious.

Legolas, unaware Hermione had fallen, continued to sing until he heard a distant answering song from the North. He stopped singing, opening his eyes, and a smile formed on his lips.

Legolas looked over to where Hermione was standing and knelt down upon realising she collapsed. 'It is my fault,' he whispered, moving the hair from her face, and gazing down at her. Without thinking, he leaned down towards her, but the door opened…

'Legolas?' came the voice of his companion, and Legolas looked up at him innocently, schooling his features. 'What happened?' Haldir asked, taking in Hermione's still frame.

'She fainted. Mortal ears are not strong enough to withstand the magic in our songs. She was standing right next to me, and I overlooked this may happen,' Legolas answered, frowning when he looked back at Hermione.

Haldir nodded absently. 'So, you have summoned them?' he asked.

'Yes, I received an answer,' he answered, not taking his eyes off Hermione, and her forehead creased in a sign she was stirring.

Haldir closed his eyes in reprieve, looking out on the horizon. 'They are coming then…' he said, which was more of a proclamation, than an enquiry.

Legolas nodded, a smile forming when Hermione opened her eyes…

oOoOo

Draco wandered through the halls, curiosity clear in his countenance, while he wondered what was going on. He saw the Headmaster running past in a rush, and he saw Snape taking Potter into the Hospital Wing with a bleeding head.

This interested him, as was his disposition.

It was a while since this happened, but Draco still wondered what was up with Potter, and who attacked him. Usually, people don't walk around with bleeding heads for no reason.

When enquiring about it, he only received strange looks or answers like "why should you care?". Especially from his fellow Slytherin's.

He stopped when a reverberating echo reaching his ears, and he looked around to see where it was coming from. It almost sounded like… marching? Was Voldemort’s army heading this way for an attack? He ran to the nearest window, looking out, and dread settled in his chest upon comprehending there was an army heading in the direction of Hogwarts.

He sprinted towards the Headmaster's office, and once he got off the spiral staircase, he didn't even knock before entering the room. He stopped upon seeing Legolas, Haldir, and Hermione standing at Dumbledore's desk, and they looked up at his panic-stricken expression.

Dumbledore stood. 'There seems to be a trend starting with panicked students are running into my office,' he declared, shaking his head. 'What is the matter, Mr Malfoy?' he asked him, a note of seriousness in his voice.

Draco coughed, trying to regain his breath. 'There is… an army heading… towards us, sir,' he gasped out.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. 'This does not bode well. If it is Voldemort, we do not stand a chance now of defeating him,' Dumbledore responded with a grimace.

Haldir moved to the window, and Legolas called to him in Elvish. _'Haldir, what do your Elf eyes see?_ '

Haldir smiled proudly. 'That is no army to fear, my friends,' he replied.

Legolas moved over to the window. 'It is them,' he alleged with a broad smile.

oOoOo

Dumbledore and Hermione followed the two Elves, running out onto the grounds to meet the vast army of people lined up at the gates of Hogwarts. Dumbledore opened the gates for them, and Hermione watched in astonishment when hundreds of Elves filed onto the grounds of Hogwarts, lining up in front of Legolas and Haldir.

' _So many of our brethren have come_ ,' Haldir whispered to Legolas.

One Elf, with dark hair tied similarly to Legolas and Haldir's, and blue eyes, stepped forward. Hermione presumed he must be the leader. 'We answered a call,' he hailed to them.

'Yes, we executed a summons,' Legolas countered, standing to his full height.

The Elf observed him with distrust for a moment before responding, 'Only an Elf Aristocrat, Prince, or King may summon us. We have come only to take you into incarceration for contravening our laws.'

Legolas pulled out his pendant, unclasped it, and offered it to the Elf to see. 'Do you know what this is?' Legolas questioned when he took it, scrutinising it fastidiously.

_The Prince of Mirkwood_ , Hermione thought, and she could see the royalty showing through in his actions.

The Elf looked at the pendant in amazement, before looking back at him in awe. 'My Lord, please forgive me, I did not know your kind still roamed this earth,' he said reverentially, bowing his head.

Legolas reached forward, placing his hand on the Elf's head. 'Do not let it burden you. You were not to know,' he responded, pulling his hand back.

'Is it King Thranduil?' the Elf queried.

Legolas smiled. 'No, I am not he. I am his Son, Legolas,' he replied.

The Elf bowed his head. 'Prince Legolas, we did not recognise you. You have much of your Father's looks about you,' he told him, looking at the Elf Prince enquiringly. 'What brings you here, your Highness, and what brought about the summons?'

Legolas held up his hand. 'There will be time for explanations later. First, I must know what happened to fair Valinor?' he entreated of the Elf.

The Elf nodded. 'Valinor was assaulted, the Valar unconstrained the boats, and we fled back into the mortal world. It was the Moriquendi Elves, the dark ones, who condemned us. We were not resilient enough to hold them off this time,' he paused, looking between Legolas and Haldir. 'They have joined an influential Dark Lord, and we witnessed much devastation while we travelled here…' he trailed off, closing his eyes in melancholy.

Legolas grasped the Elf's shoulder. 'What is your name?' he asked.

'Eragrean,' the Elf answered.

Legolas nodded. 'Are you the leader?'

'No, but I am the voice of our leader. He was almost killed in the attack, and is unable to speak,' Eragrean countered while another Elf carried the leader forward on a stretcher.

'Lord Elrond!?' Haldir said in shock, kneeling beside the Elf on the stretcher.

Legolas kneeled also, and Elrond touched a hand to each of their heads before looking at Eragrean evocatively. 'Lord Elrond is comforted both of you are well,' he told them.

Legolas looked at the Elf Lord in reverence. 'We thought you faded with your beloved Rivendell,' he assumed.

'The dark ones razed Rivendell, and Lord Elrond absconded on the last boat to Valinor. It vexed him to find Haldir and yourself were not on the boat…' he trailed off.

'It left without us,' Haldir retorted, an irate undercurrent in his voice.

Dumbledore and Hermione had held back, watching the reunification with wide eyes. Dumbledore beamed at them all. 'I bid you all welcome, and I am thankful you have chosen to give your help to Legolas and Haldir. I will set up a place for you all to stay as soon as conceivable. Until then, please follow me to the Great Hall, and we will begin negotiations,' he publicised to them.

Legolas and Haldir nodded to Eragrean when he looked like he was about to argue, letting him know Dumbledore was to be listened to, and his orders were to be carried out. Eragrean nodded back, although a little adversely. 'Yes, we will follow you, Mortal,' he said, nodding his head at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled, bowing his head to them. 'Excellent. Please accept my hospitality,' he told them, receiving a nod back from the young Elf. He led the army towards Hogwarts and the Great Hall.


	11. Chapter Ten: Wandering Under the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Anything related to Lord of the Rings is J.R.R. Tolkien's, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

_ **Chapter Ten: Wandering Under the Moonlight** _

__‘The war has begun,’ Harry declared, coming to a stop, and surveying the crowded Room of Requirement. So many things happened in this room over the years, and he found himself recalling the memories of fifth year when Hermione started Dumbledore's Army. A small smile tugged at his mouth, but it did not reach his eyes; there were more pressing matters at hand now than evoking memories he would never get back. Harry started pacing again while he spoke, ‘Professor Dumbledore feels it is now imperative we start the DA up again, and this is what this gathering is about. This year will be longer, the sessions more intense, and there will be no rest until I am satisfied with the work presented,’ he decreed seriously, posing no dispute with his proclamation.

Hermione placed her hand gently on his arm. She knew it was tough for him, and she knew he was finding it difficult to cope with what was happening. She lowered her eyes in thought for a moment, before raising them again, and she found Legolas' eyes from where he was standing with the Elves at the back of the room. Finding herself lost in the azure abyss, she almost forgot she was about to speak. Somehow, she managed to pull her eyes away from him.

She looked around at the sea of faces; some she recognised, and others she had scarcely seen or never seen before and sighed. Half of them were so young… they should not have any involvement in this war. 'As everyone knows, Voldemort attacked Diagon Alley in the afternoon last week. Legolas has enlisted the help of the Elves to aid us in the impending war,' she said, a note of despondency in her tone.

'Before we begin, I will run through the different types of training you will all receive while in the DA. I will also mention this is on top of the training Professor Dumbledore has planned for everyone,' Harry said, and he beckoned Ron over, taking a piece of parchment from him, and scanning it before lecturing the crowd again. 'The three main phases of training will be Offence, Defence, and Miscellaneous. This will be laid out in the physical and magical sense, and everyone will receive a schedule with who will be doing what and when. When training begins, we are looking to focus primarily on defence before moving onto offence. For the physical side of this we have Legolas and Haldir who will be helping teach defence with hand-to-hand weapons,' he enlightened, noticing the hand of a 5th year Slytherin go up.

He gestured for the girl to speak, 'Why are we going to be using Muggle weapons?' she asked with a note of repulsion in her tone.

Harry sighed, but it was Ron who spoke, 'Because You-Know-Who's band of merry men are going to be using Muggle weapons. We need to prepare for whatever he will throw at us.' Not one person questioned his testimonial. The girl fell silent instead, electing to look at her feet in mortification.

Harry nodded at Ron in thanks, before continuing, 'The Order has generously offered to help teach magical defensive and offensive techniques used by the Chekov Garde. They will also be teaching techniques they learned through years of Auror training. Professor Moody will oversee the training,' he paused, motioning to Moody who was standing in a corner nodding in agreement.

'Aye and I will not stand for failure,' he growled, and the students looked at him with dread.

'Gently, Moody,' Lupin snickered from next to him.

Moody ignored him. 'Finish up, boy,' he called to Harry who nodded.

'Well, this ends the introduction meeting. I expect to see you all back here tomorrow evening after dinner. On the board, next to the door, is a notebook. I want all those who want this extra training to put their names down in there,' Harry concluded, turning away from the crowd, and Ron patted him on the back.

oOoOo

Legolas notched an arrow to his bow, firing it quickly at Haldir who cut it in two with his sword in a clean swipe, grinning at his companion. 'A lethal move. If I were not quick enough, the arrow would have killed me,' Haldir told the crowd of students who were keen on taking up Archery.

'That is something you will learn once you have honed your skills,' Legolas added while Haldir picked up his bow, and notched an arrow, firing it at Legolas who adroitly side-stepped it. 'Speed and agility are two skills needed to dodge an arrow. Amid battle, it will be a lot more difficult. There will be many enemies, some of which will be Elves,' Legolas warned them, unsheathing his daggers. 'Daggers are an option for stopping a few arrows. You must also prepare for some getting through,' he told them, and his eyes found Hermione standing off to one side working on her technique with daggers with a dark-haired Elf.

Haldir, observing this, signalled for the students to join him up on the stage where he proceeded to teach them Archery while Legolas moved over towards Hermione. Professor McGonagall had some of the students gather sticks from the border of the Forbidden Forest, and she spent the entire day transfiguring a vast arrangement of bows and arrows for the students.

Everyone stopped when Dumbledore entered the room, looking around proudly at all the students. He made his way to Harry who was teaching some first year's defensive spells they wouldn't usually learn until fourth or fifth year, and they were struggling. 'How goes the DA?' he asked him quietly, watching another group of first years over with Ron, learning how to disarm their opponent.

Harry sighed. 'As well as we can expect. The first years are faring well, but some of the spells are too advanced for them. Professor, should they even be fighting in this war? I mean, wouldn't they be better off in the dungeons and kept safe, or taught the basics of healing or something? I just don't think we should allow them to fight…' he trailed off, watching a young first-year Slytherin girl disarm her friend, and he smiled because the display reminded him of when Hermione did the same thing. He glanced at his best friend, seeing her looking at the girl before she smiled at him, and he knew she was thinking the same thing, but the smile did not reach her eyes, and he couldn't blame her. They were all terrified of what was to come.

Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'Unfortunately, we are unable to choose who fights for our side, Harry. If I had a choice, I would send you all to a haven until this war is over. I will give it some thought and see if I can get the first years onto medical training instead of in the danger zone,' he offered.

Harry nodded, feeling a bit better. 'They are just students, sir. We all are. We are scarcely capable of anything at this stage. I know any deaths in the war will be on my conscience because I am the leader of the DA. Whatever happens to these students is my responsibility. I don't think I could cope if any of them died,' Harry divulged to him, not meeting his eyes.

Dumbledore nodded. 'I know how you feel, Harry. This war will affect everyone, but there is nothing we can do to prevent it,' he answered wretchedly, and Harry sighed, nodding his head.

Dumbledore left Harry to continue, walking over to Legolas and Haldir, and they immediately straightened when he stopped next to them. 'Albus,' Haldir greeted, and Legolas nodded his acknowledgement.

'How are things coming along?' Dumbledore enquired of them, watching the students firing arrows up on the stage.

'The students are quick learners. A lot of them are Muggleborn or Half-blood and took Archery as a hobby, making our work easier, but the others are keen to learn,' Legolas told him, and Haldir stepped up onto the platform to help a first-year girl get into the correct stance to shoot an arrow.

'Good, but we need to step it up a bit. There are more reports of attacks all over the country, mainly in the smaller towns and villages. I am beginning to fear the worst, Legolas. They are coming,' he told him forlornly.

Legolas nodded. 'We will try and speed things up, sir,' he responded with determination, indicating to Haldir who nodded. He started teaching the group how to shoot at moving targets, and Flitwick helped by charming the marks to move about the room at different speeds.

'We have been training for a month now, but I fear Voldemort is closing in on the final attack. I think the other attacks are merely fore-warnings,' Dumbledore clarified.

'I believe so, sir,' he answered, and with a nod, Dumbledore left the room to go and write up a fiercer training schedule.

oOoOo

Legolas closed his eyes, the wind caressing his face, and he pulled his horse into a gallop across the grounds of Hogwarts. Another rider fell into step beside him, and he did not need to look to know it was Haldir, but a grin did find its way onto his lips. When they stopped next to the Black Lake, they turned towards a vast group of students running in their direction.

'They are doing well,' Haldir whispered, stroking his horse.

'Yes, they are starting to keep up,' Legolas mused, watching the first students come to a stop, collapsing to the ground in exhaustion.

'I am not sure if this is cruel,' Haldir said absently, watching a boy grasping a tree to keep himself standing.

'This is part of the training schedule Alastor set up, and so we must follow it. This will increase their physical prowess, and it will help with speed and agility as well. Most of them are in good shape already, and they are keen to try,' he whispered.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked over to them after catching their breaths. 'That was brutal,' Ron muttered, jogging on the spot to keep the adrenaline flowing in case Legolas and Haldir wanted them to continue.

Harry chuckled. 'Well, we have to get used to it. While training under Dumbledore's schedule, we are not in the position to protest. This is not the DA, so we can't stand around watching everyone else train,' he said to his friend, and Hermione laughed when they tackled each other to the ground.

It was nice to see them messing around at a time like this; it gave her a sense of peace knowing it wouldn't all be doom and gloom. Plus, seeing Harry laughing and smiling was something she hadn't seen at all in the last few months they had been training, and it was beginning to worry her.

She just hoped Harry would pull through…

oOoOo

Draco splashed cold water on his face, looking in the mirror only to see a stranger looking back. He didn't want this life; he wanted to be out with the others, training and helping the right side. Instead, he was stuck on a side where he would be a slave to a lunatic until he died or someone murdered him.

He wasn’t keen on his options, but what other choice did he have?

He felt tears sting his eyes and tried so hard to fight them back, but there was no use. He messed his own life up by agreeing with his Father's views when he was a kid, and now he was paying for it. He had no one to blame, but himself.

He heard the door open, and before he could hide, someone stopped short, and he looked in the mirror to see Granger staring at him in astonishment. Her eyes softened when she grasped something was troubling him, and she walked over to him. He refused to meet her eyes when she stopped next to him, but she didn’t say anything, only placing a gentle hand on his back, and Draco couldn’t hold it in any longer. He collapsed to the ground in tears, and Hermione pulled him into her arms.

They stayed like this until Draco pulled back, feeling ashamed. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered raucously.

Hermione shook her head. 'What for?' she asked.

'Everything,' he answered, looking at her, and she could see the genuineness of his statement.

Hermione smiled. 'I forgive you,' she whispered, taking his hand.

Draco felt a smile tug at his lips, but it was promptly replaced by an angry sneer when he thought of what he was to face in the coming days. 'I never wanted any of this…' he muttered, trailing off, and rubbing his eyes.

'Never wanted what?'

'This life… I don't want to be one of them,' he responded brokenly, his voice cracking again.

'Then don't be,' Hermione offered, stroking his blonde hair.

Draco shook his head. 'It's not something I can just run from. This isn't a life choice, Hermione,' he said, and his use of her first name stunned her, but she shook it off when he continued, 'I grew up on that side. They say blood is thicker than water, right?' he said, looking at her with blank eyes.

She felt like she wanted to wrap this boy in cotton wool and hide him from those who would seek to hurt him. She had never seen Draco Malfoy in this light, and it struck a chord in her. 'Let me help you,' she whispered, taking his hand and helping him stand.

'How?' he asked her, wiping off the dust from his trousers.

'We'll speak to Dumbledore. He can protect you, Draco. Just give him a chance,' she reasoned, but Draco looked hesitant, so she tried again. 'It's the only way, and I'll talk Harry and Ron into accepting you into the DA. Then you can get the same treatment and training as everyone else,' she offered.

Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair, before nodding grudgingly. 'You think Potter and Weasley will be up for letting me in?' he asked her, an apprehensive expression appearing on his face.

'If they don't, I'll train you myself,' she promised.

He nodded, allowing her to pull him into another hug. 'Thank you,' he whispered, and she nodded, wondering how in Merlin's name they had come to be in this position. This war was doing mysterious things to their world…

oOoOo

Harry stood proudly on the stage, gazing out at the brave faces crowded into the Room of Requirement. They had all trained so hard over the last few months and December was almost upon them. He decided it was best to disband the DA until after it was over unless they chose to come and train themselves.

'This has been a hard year for you all, but I can stand here and say I am proud of all the work you have all put into the training. Thank you all for your hard work and commitment to this cause. Even though the school work and Dumbledore's training schedule was hard enough without the DA adding to the tension, but you have all done so well. I say on behalf of the Professors as well, we are all pleased with the progress,' Harry announced, smiling at everyone in the room. He looked down at his watch, clapping his hands. 'Well, it is time for dinner, so I will leave it here. Also, just to make you all aware this room is open to anyone who wants to get in some training if they want to. It will not be getting locked up, so you are all free to come and go as you please,' he established, and stepped down off the stage, moving over to Ron and Hermione.

'We're proud of you mate,' Ron said, clapping him on the back, and Hermione smiled.

'Come on, let's get out of here,' Harry said, leading his two friends from the room, and they headed down to the Great Hall, passing a large group of Elves on the way.

oOoOo

Draco took a seat at the Slytherin table, waiting for Dumbledore to make his grand entrance, and announce dinner. The Great Hall became boisterous with conversations filled with useless titbits of information. Always the same narrow people, the same tedious chatter. These days he was beginning to feel like he was standing on the brink of a great abyss... Not one of these people would pull him back from falling. He could not think of anyone who cared, or would even notice if he disappeared.

His eyes fell then on Hermione, and for a moment he fancied himself the thought maybe she would notice. She had been kind to him over the last month or so, and wondered if he could class her as an acquaintance now he accepted their truce. She had not mentioned the incident in Myrtle's bathroom to anyone, so maybe he could even trust her. Draco shook the thought away almost immediately, averting his eyes from her. There was no way in hell Potter and Weasley would accept the two of them being friends. It would never happen. With a sigh, Draco focused on the members of his own house, resigning himself to being stuck in a life he never wanted…

Indeed, his happiness would be short-lived.

War had begun.

oOoOo

Hermione stared out at the vast array of stars, glad that the clouds never obscured them from the Astronomy Tower, and she pondered if Dumbledore placed a spell, so the stars were always visible from this vantage.

She sighed, their beauty could not erase the knowledge of what was going on in the world. The war was already beginning to take its toll on the Wizarding World. She knew the times ahead were going to be challenging for everyone, especially Harry. Leaning her elbows on the wall, she speculated when things became so demanding. The days were all blurring together, with all the new training getting pushed forward while the school workload was getting higher and harder. It was getting tougher to cope with it all on top of what was happening outside the safety of Hogwarts.

Hermione turned upon hearing the door open and raised her wand out of habit, but she lowered it immediately, realising it was Legolas. 'Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone,' she mumbled, stowing her wand back into her sleeve.

Legolas smiled. 'I guess not. Would you mind if I joined you?' he asked softly.

Hermione shook her head. 'No, of course not,' she answered, feeling somewhat nervous. She hadn't been alone with Legolas since the last time they were on the Astronomy Tower, but that wasn't a leisurely meeting.

Legolas nodded, coming to stand next to her. 'It has come to my attention the training will be intensifying as of the day after tomorrow,' he advised her, turning to glance at her.

She sighed. 'More work,' she muttered, glaring out at the stars, but she could not be annoyed at Dumbledore for pushing them to the extreme. He was just looking out for their best interests.

Legolas stared out at the stars, wondering if what he was about to speak to Hermione about was untimely, but he needed to get it off his chest. Now he was with her; he was reluctant to hear her answers. He knew what he felt for the girl was wrong, and there was no way the two of them could ever be something more. Even thinking it was laughable.

He took a moment to look at her, the way the breeze blew her soft curls back from her face, and the way her eyes reflected the twinkling stars, and his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful, and denying it would be foolish. It was strange to him now, how one minute he knew his world was fading into a distant past he would never get back. Then she came along, saving him from drowning in the depths of the memories gnawing at him. She looked at him then, a small smile forming on her lips, and he found he couldn’t pull his gaze away from her.

oOoOo

Hermione turned to find Legolas staring at her, and this startled her, but she hid it well, wondering why he was looking at her. She could tell he wanted to say something to her, but it was apparent he did not quite know what to say. She knew it would take a lot of trust on his part to be open with her. She could tell something in the past hurt him profoundly, which was why he distrusted mortals now.

Her feelings confused her; she had never been one to just fall for someone. Being a stickler for the rules, she never dreamed she would ever feel anything for a Professor, and she looked away from him, breaking the spell, and questioned just how long they were staring at each other for. Her cheeks flushed in humiliation. Glancing at him, she could see he was carefully looking anywhere, but at her now, and her embarrassment grew in tenfold.

oOoOo

Legolas felt like a fool; he should not have been staring at her like that, and now he felt like he may have made her feel uncomfortable. He mistook his feelings for wanting to protect the girl and to be there for her. Though he was not going to question this need to shelter her, he knew it was more than this. He realised now when glancing at her again; she needed him… just as much as he needed her. There was something, more than just mere friendship brewing there, and he knew there was no denying it anymore.

Legolas fought the urge to wrap his arms around her when she shivered, pulling her robes tighter around herself. The days were getting colder now December was approaching, and the trees were becoming bare of leaves, falling to lie on the ground. There was a thin layer of frost glistening and glittering in the light of the moon on the ground.

He looked out towards the vast expanse of the Forbidden Forest, and to the mountains in the distance, before turning back to look at Hermione. 'We should head in, you look cold,' he advised with a small sigh, not wanting to go inside just yet.

Hermione nodded dreamily. 'Just a little longer,' she whispered, looking up at the stars, and there was something in her tone he could not fathom. When she lay her head on his shoulder, it stunned him, and he was suddenly terrified. Had she guessed how he was feeling? She moved away, noticing he tensed. 'I'm sorry,' she said quickly, shaking her head.

He was careful not to show any emotion, but he knew for a split second his expression gave him away, but he smiled. 'Do not worry about it, Hermione,' he said quietly, receiving a small smile back, and she leaned her head back on his shoulder. This time he relaxed, but his thoughts were erratic. He was concerned about what the implications of this may mean.

He forced himself not to think about it. It was taking everything for him not to reach over and run his hands through her soft hair. No one ever said the future would be easy, but he thought they both saw the glimmer of a dream somewhere in the sky. The tiniest spark of hope they could change their fate. Who could say?

The moment had now come and gone.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Going through the Motions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings as they are owned by their respective owners. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling, and LotR belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

_ **Chapter Eleven: Going through the Motions** _

__It was late, but one light still burned in the Gryffindor Common Room where Harry lay sprawled on the couch scowling at his training schedule. Harry smiled wryly, not too long ago he was confident of his place in the world, and then he found out he was a wizard predestined to kill another, more powerful, wizard. Things made sense to him before that.

It must have been nice.

He stood up, walking over to the window, and looking out over the frost covered grounds of Hogwarts. He knew there was no chance he was going to sleep; his nerves were too rattled. He looked down at the dog-eared notebook in his hand, before tossing it onto the table with a thud. He had been on edge all day, and his scar was tingling, which did not help matters. Voldemort had gone silent, and he itched to know what he was planning next.

oOoOo

Legolas closed the door to his room, thinking for a moment about what happened on the Astronomy Tower. He knew it was risky letting Hermione get close, but he was not sure about whether he had the strength to keep her at arm’s length anymore.

He sighed, pulling a worn bag from under his bed. It was of cracked leather; its brass studs tarnished beyond polishing. In places, the black leather took on a copper colour with age. He opened the bag on the bed, but he was not sure what moved him to reach for it. Flitting from one night to the next like a ray of shifting darkness, he lived so much from moment to moment his motives were sometimes obscure to him.

Lifting a fragile ribbon out of the bag, he lay it on one pale hand, scarcely breathing for fear its brittle fabric would tumble into dust. Only a blush of the original tints remained, but he knew it had once been a deep blue colour. It belonged to Arwen, and she loved to braid it into her long curly hair. He was a little surprised at the emotion it still brought out in him. It seemed like a fragile ghost of a long-dead joy. He replaced it carefully into the bag, wondering what possessed him to take it out again in the first place. It was probably his feelings for Hermione…

She reminded him so much of Arwen it alarmed him.

oOoOo

Though the night was warm, eddies of cold air rolled off him, and in the moonlight, his face looked ashen. His footsteps were silent but left a trail on the frosted grass, and he went to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where an iron fence threw barred shadows against the grass. Dumbledore set up these bars in case Voldemort decided to attack from the Forbidden Forest, a reasonable precaution. A huge oak stood at the edge of the black lake, its mighty roots heaving the rocks drunkenly askew.

Haldir inhaled the scent of mildew clinging to the ancient tree. He often visited this group of old trees since coming to Hogwarts, fascinated by the way the big oak made the ground heave and buckle. The moon shone bright like a spotlight overhead, and his shadow leapt to meet him while he walked. Suddenly, he sensed he was not alone, and he grew still, quietening his breathing altogether. The night breeze brought a familiar scent of perfume to his delicate nostrils, which quivered while he tried to recall where he first smelled it.

Slipping swiftly from shadow to shadow, Haldir leapt up into a nearby tree, peeking through the branches to the grounds of Hogwarts. A solitary figure stood some yards from him, head tilted to the right while she gazed out at the Black Lake, and Haldir knew she had not spotted him. She would only see a shadow in the overreaching oak tree, so he knew she would not see him spying on her.

The girl turned around, looking at him a long time like she was a deer caught in the glare of his gaze. Either the moon or some deep emotion drained her face of colour, and her blonde hair looked silken and unsubstantial.

Haldir knew her at once... it was Luna.

He wondered why she was wandering the grounds at such a late hour, and his interest peaked. It took him several moments to comprehend she had not seen him, though she seemed to be looking right at him and wondered what caught her attention.

Suddenly, she turned and walked away towards the gravel path leading to the courtyard, and Haldir leapt down from the tree, landing softly on the grass, before following her.

oOoOo

Hours passed into the early dawn and, finding he could not sleep, Legolas left his room. He was opting to go for a walk and clear his head when he found Hermione in the common room asleep on the couch. He tried to control the unexpected emotions welling within him at seeing her peaceful countenance.

He longed to run his hands through her smooth hair, and caress her pale ivory cheek, but he tried, desperately, to ignore those feelings. The lesson he learned came back to him violently – love is dangerous. Love almost destroyed him and caused him to be virulent and regretful for a long time. He stared at Hermione while she slept on the couch. He found a haven in Hogwarts he never dared dream of thanks to Dumbledore, but he felt he would have to leave it when the war was over…

Legolas watched the last sliver of the suns disc slip above the horizon.  _It is good to be loved_ , he told himself, his eyes finding Hermione’s peaceful form again,  _it can be profitable, but falling in love is bad_. Living in darkness, as he did, it was better to let minutes' slip away. It was better to cling to nothing when nothing mattered anymore. It was in his best interest to not fall in love, especially not with a human girl.

A dismal conviction caught hold of him: He was doomed.

oOoOo

'We have more reports of attacks. He is edging closer to Hogsmeade,' Dumbledore divulged, looking around at the Order, the Auror's, and the Minister.

'What should we do, Albus?' McGonagall asked him fearfully. 'These children are not ready to fight in this war, let alone defend themselves,' she added, gesturing out to the grounds where a large group of students were having a snowball fight.

'Training will continue,' he told McGonagall who nodded. 'If it is all right with you, Minister, can some members of the Chekov Garde position themselves around Hogwarts to give it some extra security?' Dumbledore asked him.

The Minister nodded, 'Of course, Albus.'

'Thank you,' he said sincerely. 'As for the rest of us, we just need to continue as we are and it is only a matter of waiting,' he advised, receiving nods in the affirmative, and he turned to Lupin. 'Has there been any more news?'

'I have not heard any more, but the attacks are getting more random, which leads me to believe he is trying to confuse us,' he answered thoughtfully.

Dumbledore nodded. 'Yes, that is what I think as well. I believe he is trying to lead us into a false sense of security before he strikes. We will be ready for him,' Dumbledore promised, looking around at all the faces cramped into the tiny office.

oOoOo

Hermione walked into the Room of Requirement, and it changed instantly to suit her needs. The room was dark when she made her way to the middle of the seemingly empty room. A figure stepped out of the shadows dressed in black robes, the hood obscuring their face, and she positioned herself into a fighting stance, nodding to another figure leaning against the wall.

He pushed himself off the wall, joining her in the middle of the room. 'So, is this the usual training we will be getting if I'm accepted?' Draco asked her, pulling his wand out.

'This is what we will be doing once training starts back up,' she answered, spinning her wand in her hand.

Draco nodded. 'You know, the real thing will be a lot more intense. Don't think one target will do,' he said thoughtfully, and as if his words were a command, more cloaked figures appeared to stand behind the original one. 'Now, that's more like it,' he grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes. 'Let's do this,' she muttered, running towards the figures.

'As you wish,' he whispered, the grin becoming a smirk, and Draco closed his eyes, feeling the rise of the old familiar feeling. He hated it. He welcomed it. Opening his eyes, he took off at a run towards the figures, firing off spells while he went.

Hermione ducked a green beam of light, rolling across the ground, before getting to her feet and firing a stunner at the figure. He dodged it, firing another spell at her, which she did not recognise. She watched while Draco neatly sidestepped the yellow beam like this was a regular thing.

Watching his fluid movements for a moment, Hermione realised she had never seen Draco like this. He must have had a lot of training when he was younger. He did not seem to fear anything, yet she knew he did. He was as confident in a conflict like he was merely taking a stroll through the corridors, and the multitude of spells aimed towards him didn't faze him. He dodged them, firing his own casually, and she was impressed, but this was not the time to be thinking about it, returning fire with her spells.

oOoOo

Haldir leaned against the wall in the courtyard watching the scene before him. Luna Lovegood was a fascinating creature, and he wondered if she was even mortal. A small smile made its way onto his face while he watched her speaking and whistling to the birds drawn to her.

'You are curious about me,' came her soft voice, and she turned to smile at him.

'You have the grace of an Elf,' Haldir answered, moving to stand next to her.

Luna smiled. 'I should hope so,' she whispered, looking up at him through her long eyelashes.

Haldir felt he was losing the train of his thought while he looked into her eyes, but he jerked himself back to attention, realising what she said. 'Wait… you…' he trailed off, looking into her sapphire eyes. She shushed him, touching his cheek with the back of her hand, before leaning up and pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss. When he opened his eyes, she was walking back into the school building, leaving Haldir wondering what she meant.

oOoOo

A few days passed, and the students of Hogwarts discovered the Hogsmeade weekend was still going on, much to their shock. Some filed out towards the coaches while others, who were walking to the village, moved towards the gates. A large group of neatly dressed soldiers marched their way into the castle with their eyes focused ahead of them. Their uniform was dark green with red trims, and there were badges of all sorts sewed onto their breast and arms.

'The Chekov Garde,' Hermione whispered while she, Harry, Ron, and Neville watched them.

'Things must be getting serious,' Harry answered, watching the soldiers disappear into the building.

From the other side of the courtyard, Legolas watched their procession in slight awe. They looked powerful, and he felt more relief knowing the castle was on high security. He was part of the security for Hogsmeade along with Haldir and some of the Auror's, and he turned to walk towards the gates, hearing a flutter of wings when he passed under a low tree. 'Arwen!' he exclaimed involuntarily, and closed his eyes, feeling like a fool. Sometimes he had the eerie sense she was still around even though millennia had passed since she faded. A flickering candle or a sudden noise would make him turn around expecting to see her.

He shook his head, walking over to where Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville were talking, and they looked up when he approached. 'Hi, Legolas,' Harry acknowledged while the others nodded, and Hermione smiled at him shyly.

'Are you all going to the village?' he asked them, carefully avoiding looking at Hermione.

'Yes, we're just waiting on Ginny, and Luna,' Ron answered, putting his hands in his pockets.

'Good, it will be safer to travel in numbers,' Legolas answered, and for a moment he allowed himself a fleeting glance at Hermione who looked back curiously. Then he addressed them all again, 'I will see you all down there no doubt,' he said, and with a nod, he walked over to where Haldir was speaking to a group of Elves.

Hermione frowned at his sudden departure, wondering if she had done something wrong. In the morning sun, his eyes looked bluer, and they were full of an emotion she could not place. She watched the Elves move gracefully towards the dirt road leading to Hogsmeade village, wondering if he was trying to forget about her or if he was just avoiding her. She could understand to a degree… he was a Professor, and she was his student.

Luna and Ginny finally joined them, and the six friends made their way down to the village of Hogsmeade. They opted to have a drink in the Three Broomsticks before moving on to look at the other shops. Ron went up to the bar with Neville to get them a round of Butterbeer's, while the other four sat talking in hushed tones about the upcoming battle.

'I don't think we have long,' Harry was saying, stabbing his napkin with his knife. 'I have a feeling he is going to attack soon. I can feel it,' he told them.

'Your scar?' Ginny asked him, grabbing his hand to stop him from damaging the napkin further.

'It has been tingling for days now. I think he's planning something horrible,' Harry answered, reaching up to trace his scar.

'Well, let's not think about it for the moment. This may be the last Hogsmeade weekend we will be able to enjoy for a while. Once training begins again we won't have any free time,' Neville reasoned, sitting back down between Luna and Hermione, while Ron sat next to Harry on the opposite side.

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, you're right, Nev. I'm just not sure what to make of the quiet. I mean there were attacks left, right, and centre, and then they just stopped, and he went all quiet,' he shook his head. 'I have to wonder what he's planning, and why he's trying to throw us off,' he added thoughtfully.

Hermione looked down at her napkin, folding it in half, and then again, until she had a perfect square, while wondering the same thing herself. Was Voldemort planning on attacking somewhere crucial like the Ministry? She decided it was maybe not the best to try to figure out how the lunatic's mind worked. She was not sure she even wanted to know where he was going to attack next.

Her mind wandered further, tracing a pattern on her napkin with a fork. Legolas’ eyes were hauntingly beautiful; she had never seen eyes quite like his. He did not say much, but those eyes were drenched with feeling today, and she wondered what caused the sudden open expression of emotion.

Her mind turned to another predicament she found herself in the middle of, and she glanced around at her friends wondering if they would ever accept Draco into the DA. He was getting the regular training like everyone else, Dumbledore was making everyone take it, but she wanted him to join the DA. She knew he was keen on taking the extra training, and she knew he would be an excellent addition. While she looked at her friends again, wondering how best to speak to them about it, she decided now was not the best time. Then again, when would the best time be? She thought it had come and gone, and the trouble with Harry and Ron was they could not appreciate somebody who was not in Gryffindor. They had a hard time accepting Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's at the best of times. It took them a while to accept Luna, and so a Slytherin would be a great achievement if they allowed Draco into the DA.

She looked up when the door to the pub opened and Legolas walked in, his eyes searching the room until he found their table in the corner. She looked at him curiously, and he tilted his head, making his way past their table to the back of the pub where a fire was lit to banish the cold. She watched him join Haldir at the fireplace, not even realising he was there, but she was curious to see Luna was looking at her lap and smiling. Hermione looked back at the two Elves to see them laughing about something. She did not think she had ever seen Legolas laugh, his eyes lit up when he laughed, and the way the fire flickered, causing shadows to fall on his face made him look almost ethereal and hauntingly beautiful.

She could not help it; she stood up from her seat under the pretence of going to the bathroom, when she only wanted to be closer to Legolas. She did not know what possessed her, but when she walked past them, she could feel his piercing gaze on her. When she went into the bathroom, she went straight to the sink, splashing cold water on her face. She looked in the mirror, finding a pale, dull girl staring back at her, and shook her head, before heading back out fully expecting Legolas and Haldir to have left.

Legolas looked up, like he sensed her presence, and watched her leave the bathroom, and his breath caught in his throat. The fire made her seem unreal, like he could reach out only to have her blow away like dust. She drew closer; her gaze holding his almost hypnotically. Legolas wanted to kiss her, but the wild pounding in his temples told him he would be better off not touching her at all. A rush of excitement made his stomach feel tight.

Recently, his long life had become intensely interesting.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Fade to Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as it belongs to J.K. Rowling, and Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien so please don't sue me for messing around with their worlds ;)

_**Chapter Twelve: Fade to Black** _

__It was nice to be somewhere familiar, which felt and smelled like home, giving a sense of security and peace. This is what Harry felt every time he walked into the kitchen at the Burrow, where Mrs Weasley would wrap him in one of her famous bone-breaking hugs, which made him feel like he was a member of the family.

A veil of tension fell on the home of the Weasley's, and they knew deep down this place was only as safe as any other was. Some houses which were raided and destroyed were better protected than theirs was, and they knew they were a prime target considering their ties to Harry. They did not show it, they were a strong family, but inside the worry overwhelmed them.

Harry looked around the kitchen with a smile; home, sweet home. Something in the night felt like a door opening, an echo of the past, an old monster snapping its eyes open in the depths of his brain. Closing his eyes forced him to look at the darkness inside, wondering just how safe they were there, but he tried not to think about it while the days drew on, and soon Christmas was upon them.

The morning was filled with cheer, and they played games, had a snowball fight in the late afternoon, and Harry felt like things were normal, and there was not the impending doom hanging over their heads. He almost felt like a kid again, without the weight of the world on his shoulders. He sat on the sidelines, watching Fred and George charm piles of snowballs to hurtle towards their opponents. They decided to go girls vs boys and, so far, the girls were winning so the twins, naturally, decided to cheat.

'OI! Quit cheating!' Ginny shouted, pelting a snowball at George, who ducked it casually.

'Stop winning then!' George shouted back, sending a snowball her way, and hitting her on the arm.

Growling, Ginny leapt out of her hiding place and sprinted towards George, tackling him to the ground. While they rolled around laughing, and play fighting, Harry smiled with them. He would not have minded having a good time himself; it was just he had practically forgotten how.

He didn't look up when Hermione sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. 'It will be over soon, you'll see,' she whispered to him, and all he could do was nod, hoping beyond hope it would be. Hermione watched Harry get up, deciding to turn in for the night, but she stayed where she was. Everyone else went in, leaving her to sit on the bench by herself. Ron made to stay, but Ginny grabbed his arm and Hermione was thankful she sensed her need to be alone.

She watched the sun go down behind the horizon; the sky was heavy with a veil of foreboding, and she could almost sense something was going to happen. While she stared out at the stars appearing in the darkening sky, she felt a strange nervousness like there was going to be an attack, or something worse was going to happen. She could not pinpoint what it was, and a chill breeze raised goose bumps on her arms. She headed inside before the snow fell.

Over the next few hours, they all played games while snow fell like ash from post-apocalyptic skies, but this was outside. She could not erase the worried frown she could feel forming between her brows.

oOoOo

Hermione woke with a start when tremors shook the house, and she blearily looked out the window to see flickering, wondering what was causing it. Something exploded outside, hurtling debris towards the house, and she registered the shouts of everyone in the Burrow and jumped out of bed, wand in hand.

She ran downstairs to find the Weasley's and Harry firing spells into the night, aiming for perpetrators who could not be seen through the snow falling thickly to the ground. Hermione felt tears come to her eyes when a spell caused an explosion at the top of the house where she had been sleeping. She felt something terrible was going to happen, but now it was happening, it terrified her. She thought she was prepared for something like this, but there are only personal apocalypses.

Nothing is a cliché when it is happening to you.

Hermione went over to Harry; he looked horrible, and she could not blame him, but he was relieved to see she was okay. 'They are after me; this is my fault. I can't run from this, I will only end up wasting time,' he told her, firing a spell through the window.

'Harry, you can't blame yourself for this,' she said, firing a spell out the window.

'This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't come here,' he told her despondently.

'Harry, stop it, we'll talk about this later!' she shouted, moving away from him, firing spells.

oOoOo

Legolas and Haldir looked around at the devastation the Burrow had become. Dumbledore walked past them with Lupin and Moody, moving towards the family who were shaking with grief. Molly and Arthur were with Fred at St Mungo’s because he was seriously injured during the fight. The others stayed behind to speak to Dumbledore and sort through the wreckage. They were all apprehensive about staying in case the Death Eaters returned to finish them off.

Dumbledore stopped in front of them. 'This was merely a warning. I must apologise, I should have made you all aware the Burrow may have been one of his primary targets,' he told them, his tone remorseful.

'You couldn't have known, Albus. We all knew our home was a target,' Bill said from where he was tying a makeshift bandage around Fleur's arm. A nasty spell hit her, leaving a wide gash across the top of her arm, just missing her shoulder.

'Even so, more precautionary measures are needed to ensure this does not happen again,' Dumbledore answered, looking around. 'Where is Harry?' he questioned, realising the boy was missing.

'He took off about an hour ago, told us he wanted to be alone. Can't blame him, he thinks it's his fault this happened. We tried to convince him it would have occurred regardless of whether we knew him or not. Being in the Order would have made us prime targets anyway,' George answered earnestly, shaking his head. He was concerned about Fred, and everyone could see this. Usually, he would have cracked some joke about the situation to try to make light of it, but they were quashed.

Dumbledore nodded, walking over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting on a piece of rubble resembling what used to be a bench. 'Are you both okay?' he asked them when he reached them.

Hermione was crying, and Ron just looked annoyed. 'Yeah, we're alright, but are we safe to stay here when we're out in the open like this?' Ron enquired of him.

Dumbledore shook his head. 'No, I want you all to leave here, and go to Grimmauld Place, or return to Hogwarts. This place is no longer safe,' he instructed them, and they nodded.

From the other end of what used to be the garden, Legolas watched Ron help Hermione to her feet, and she leaned heavily against him. It was a sure sign she was hurt in the battle, and he felt rage well inside him. Voldemort thought he could get to everyone by taking Harry out of the picture and leaving Dumbledore to take the fall for it. All he got was a lot of attention from his adversaries.

Everything started out as black and white, but somewhere down the road, the line became blurred. The colours started to run, got smudged, and grey. At the start, Legolas was aware of what he needed to do, but now he was helpless. It was not a feeling he was accustomed to.

oOoOo

'We have some good news,' Dumbledore said with a small smile, and clasped his hands together, looking at the crowd of people standing in the Room of Requirement over the top of his half-moon spectacles. 'It has come to my attention we have found more Elves, and they have aligned themselves with our cause,' he announced with a smile.

Legolas looked up with a hopeful expression, and he could not help the smile which broke out on his face at this news. Who found them, and where? He was curious, but when these thoughts went through his mind, the door opened, and Tonks led a medium sized group of about 40-50 Elves into the room.

Legolas looked at the faces of the Elves desperately to see if there were any he recognised, but this was a vain endeavour. He was just comforted in the knowledge there were more out there, and he moved to stand next to Harry who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. There was deep emotion etched into his face, and he looked older than he was at this moment. Legolas found himself reminded agonisingly of Aragorn and the burden he had to bare before taking up his rightful place as the King of Gondor, but he shook his head to rid those memories away, unsure why he was reminiscing about his memories so often as of late.

When Dumbledore wrapped the meeting up, Legolas and Haldir moved to speak to the newcomers, and it shocked them when they did find a familiar face amongst them. 'Amalia!' the two Elves yelled in astonishment, moving towards her.

She smiled, caressing their cheeks softly. 'Legolas, Haldir, I am so pleased to see you both,' she said in greeting, but her smile faded when she looked at Haldir. 'My Brother, I did not see you in Valinor. I had dreaded you faded into nothing,' she said forlornly, pulling Haldir into a tight hug, which he returned.

'No, I did not fade. Legolas and I were prohibited from doing so,' Haldir responded, and the ache of what they suffered came back to him.

She looked at them in surprise. 'How so?' she asked them, her eyes lingering on Legolas for a moment longer than compulsory.

'The last ship to Valinor sailed without us, and we found ourselves wandering in forests for millennia. We only recently took up a proposition to help Dumbledore,' Haldir explained to her.

Her eyes flashed. 'If I had known, I would have stayed in Middle Earth. Now, I fear something abysmal has happened. Valinor released us, and the Valar have vanished, and we do not know what happened, but the Moriquendi Elves attacked us. A short while later, the ships appeared to take us back to the land of Men, and we lost our communication with the Valar,' she explicated, looking around at the Elves she came with.

'They vanished?' Legolas asked in amazement. 'I originally thought they released us from our penance,' Legolas whispered before turning to Haldir. 'So, therefore we were released. What I do not understand is why they left us in the first place. Haldir and I did nothing to anger the Valar, yet they abandoned us in Middle Earth to walk concealed amongst mortals. We were unable to fade from existence,' he whispered dolefully.

Amalia shook her golden tresses out, before responding, 'I do not have the answer you seek, Legolas,' she said, looking into his eyes intensely.

Legolas felt uncomfortable now he had gotten over she was here. Haldir's Sister always held a flame for him, but he never reciprocated it. He felt relief when she walked away with Haldir to become reacquainted with him. Luckily for himself, he did not have any siblings and was not torn apart from anyone except his parents.

He found himself looking over at Hermione where she was sitting with a first-year girl, talking to her softly.

 He did not notice when someone came to stand next to him, until a wise old voice spoke, 'You have to take a good long look at yourself, Legolas. There is always something in the most profound reaches of our hearts. Something buried or something forgotten. Remember it, whatever it is, must be what you are looking for,' Dumbledore said cryptically, before walking off. Legolas frowned, wondering what he meant by those words. Dumbledore stopped at the door, turning to everyone in the room. 'Before all returns to nothingness, there is a task which must be done…' he declared before leaving, and this left everyone confused by the implications of what his statement could mean.

oOoOo

Legolas was fighting a battle with himself he knew he could not win. He avoided Hermione for the past few days, and when training started back up, it made things easier still. He was trying so hard to erase her angry expressions from his mind but found himself yearning to bring her smile back, but he knew he could not, and he probably would not. In time, she would get over it, and move on to someone her age; someone mortal who could give her the happiness he never could.

He leaned against a tree looking out at the Black Lake, thinking about everything he had seen and gone through over the years of nomadic travelling with Haldir. He never imagined anything would make him feel alive again, but then sometimes something good does come out of one’s suffering. Something he thought he did not deserve in a million years, but it gave him a reason to carry on for the past few months. He comprehended then with shock, Hermione had become his reason for living…

He closed his eyes despondently; she was beautiful, and he almost hated her for making him feel this way.

The past was a puzzle, like a broken mirror, and when he tried to piece it together, he cut himself. The image would keep shifting, and he knew he was changing with it, and this knowledge almost destroyed him, and nearly drove him mad. Now, it set him free, and he understood with a precision, which almost blinded him, there were some things in life mortals and immortals cannot choose: How one feels for another.

He was pushing Hermione away even though she was the only thing keeping him going, and the growing bond between them was alarming him, but only because he was afraid of losing her. This was bound to happen anyway if he kept pushing her away like he was.

Legolas shook his head, finding he was going around in circles.

oOoOo

They were almost ready; he could feel it. Harry had never felt prouder in his entire life than he did now. When training started back up, Dumbledore pulled the first years out, training them in Healing so they would not be on the front line, and this made Harry feel a whole lot better about the situation, but he thought it was still unfair all these kids had to fight.

He watched them cast spells, ducking when a few flew in his direction and watched others learn how to fight with Muggle weapons. He stopped at a more advanced group learning the ways of the Chekov Garde, and it stunned him to find a lot of them seemed to have a knack for picking up the techniques quickly.

Harry wished this wasn’t happening though. Sometimes he wished he had never been born, and he hated the past almost as much as he detested the thought of the impending doom awaiting him in his future…

He moved over to where Hermione and Ron were having a mock fight with swords, and he stopped because Ron was flirting with Hermione, and she was looking uncomfortable. He saw the way she looked at Legolas and deliberated on what was going on between them. He was not concerned because it was up to her even if the set-up did seem a little peculiar.

He grimaced at his red-headed best friend, speculating how he did not see the looks Hermione gave Legolas. How could it be mistaken? She had never looked at a guy this way before, like she was lost in an ocean of passion. He watched Hermione look over at Legolas, her eyes softening, and he glanced at Ron who looked like a knife was twisting in his back when he saw the genuine affection in her eyes. He wisely made his expression blank when she turned back to him to hide his frame of mind.

Harry shook his head at this; Ron was going to get hurt if he kept acting like this. Harry knew Ron's feelings were haunting him, keeping him up at night, and Harry knew the appetites of ghosts. They craved for vengeance. Not wanting to think about it anymore, Harry moved on with the thought of having a quiet word with his red-headed best friend about Hermione.

oOoOo

Hermione, who was oblivious to the way Ron felt about her, swung her sword down hard, clashing with his and knocking him back somewhat. She grinned when he got back into a fighting stance, and swung his sword at her, and she dodged it. Ron spun towards her, grabbing her around the waist, and Hermione looked at him in astonishment while he used his free hand to pry the sword from her hand gently. 'I win,' he whispered, looking down at her.

Hermione smiled back, trying to fight the sudden feeling of dread welling inside her at the look he was giving her and laughed timidly. 'You win,' she replied, making to move out of his arms, but he pulled her back towards him. 'Ron?' she whispered questioningly.

'I love you, Hermione, I always have,' he whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers, and she was too shocked to move, and certainly did not respond. Something just felt out of place; something was missing. The spark, where butterflies buzz around annoyingly in your stomach, and you want nothing more than to pull that person close, and all around you everything else fades into darkness. The moment of clarity where you realise the person in your arms is the only person you should be kissing, and the only one you should be with…

Hermione did not feel any of these feelings with Ron.

He eventually pulled away, and she found her voice. 'I'm sorry Ron, I don't feel that way about you anymore. I used to, but…' she trailed off, taking in his wounded expression, and closed her eyes.

Ron let her go, feeling like an idiot. 'I lost my chance, I guess,' he mumbled, walking away miserably.

Hermione felt terrible, but it was for the best. She had to be honest with him before he thought she might feel the same way about him, because she didn't want to lose him as a friend. She turned around, her eyes searching the crowd for Legolas, but she could not see him anywhere, and she wondered if he saw what happened…

Sighing, Hermione picked up hers and Ron's swords, placing them back on the rack with the others. When she made her way towards Harry, she could hear raised voices and wondered who was arguing. She moved people out of the way to find Harry and Ron squaring up to Draco. 'What's going on?' she questioned, reaching them.

'This loser thinks he can just waltz in here and announce he's joining the DA,' Harry stated heatedly, standing to his full height, and glaring at the blonde Slytherin.

'You can bugger off if you think you'll be welcome here,' Ron shouted, his hand wrapped tightly around his wand causing his knuckles to turn white.

Draco took a step forward. 'I suppose you're going to make me,' he said threateningly.

Hermione had enough, stepping between Draco and Ron before a fight could break out. 'Stay back, Draco, you're only going to aggravate him,' she told him, and he did what she asked.

Ron, observing the use of Draco's first name and how quickly he listened to her, put two and two together, and got the wrong end of the stick. 'You and him!?' he roared furiously.

Hermione looked at him in confusion, before it hit her what he meant. 'No, Ron, I can explain-' she started to say, but he cut her off.

'No, there's no need, I'm not blind!' he shouted, pushing past her and Draco, slamming the door behind him when he left.

Hermione looked at Harry beseechingly, but it was Draco who spoke, 'This is not what it looks like,' he said, gesturing between himself and Hermione. 'We formed a truce, nothing more. It was easier this way,' he told him.

It stunned Harry to see he was almost pleading for him to believe him, and he frowned at him, before looking at Hermione who looked horrified at the thought he would think she would do something like that. He looked between them again, before sighing, and he nodded. 'I believe you,' he muttered, looking at Draco. 'It doesn't mean I accept you into the DA, or you're even welcome here. There's no way Ron would stay in the DA if you joined, Malfoy,' Harry told him, and Draco's shoulders slumped, but he nodded in understanding.

'Can you speak to Ron about this?' Hermione asked him.

Harry nodded. 'I suppose I better fix the damage before he does or says something he'll regret,' he muttered, leaving the room.

Hermione looked at Draco. 'I'm so sorry,' she whispered, feeling tears form in her eyes.

Draco shrugged. 'It's not your fault. I shouldn't have come barging in here guns blazing,' he told her with a smile.

Hermione felt herself smile up at him. 'Well, guess this means I'll be teaching you in secret,' she promised, and he nodded, his grin widening.

oOoOo

Weeks passed by, and Hermione found Draco was a quick learner, and it was not taking him long to catch up to where everyone else was. He was nervous though, this much she could tell, and she was not surprised. He was trying to delay his Father with receiving his Dark Mark, but there were only so many times he could throw Lucius off before he became suspicious.

She told Harry she would be training Draco in private, and though he was not thrilled about it, he promised he would not say anything to Ron. As for Ron, he became fouler towards Draco, and he downright ignored Hermione completely. Hermione shook her head, if he found out she was spending so much time with Draco, he would have a fit. She felt like she was walking into a trap and she felt guilty like she was about to get caught. There were so many times she left the room a few minutes after Draco, and Harry or Ron were walking along the corridor. Harry always just sighed, knowing what was going on, but Ron would glower at her and carry on walking. Fraternising with the enemy, she had stepped over the edge. The cartoon moment when gravity waits for the coyote to realise his mistake before the plunge. This was how she felt now.

She leaned insouciantly on the wall in the courtyard, looking out at the Black Lake, and the Forbidden Forest beyond which swallowed up the rest of the land, almost obscuring the mountains from view from this vantage. She sighed, and her thoughts turned to Legolas; she had not seen him properly in a while, and every time she tried to talk to him, he always seemed to be busy, or would find an excuse not to talk to her.

Unbeknown to her, the reason for her recent thoughts stopped a few metres from where she was standing. He had enough of running and hiding, of trying to deny his feelings. He knew his feelings were strong, and no matter how many times he tried to erase the thought he may love the girl from his mind, it was no use. His past was continually torturing him, trapped by the weight of the chains confining him. The thought she was maybe offering him a way of forgetting followed this.

He felt he had a chance at redemption, as small a chance as it seemed.

Suddenly she turned, not moving from her position for fear he would run from her, and he looked away from those dejected eyes, just catching a glimpse of her made him feel weak at the knees. A strange desire he hardly fathomed seemed to ring in his blood, and he wanted to draw her close to him, but at the same time, the thought terrified him. He shook himself, looking at her to find she was looking back out at the Black Lake, and in spite of himself, he found himself drawn to her. He saw her standing there looking so lonely and saddened, and he felt an ache of longing. She was different from the rest of the students and touched some deep chord inside him.

She looked up again, catching his eyes, and Legolas precipitously found himself imagining the cool and windy plain of death. He trembled and looked away, remaining with the knowledge if something did happen she would die in due course, and he did not want to think about it.

She pushed off the wall, moving over to him, but this time, Legolas stood his ground, not rushing away as he would normally. He noticed there were no choices anymore, and this was becoming clearer to him as the days passed by in a blur. The days were growing muddled, the date itself was becoming a mystery to him, and he was just taking it when it came. He could not change what happened, and he felt maybe it was better off this way. Too much had happened over the last few months, and now he was fixing the rift between Hermione and himself. He knew Harry and Ronald would never appreciate or accept it if they found out, but when he looked at Hermione to find her already looking at him with those haunting eyes, he knew he could not go back.

Going back would mean letting her go…

Legolas marvelled for just a moment, wondering whether he finally reached a crossroad in his path, one which was smooth, instead of the bumps and jagged rocks he became accustomed to, stopping him from achieving his goal. With Hermione everything seemed so natural to obtain, everything was within reach, and he found he did not want this feeling to end.

She looked up at him. 'Are you going to ignore me again?' she asked, her voice a whisper like she feared he would disappear again.

'No,' he answered instantaneously.

She nodded. 'So, what now?' she asked him.

He could not reply, because this was what he was afraid of, acknowledging the feelings which were there, but neither of them voiced. Instead, he reached for her hand, entwining it in his own larger one, and it stirred a hope in her she did not dare concede even to herself. They stood in silence, and Legolas felt tension crackle between them, like lightning skipping along an electric wire. Hermione's unpremeditated interference in his life caused a disturbance in his mind; schizophrenia. He felt excitement at the thought of doing something he knew was wrong, but with it, there was an anxiety the evils in his past were close behind.

His lips touched hers in a gentle kiss acknowledging everything both of them were feeling without the need for words. Legolas apprehended Hermione touched his heart in a dark place he didn’t share with anyone else, and he realised he would be a fool to let her go now.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Eve of the War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own HP or LotR due to the fact they are owned by their respective owners, which is not me so lay off. Jokes, HP belongs to J.K. Rowling, and LotR belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

_ **Chapter Thirteen: The Eve of the War** _

Dumbledore stared out of the window miserably, his eyes shining with unshed tears. 'You're sure?' he enquired of Lupin who was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.

He looked up, rubbing his eyes to rid himself of the fatigue he felt having been up all night. 'Yes, the attack happened last night. We were unable to get there in time to prevent it,' he answered mournfully.

Dumbledore sighed, closing his eyes when Fawkes landed softly on his shoulder, rubbing his face against Dumbledore's cheek. He reached up, stroking his silky feathers, before turning to Lupin. 'She needs to know, before the final battle. I know she may not fight to her full potential, but she deserves to know. Will you go and get her for me, Remus?' he asked, and Lupin nodded, standing to leave the room.

Haldir stepped forward from where he was standing in the corner silently listening. 'Is there anything I can do, Albus?' he asked, his tone vexed by this turn of events.

Dumbledore nodded. 'Bring Legolas here, please. I think we should make him aware as well,' he answered, gesturing towards the grounds. 'I saw him walking out by the lake not long ago,' he added, and Haldir nodded, leaving without another word to find his companion.

oOoOo

He knew something was wrong, he could tell from the tone Haldir used and managed to catch up with them before they reached Dumbledore's office. He could tell from the expression on her face she knew something dreadful had happened. His hand brushed against hers, and she felt like ice. He quelled the impulse to take her hands in his to warm them.

When they reached the office, Lupin bid them farewell, heading back down the stairs, and Legolas looked at her, before opening the door to the large office. Dumbledore turned upon their arrival, beckoning Hermione to sit down, and he offered Legolas a seat, but he declined, opting to stand against the wall next to the desk.

'What's happened?' Hermione queried in a small voice, taking in Dumbledore's distraught appearance.

Dumbledore sat down slowly, looking at her over his half-moon spectacles. 'There was an attack last night at your home, Hermione. We were unable to get there in time to thwart anything from happening to your parents,' he paused, letting the words sink in, and studied her facial expressions cautiously, the mirage of different emotions… hurt, rage, betrayal, confusion, and, at last, acceptance. 'Voldemort murdered them... I'm so sorry,' he finished, feeling his eyes well with tears.

Hermione felt her throat close off painfully, shutting her eyes, and suddenly Legolas was beside her. A cold chill made the hair on the back of her neck lift when she felt him stroke her hair, and, unexpectedly, he slid his arm around her, pulling her close. Her skin felt clammy and hot, and her heartbeat thudded in his ears. She could not think, she could not breathe, she could not see, and she felt her world crumble. Her hand reached for her wand, and another hand stopped her from making a huge mistake, and she looked at the hand, not seeing it, but her eyes rose to the shoulder, the neck, and then the face of the person it belonged to. Those blue eyes stared at her, and it startled her to see there was a slight spark of resentment in them. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears, her cheeks inflamed, and there was a rage brewing in her, he could feel it in the hand trembling in his own. He held her against him, looking at Dumbledore powerlessly when she broke down, and he motioned to the door, and Legolas led her out thinking it would be best to get her to the common room where she could be alone to lament her loss.

He took her into his room, sitting her down in a chair not sure what to do. He reached for her but felt her pulling away, so he resigned himself to just being there if she needed him. He was beyond fuming at what Voldemort had done, and he would have great pleasure in killing the bastard himself if it was not Harry's fight. One look into those innocent eyes, anyone would have made the same choice.

oOoOo

Legolas kept a close eye on Hermione, but he could feel her closing herself off from everyone, even him. Half the time she did not want him around, so he resigned himself to watching her from afar, and she spent most of her time on the Astronomy Tower, or down by the lake. She seemed to have lost her will to train with everyone else, and Dumbledore had not mentioned anything about her absences from classes or training, but Legolas knew she still went to the Room of Requirement late at night to train by herself. Sometimes, she took the boy Draco with her.

The way he saw it, there are two types of people, those who spend their lives trying to build a future, and those who spend their lives trying to rebuild the past. For too long he was stuck between both, hidden in the dark, but Hermione pulled him out of it, and he wanted to pull her out of her depression, but she would not let him near her, even knowing they accepted what they had. Now, she was pushing him away this time, and it distressed him. He knew now how she felt when he drove her away, it was a ghastly feeling, and he wanted it to end.

oOoOo

Hermione sat between the roots of the oak tree next to the Black Lake. The world looked a picture of serenity, a feeling contradicting every emotion plaguing her. She felt numb and angry, and she tried to speak to Lupin and Moody to find out what happened, but neither of them answered. They only said she was not ready and in time they would tell her. No one could say what happened that night… it all seemed to be a blur of images, never-ending, but never showing the reasons…

Shaking her head, she sighed, looking out onto the peaceful lake where not a ripple disturbed the surface, and not even the Giant Squid was around to poke a tentacle out of the water. From this position, she could hear the chiming of the clock above the entrance of the school past the courtyard, and she closed her eyes, counting the chimes. This place was great, because the giant roots of the oak hid her position, so if anyone were looking for her they would not find her unless they came to stand next to the tree, and looked between the roots. It was a great place to hide when she needed to think, or just get away from the realities of her life.

She gathered she never had any choices; they were made for her when she followed the path she was now treading. When living life like she was, there is only one path to take. It is almost like a funhouse, in a way. A funhouse is a linear sequence of scares, take it or leave it is the only choice given, and it made her think about free will. Had her decisions been made for her because of who she is?

She thought about her parents, were they given a choice? Or were they slaughtered without so much as an explanation? Like always, the dead had all the answers she was missing, but it didn't mean they were not eager to talk. Quite the contrary, the deceased had plenty to say, and once they started, they would never shut up. Their words were keeping her awake at night, visiting her in nightmares, and her parents would talk to her, blaming her for their deaths. She felt tears well in her eyes, deciding she should make an appearance at dinner lest Legolas come looking for her again, but she stopped walking when she reached the courtyard.

Legolas.

He had shown such concern in the last week, and she felt guilty for pushing him away. She knew he was there, watching her every move, but she missed him now she thought about it. She was spending most of her time with Draco, training him to keep her mind off everything else, but she downright pushed Legolas to one side. She shook her head, she would worry about him later, and she could not focus on him when so much was going on like it was.

She wandered into the halls of the majestic castle which had been her home for almost seven years, wondering when it started feeling more like a prison rather than home. She felt resentment for the memories it held within its walls. Memories she would never get back, memories she could never change and make better. There were so many things they did in their youth, which brought about some form of pain or loss. It was stupidity really; they were young and naïve, and they would never get those years back…

She might have laughed if she remembered how.

oOoOo

Weeks passed in a blur, seeming to mesh together to make one massive mess of days, and she could not even remember what day it was anymore. All she knew was things became more painful to deal with after her parents' funeral. The send-off was beautiful, but it was also the hardest thing she had ever gone through. Things were becoming surreal; it was like her life was becoming something out of a movie, only she knew there would be no happy endings.

She desperately needed someone to talk to who would have some understanding of what she was going through. Anyone who would be able to sympathise with her plight, and she thought about speaking to Harry, but he never actually knew his parents, and he said himself he could not sympathise.

She sat on the couch in the common room, watching the way the flames flickered in the fireplace, and she felt at peace. She barely noticed when someone sat across from her on the other seat, silently watching her with his piercing eyes. She did not look up, and the reality of the situation she found herself in weighed heavily on her shoulders.

Reality is not kind.

She never asked for this to happen, but nothing ever works out the way she wants it to. There is always something which ruins everything, or it is too good to be true, and she got to the point where she could not get her hopes up so that she can take anything which came her way. Now the thorn in her side was sitting right in front of her, currently staring at her, but he was not a bad thorn; it was more like the thorn was stabbing her for pushing him away when he was only trying to help…

She looked at him, and he stared back worriedly. 'Yes?' she asked quietly, her voice cracking, and she knew she sounded harsh, but she was not in the mood to be social to anyone.

Legolas sighed, before opening his mouth to speak, 'There is a story from my people, will you let me tell you?' he asked her gently, and at her confused nod, he continued, 'Everyone has an Angel, a Guardian who watches over us. We cannot know what form they will take, one day an old man, next day a little girl, but do not let appearances fool you. They can be as fierce as any dragon. They are not here to fight our battles, but to whisper from our hearts, reminding it is us. It is every one of us who holds power over the world we create.'

Hermione frowned. 'Why are you telling me this?' she asked quietly.

'Because I want to help you. Take it as my way of letting you know I am here when and if you need me,' he answered looking into the fire. He was torn. On the one hand, he wanted to shake her, telling her she was stronger than this. On the other, he wanted to pull her into his arms, keeping her safe from the world seeking to hurt her. Even at the cost of ruining countless other lives, he desperately wanted to save her because existing is not living. 'Death is inevitable. Our fear of it makes us play safe, blocks out emotion. It is a losing game. Without passion, you are already dead,' he whispered, but she did not look at him, and he wondered if she even heard him. He moved, kneeling in front of her and took her cold, clammy hands in his, and he looked up into her tearful eyes. 'All those who live must someday die... It is the fate of a mortal,' he whispered, only receiving her cold, calculating stare in response.

They stayed this way in silence, but it was not the comfortable silence he became accustomed to while being with Hermione. It was uncomfortable, unyielding, and painfully unbearable. Where had his life changed so dramatically, now anything to do with Hermione was unbearable. The look in her eyes… it was horrible. The past has a way of sneaking up on you. You will hear broken echoes of it everywhere, like a bad replay, and you will get mad at everyone for reminding you about it, even if it is all in your head, and now she felt like she was reliving it… he could see it now. He was painfully aware he was losing her, and she had suffered much in only a few weeks. She would be taken away from him one day, and he knew why. The thought terrified him more than admitting his feelings for her had.

oOoOo

Another week passed, and Legolas stood in the courtyard leaning against a wall looking out towards the Black Lake. Hermione had not spoken to him or even acknowledged him since the night in the common room, and he wondered if he hurt her with his blunt words. She was getting better, she was attending classes again, and she was training with everyone as usual, but he desperately wanted to fix the distance which developed between them.

'When people die, they just go away. If there is any place a soul would go, it is in your memories. People you remember are with you forever,' came a voice he thought would never get directed at him again, and he turned in surprise to see Hermione standing about a metre away from him. He did not say anything for fear she would push him away again, but she did smile when she looked at him. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered, taking a step towards him, but Legolas did not move, and she sighed a little, before turning to walk away.

Legolas shook his head, and closed the distance, pulling her into his arms. 'I thought I lost you,' he whispered, stroking her hair.

'I just needed time, I shouldn't have pushed you away,' she whispered, looking up at him.

Legolas did not answer; he just leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips gently. Hopes and dreams are not limited to the light. Hope blossoms in the darkness as well…

oOoOo

Hermione and Draco padded through the courtyard. Draco kicked a stone, and came to a stop, looking up at the front of the majestic castle they had come to know as a second home for the last seven years. There was only silence, except for the ticking of the clock connecting to the front of the castle, which was also the only sound which didn't annoy the hell out of him. The silence other than the ticking pressed against him, and a bitter lump rose in his throat. 'Tomorrow,' he whispered.

Hermione looked at him in shock, comprehending his statement. 'You can't delay anymore?' she asked fearfully, and grabbed his arm, turning him to face her.

Draco shook his head wretchedly. 'Lucius is suspicious, and the Dark Lord is furious I have been putting it off for so long. If I refuse this time, he'll kill me, no question,' he disclosed, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.

Hermione's eyes watered while she looked at him. Draco had become such an essential part of her life, and she could not imagine him disappearing. He had become her best friend, her confidant, the one person she poured her heart and soul to. She told him everything, ranging from her parents to school work to how she felt about Legolas, and he viewed her in the same light. To be honest, when everything fell apart she was determined not to let it get to her, but if she thought nothing would get to her, she was lying to herself the whole time. At best, she was temporarily dead, but the shock of his revelation was like a lightning bolt reanimating her.

She tried to reason with him, to come up with a plan so he would not have to go through with it, but he just shook his head the whole time, and Hermione gave up when they entered the castle. Hogwarts was dark except where glimmers of moonlight cast uneasy shadows into the rooms. Hermione bid goodnight to Draco miserably, pulling him into a tight hug before watching him disappear down to the dungeons.

oOoOo

Hermione wanted to see Draco before he left to meet his Father. She ran down the marble staircase to the entrance hall, and she was struck with annoyance and shock. Draco and Ron were squaring off again, and Draco had a nasty black eye, while Ron's lip was bleeding. She ran over, chancing a glance at Draco who looked livid like he might just kill Ron.

'What happened?' she asked them.

'Why don't you ask lover boy there?' Ron snarled while Draco's eyes narrowed.

'Believe what you want to, whatever it takes to make you happy. What's done is done,' Draco muttered, shoving past Ron and out of the castle.

She glared at Ron. 'You are an asshole,' she whispered, running after Draco. 'Draco, wait!' she shouted, catching up to him.

'What?' he growled.

She wanted to snap back at him but knew he was not angry with her, just the situation. 'Draco, I can't just let you go,' she told him gently, reaching up to touch his cheek, but he flinched away.

'I'm fine, I can take care of myself,' Draco replied, turning to walk away.

'I don't think you can. You're trapped, Draco, and you will end up dying if you can't break free of him. You are strong now, but for how long? I don't want to see you go into the same dark place again,' Hermione said imploringly.

Draco stopped walking, his shoulders heaving, and he turned to look at her. 'It's not up to you to save me, Hermione,' he whispered.

She walked over to him, taking his hands in hers. 'I know, but if you would only let me try, I can help,' Hermione pleaded with him.

'You can't. Just… leave me alone,' Draco told her forcefully and walked away while Hermione let her shoulders slump in defeat. Draco never looked back; he did not want her to see the tears in his eyes while he walked towards his doom.

oOoOo

Hermione sat quietly at the Gryffindor table, she could feel Legolas' questioning gaze, but she did not look up at him. The doors to the Great Hall swinging open with a bang pulled her from her reverie. Draco dragged himself in, before falling to his knees, and Hermione was by his side in seconds, followed by Dumbledore who raised his wand, knowing where Draco had gone. 'It could be a trick, check his forearm,' he ordered.

Moody ripped the sleeve from his robe on both arms revealing pale, smooth skin not tarnished by any mark, and Dumbledore lowered his wand. 'What happened?' he asked Draco in shock.

Draco tried to look up through his battered eyes. 'They… tried to… make me… but… I ran… I… don't want… that life…' he answered incoherently and looked at Hermione imploringly. 'Hogs… meade… is burn… ing…' he whispered, collapsing to the ground.

'What did he say?' Dumbledore asked her urgently.

Hermione looked at him in horror. 'Hogsmeade,' she choked out, running for the main doors and threw them open, looking in the direction of Hogsmeade. Dumbledore, the Professors, and the students all ran to see what was going on. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth, taking in the black smoke, and burning flames they could see from their position. The sky was blood red, and a huge green skull, with a snake protruding from its mouth, was floating in the sky in the distance.

Dumbledore turned to them, his countenance severe and determined. 'I want you all to remember you can deny angels exist, convince yourselves they can't be real. They show up anyway, at strange places, and at strange times. They can speak through any character we can imagine. They'll shout through demons if they have to, daring us, challenging us to fight,' he declared, pointing towards the green skull in the sky. 'That is our angel, telling us to ready ourselves for what is ahead,' he ordered them and announced for the students to return to the Great Hall. 'I want the Professors to take care of the students, except for Minerva and Severus, I want you both to come with me. I want the Chekov Garde to remain here at Hogwarts in case anything happens, and I want the rest of you to come with me,' he said firmly, issuing out orders.

The group Dumbledore told to follow him walked behind him towards the gates of Hogwarts. 'What are we going to do, Albus?' Minerva asked, almost running to keep up with his determined strides.

'We are going to pay Tom a visit, Minerva,' he answered, smiling grimly, and he turned to Haldir and Legolas who fell into stride with him. 'I need you both to stay here along with the other Elves,' he ordered them, and they nodded. Dumbledore turned to look at them. 'Keep them safe,' he pleaded before Disapparating to Hogsmeade.

oOoOo

Hermione followed behind Haldir and Legolas while they carried Draco to the Hospital Wing. They entered the room, and Madame Pomfrey directed them to place him on one of the beds. 'He is in bad shape, I will need you all to leave,' she ordered them, hustling them out of the room.

Hermione leaned against the wall, letting her fears show now the final battle was upon them, and Legolas placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she was glad he was there.

Haldir paced the hallway. 'We are not ready,' he said, shaking his head.

'This is as ready as we are ever going to be, my friend. I feel the same, but there is nothing we can do. We must wait and prepare as best we can until we hear more from Albus,' Legolas reasoned, receiving a nod from his companion.

'What if we were to give the element of surprise? Attack him before he attacks Hogwarts? Take him by force?' Haldir suggested.

'No, he will have already thought of it,' Hermione answered, looking at him.

Before Haldir could answer, Dumbledore turned the corner followed by a shaken McGonagall, and a severely hurt Snape on a stretcher. They took Snape straight into the Hospital Wing, followed by the Auror’s carrying him, and McGonagall, but Dumbledore stayed outside.

'What news?' Haldir asked him.

Dumbledore shook his head. 'His army is great. He took out a few of those I took with me to Hogsmeade. Voldemort has destroyed the village, and now he marches towards Hogwarts,' he replied, and Hermione lowered her head sadly.

'Is there any hope for us?' Haldir muttered, leaning against the wall opposite Legolas and Hermione.

'Force will get us nowhere, and it won't resolve this battle. Hope is not realised through force, but through passion, determination, and faith,' Dumbledore answered, looking between the three of them. 'Some lead and some follow. Rules are defined over time within their companionship, and at times, it is the free spirit within the confines which inspires all…' he told them, hoping to lift their spirits somewhat.

The three companions nodded, and Dumbledore gestured for them to follow him down to the Great Hall where everyone was waiting for word.

oOoOo

Dumbledore looked down at the students, teachers, Auror's, Elves, and the Chekov Garde who cramped themselves into the Great Hall, and stepped up to the podium. 'There is little time to make a speech. As you all know, Voldemort marches towards Hogwarts intending to end this war in his favour, but I say we can resolve this through means of our talents. Outside, there are armies of magical creatures who have rallied to aid us in the war, but we must remember Voldemort's army is more significant than ours. Will we win this fight? I think we can because we have passion. We have determination. We have the one thing he has never known…' he paused, looking down to where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Legolas, and Haldir were standing. 'We have love,' he concluded.

Harry stepped forward through the crowd, coming to stand next to Dumbledore. 'Before everything kicks off, I just want everyone to know I am proud of you all, and I am thrilled to be able to fight alongside you. Finally, this question, the mystery of whose story it will be, of who draws the curtain. Who chooses our steps in the dance? Who drives us mad? Lashes us with whips, and crowns us with the victory when we survive the impossible? Who does all these things? Who honours those we love with the life we live? Who sends monsters to kill us, and at the same time sings we will never die? Who teaches us what is real, and how to laugh at lies? Who decides why we live, and what we will die to defend? Who chains us, and who holds the key to set us free? It is you. You have all the weapons you need. Now fight!' he shouted the last part to emphasise his point, receiving cheers from the crowd in return.

Dumbledore placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, smiling at him proudly, and he stepped off the stage to lead the battle with Harry following behind him. The throngs of students followed the Headmaster out onto the grounds of Hogwarts, and they lined themselves up, wands and weapons at the ready, watching the colossal army moving towards the gates of Hogwarts.

The army stopped, and thousands of beams of light swarmed towards the castle, hitting the magical barrier they set up for extra protection for the wards. Dumbledore cringed when more spells hurtled towards the boundaries, and they cracked, and he watched Voldemort raise his wand, joining in and it was not long before the barrier smashed, and the wards failed. With a cruel, twisted grin, Voldemort raised his wand and fired a purple beam towards the Ravenclaw Tower. It exploded, raining debris down on the students, and Dumbledore raised his arms, casting a protective barrier around his army and most of the debris bounced off harmlessly, but the damage was done.

Hermione grasped Legolas’ hand tighter, her eyes glued to the army ahead of them, and her eyes averted to the main doors when two figures walked out, and it shocked her to see it was Draco, and Snape. The students, Auror’s, and the Chekov Garde fired spells at Voldemort’s Army, while the Elves made ready their bows.

She let go of Legolas' hand and ran towards Draco. 'What are you doing!?' she screamed, pulling him to one side.

'I'm joining in the fight,' he told her, pulling out his wand.

'You're not well enough!' she shouted, firing a spell towards a Death Eater running at them.

'It's cool, I'll put a big shit-eating grin on my face while watching these bastards take turns trying to kill me…' he told her with a wide grin.

'Draco, that's not even funny!' she cried, trying to grab his arm, but he shook her off.

'I'll be fine! If I don't do this I'll regret it for the rest of my life!' he shouted back, and she stepped down, deciding it wasn't the time to argue with him.

Draco took off through the fighting mass of people, Elves, and magical creatures looking for only one person he wanted to get even with. Lucius was trying to buy more sand for his hourglass, but Draco was not selling any. He dodged a green beam of light, feeling it singe his jumper. 'With each passing day, the world finds new and exciting ways to kill a man,' he muttered, turning back, and his eyes took in the damage to the castle. It didn't look the same, and there seemed to be a veil of tension covering it like it was waiting for the next attack. The Ravenclaw Tower was demolished, and the roof of the Great Hall had caved in under the relentless barrage of spells thrown at adversaries here and there. Things would never be the same, this he knew in his heart. Running towards the castle now, he felt like he was heading towards the Gallows, wondering what method of torment would be in store for him.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Vengeance on the World; A Wish that Spans the Ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. Rowling, and LotR belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, which ultimately means I do NOT own them whatsoever.

_ **Chapter Fourteen: Vengeance on the World; A Wish that Spans the Ages** _

Draco sprinted towards the castle; his determination outweighed his need to make sure no one would attack him before he reached his goal. Hell, he was even surprised he could run, considering the state his Father left him in. Draco was beyond pissed off, he did not know what he was going to do when he found his Father, but he had a few things in mind. One of which was his Father on the receiving end of the killing curse.

Draco stopped, surveying the fight, and dodged any spells sent his way, while he looked for a familiar head of platinum blonde hair. For a moment, he took in the battlefield and the massacre it became all because a psychopath wanted power. He shook his head, not liking the way the show started. He finally noticed the unmistakable hair and leapt into the crowds of people to face off with him for the last time. He realised, ironically, he had one of the best seats… front row, centre.

oOoOo

Harry ducked spells, clashing his sword with one of the Moriquendi Elves bows, and looked into the Elves eyes, and what he saw there terrified him. Their eyes were black like two gaping holes shining with an evil which might have rivalled Voldemort. Shaking off his sudden dread, he pulled his wand out and stunned the Elf before moving on in his search for Voldemort.

It didn't take him long to find him duelling with Dumbledore, and he knew he didn't have the most original approach to the problem. An eye for an eye, the first principle of revenge; old as dirt, still going strong. The cardinal rule in going after someone with an intention to kill was not to make it personal, which it usually ended up being anyway. It did with him. He watched the duel while trying to keep the enemy off his back, and he realised there was no glory in this. He never asked for this crap, trouble came to him, in big dark swarms. The good and the just, they were like gold dust in the Wizarding World, and he had no illusions, he was not one of them.

He was no hero.

Just Harry, his wand, and a Dark Lord. His options decreased to a single course.

Harry decided it may be the best chance to kill him when he was distracted, and he raised his wand, imagining the hatred building inside him which would inevitably lead him to make an irreparable mistake, and all he could do was cower in fear. Then the unthinkable happened when Voldemort shot a spell at Dumbledore who crumpled to the ground.

'NO!' Harry screamed, running towards them, taking up stance between Dumbledore's unconscious form and Voldemort. 'This is between you and me, Tom,' Harry said, his voice sounding stronger than he felt.

'Ah, Harry, so nice of you to make your entrance. Now, I can finally kill you,' Voldemort answered, bowing.

'You can try,' Harry retorted, raising his wand.

Voldemort laughed, a chilling sound sending shivers down his spine. 'Very well, shall we duel?' he asked like it was a natural question.

Harry growled. 'Let's just get this over with,' he muttered, firing a spell towards Voldemort who dodged it easily, returning fire.

oOoOo

Hermione watched Harry duelling with Voldemort. 'Be safe,' she whispered, closing her eyes, and praying he would make it through.

Legolas appeared next to her. 'Duck!' he shouted at her, and she did so, and he released the arrow in his bow at a Death Eater coming towards her.

'Thanks!' she shouted to him, and he nodded, disappearing back into the fray.

She ducked a stunner flying over her head and turned to stun the culprit, only to see Draco looking at her in shock, and turned to see a Death Eater crumple to the ground. He chuckled. 'Well, that was close!' he shouted, and she glared at him. 'Sorry!' he added, turning around to come face to face with Lucius.

'Did you lose your fight, Son?' Lucius snarled, smirking at Draco.

'No, I just found it,' Draco countered, getting into a fighting stance.

'You would fight your Father,' Lucius queried nonchalantly like he was merely commenting on the weather.

Draco smirked. 'I will do more than that. I'm going to kill you, old man,' he snapped, shooting the Cruciatus Curse at him. He watched in gratification when Lucius fell to the ground, and twitched in pain, letting out gurgled shrieks. Pissing his Father off was a daring game, but when people get mad, they make mistakes. Draco should know. He wanted Lucius furious enough to trip over his own feet, preferably into a grave…

When Draco lifted the curse, Lucius pulled himself into a kneeling position. 'You are a disgrace! Have you considered the consequences of your treachery!?' he screamed and tried to get into a standing position, raising his wand. He shouted the killing curse, but Draco dodged it.

'I've betrayed no one, Father. I've merely come to my senses,' he responded, retaliating with the killing curse, watching his Father fail to dodge it in time, and he fell to the ground, his blank horrified gaze staring back at him accusingly. Draco did not feel any better about killing his Father; he almost felt guilty. He was a murderer. Even the strongest ties can become frayed around the edges. Take blood for example; it is the strongest tie there is, but it can become watered down, and Draco had to wonder if doubting was a sin.

Draco lied to himself it was over. He was still alive, but his life had taken a turn for the worst. It was not over, not by a long shot.

oOoOo

Hermione looked around at the carnage before her eyes found Harry and Voldemort battling it out by the Black Lake. She clasped her hands together, lowering her head in the hope Harry would strike the finishing blow. She could tell Harry was getting tired, and he was throwing himself out of the way of spells, but Voldemort looked like he could go for a while yet.

Everything around her seemed to slow down, and she watched Voldemort shoot a spell at Harry, and he fell to the ground. 'No,' she whispered, taking a step forward, but stopped when Harry dragged himself to his knees. 'Please…' She trailed off. Harry tried to lift his wand to attack, but Voldemort smacked him across the face causing him to fall back to the ground, and she gasped when he pointed his wand and the dreaded green beam enshrouded Harry. 'NO!' she screamed, falling to her knees with tears streaming down her cheeks, and she pounded her fist into the ground. She looked up when a bright light filled the area, hitting Voldemort square in the chest, and he crumpled into dust, but Harry did not move.

The war was over. Voldemort had fallen.

While the Auror’s gathered up the shaken survivors of Voldemort’s army, Hermione got up and sprinted towards Harry’s still form. She noticed other footsteps following in her wake, and it was not long before she was crouching next to Harry’s unmoving form with Haldir, Legolas, and Ron by her side. Hermione clutched Harry’s hand noticing immediately it was cold and clammy, but there was no pulse.

'Mate?' came Ron's quivering voice from her right, and she dissolved into tears.

Harry Potter was dead.

oOoOo

When he opened his eyes, he saw stars like holes of brightness in the sky and knew he was no longer amid the final battle. Air was caught in the damp grass, making it feel puffy beneath his fingertips, and rolling over, he saw the full arch of the starry sky overhead. He was on the grounds of Hogwarts, but he could not remember how he came to be unconscious.

He looked around at the destruction left behind, watching stretchers being conjured for the injured, and the dead carried to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Draco felt relief, but so many fell in the battle, and he lay back down on the ground in exhaustion. A satirical smile touched his lips, and he let himself slip into unconsciousness.

oOoOo

Hermione stayed at Harry’s side even when they placed him on a stretcher, and carried him into Hogwarts. She knew there was nothing she could do.

He was dead.

She could tell by the empty accusatory stare of his eyes. Legolas tried his best to comfort her, knowing she was in shock. Hell, they all were, but he was fearful the dark depression would take over her again.

oOoOo

Legolas opened his eyes, watching owls fly across the Black Lake, floating around in a circle, before arching and making their way back towards the castle. He glanced down at Hermione where she was leaning up against a tree and knew she was hurting. They buried Harry that morning, and he could not believe a week had passed since the final battle took place, and he could sense peace returning to the world.

He knew there was the final trip he needed to take with the rest of the Elves, but he was not sure how to break it to Hermione.

He was going to fade with the rest of them.

With the Valar gone, he could not even give up his immortality to be with her, and the thought dismayed him immeasurably. She lost so much over the last few months, and he did not want to hurt her any more than she already was.

He turned, hearing footsteps, and smiled when Haldir walked over with Luna. 'What is this, then?' he asked, his grin widening.

'Luna is an Elf,' Haldir responded, placing his arm around her and smiling.

'We will fade together as was meant to be,' she advised him, caressing Haldir's cheek tenderly.

'How were we unable to sense this?' Legolas enquired in astonishment, looking at her.

'Because she is the Granddaughter of the Lady Galadriel,' Haldir answered, and Legolas nodded, comprehending Luna could mask the fact she was an Elf.

'It is almost time,' she whispered, her eyes moving to Hermione forlornly, and she nodded at them, leaving the two companions to talk.

Haldir's eyes lingered on Hermione for a moment before looking at his friend. 'Have you told her?' he asked him quietly.

Legolas shook his head. 'I am not sure how to,' he murmured, sighing miserably. 'I do not want to hurt her,' he added, looking at his friend earnestly.

Haldir shook his head. 'I do not have the answers you seek, Legolas,' he told him.

'If there was a way to give up my immortality…' he trailed off.

Haldir nodded in understanding. 'There may be a way, but there is little time,' he told him before turning and walking away leaving Legolas to wonder if there was a way.

oOoOo

Draco stood on the balcony overlooking the courtyard, and he looked out at the mass of Elves who congregated on the grounds of Hogwarts getting ready to fade from existence. He was curious to see what something like that would look like. Would they all just evaporate? Would they all drop dead? He had no idea, but he was inquisitive. He knew it was uncouth to watch something like a mass extinction, but it was one of those things he could not pass up.

His thoughts wandered back to the battle, and when the fear sank in, it tore everyone apart. Hermione was suffering, reaching out to him and Legolas, but neither of them could see it. Without Hermione's help, he would be a dead man.

As if his thoughts were a summoning spell, Hermione appeared next to him, leaning on the railing. 'This day will never come again, so let me have this moment,' he mumbled when she opened her mouth to speak.

They both looked out at the accumulation of Elves, and Hermione looked down when another Elf walked out of the building, and she frowned, recognising the head of blonde hair. The Elf paused, sensing someone watching him, and he turned, glancing up at her, and Hermione gasped.

It was Legolas.

Her heart fluttered in dread, and he nodded at her despondently, turning to walk out to the gathering of Elves. 'No…' she whispered and, ignoring Draco's shouts, she ran from the balcony, leaping down the stairs two at a time.

She ran out into the courtyard towards the vast expanse of grounds taken over by the Elves while they faded out of existence like they were particles of dust thrown together, and unravelled by a strong wind, dazing her. She shook her head, fighting her way through the crowd, looking around desperately for Legolas, and she eventually found him. 'Legolas!' she cried.

He turned upon hearing his name. 'Hermione…' he trailed off.

She ran into his arms. 'I don't want the future; I want the present to stand still. I just want to stay here with you…' she trailed off, looking into his eyes.

'I have to be with my kin…' his voice was full of sorrow, and he could not look into her eyes.

'I know…' she answered, 'but what if…' she stopped herself, shaking her head.

'I want to stay,' he told her honestly.

She nodded, tears filling her eyes. 'You weren't even going to say goodbye, were you,' it wasn't a question.

Legolas closed his eyes, looking at her again. 'I did not want to make things more painful for you,' he whispered, caressing her cheek gently, and she nodded in understanding, but she still didn't want to accept he was going to leave.

Dejectedly, Hermione backed away, making her way back towards the courtyard. She did not turn back; she could not stand to see him fade from her reality. She felt like her heart was shattering into tiny pieces, and scattering to the wind.

Legolas watched her walk away, and there was nothing he could do to make her feel better. He wanted to stay with her, but he would only lose her to an illness or death. By then he would be forever trapped to wander the world of mortals, and the life of endless solitude was a nightmare from which there was no waking. He would never be able to make her happy or give her what she wanted. When he gazed upon this experience, which he could not change, his heart grew bitter with regret. Time flows without pause, and in a world where Legolas would no longer exist, the future was about to change.

Legolas looked up while a flock of doves flew overhead, and smiled when a small hand took his own. All around him, the Elves vanished, but two remained, and he looked down at the hand, before looking into the bright sapphire eyes. He felt a rush of power envelop him, and all he could see was black. He felt like he was floating on an ocean, the current sending him in one direction.

One thing he did know, floating in the abyss, was the only reliable thing about the future was uncertainty.


	16. Epilogue: Eyes the Colour of the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns HP, and LotR is owned by J.R.R. Tolkien so no suing me for borrowing those awesome worlds for my sheer amusement XD

_ **Epilogue: Eyes the Colour of the Sky** _

__The door into Hogwarts loomed almost menacingly when she reached the courtyard, looking like a gaping hole waiting to take her back into normality, and she found she didn't want normalcy. She sighed, letting the tears flow and fall to the ground when the loss of Legolas ate away at her. She knew from the beginning it could not last forever, and the trouble with wanting something is the fear of losing it or never getting it.

These thoughts cause weakness.

Hermione looked up when Dumbledore appeared before her, handing her a handkerchief. 'A fearsome strength of unknown depth and a girl toyed with by fate…' he whispered regrettably.

She tried to repress the flow of tears. 'I thought I would be able to let him go without ever doubting myself, but I… it hurts so much,' she whispered, blowing her nose.

Dumbledore smiled dourly. 'We have all loved and lost in this war, Hermione, but you are strong yet,' he told her, tenderly lifting her chin, and she couldn't help smiling at him miserably.

There are no choices. Nothing, but a straight line, and the illusion comes afterwards when she would ask "why me?" and "what if?". When she looked back, she would see branches, like a pruned bonsai tree, or forked lightning. If she did something different, it would not be her, and it would be someone else looking back, asking a different set of questions.

oOoOo

The days after blurred around the edges, and she did not pay attention to much of what was going on. When she looked around the Gryffindor Common Room, she knew things would never be the same, and her eyes found the door leading to Legolas’ room, causing tears to form in her eyes.

She felt someone wrap their arms around her, and just from the scent of his cologne, she could tell it was Draco. 'It was you, Hermione. You were his reason to live,' he whispered into her ear, and she looked at him in bewilderment.

He smiled radiantly at her before he looked eloquently at the door to Legolas' room, and Hermione frowned when he nudged her towards the door. Mystified, she walked to the door, taking a deep breath before turning the handle, and it swung open on squeaky hinges. Hermione stood in astonishment, staring at a figure who was sitting on the bed, and he looked at her, his face etched with apprehension, and she fainted.

He stood from the bed, making his way to her side, kneeling down and stroking her hair until she opened her eyes. 'Legolas?' She whispered, and he smiled down at her. When prayers turn into promises, not even fate can stand in the way.

'I am here,' he whispered, leaning down and kissing her softly.

'But how?' she questioned in bafflement.

He helped her stand. 'They granted me a mortal life, but I am not sure how or why,' he answered with a shrug.

'You mean… you're mortal?' Hermione gasped, taking in the changes to his appearance. His ears were no longer pointy, and his eyes had darkened, but other than this, he was the same, and still had the otherworldly beauty to him.

'I guess my wish was powerful enough to be heard. I wanted to be with you,' Legolas said quietly, taking her hands in his.

'I… I can't believe you're here. Am I imagining this?' she probed, pinching her arm.

Legolas chuckled. 'No, you are not dreaming. I am here,' he told her, resting his head against hers.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

Legolas looked at her in misunderstanding. 'What for?' he questioned.

'I didn't even say goodbye,' she told him.

Legolas smiled. 'Hermione, it does not matter now. All that matters is we are here, and we can move on with life,' he replied, leaning down and kissing her gently. 'I love you,' he whispered, looking deeply into her eyes.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. 'I love you, too,' she returned softly, pulling him into another, longer kiss.

What was a mere flower at first, through a chain of events, developed into a dream. The dream shared by all is also the bond tying the forgotten past to the present…

_The end._


End file.
